Being Normal
by Caralinguiel
Summary: Fandoms: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Doctor Who, Ranger's Apprentice, Star Wars, Kane Chronicles... Sorry about the really short chapters by the way;-; Future fandoms [caps are confirmed]: WARRIORS. Sherlock? Supernatural? ;-; Warnings: This becomes weirder and weirder as you keep reading. If you think the first chapter is weird... well, you have been warned.
1. The Letter (HP)

_Note before the story: Everyone who died during any wars or whatever are still alive, because it's more fun that way. Thank you, bye._

 _Note number 2: Soccer (football for British people) is the muggle version of quidditch in this story._

 _Note number 3: The time periods are obviously messed up - just go with it. And pretend they happened at the same time, but they were 100% unaware of each other because... um... external forces._

 _Note number 4: Everyone (all the fantasy people) is in ninth grade. The other three grades... are all mortals. Sorry._

 **Chapter 1: Harry Potter POV: The Letter**

 _July 1, 7:57am_

Harry Potter woke up from a dreamless sleep. He checked the time - it was almost 8:00 am. He remembered the war that had just ended only a few months ago and mentally celebrated. His best friend, Ronald Weasley, was still snoring loudly in the bed next to him. Right. He was at the Burrow.

In the other room, he could hear Ginny and Hermione chatting happily. They were talking about Hogwarts. Harry looked at the sleeping Ron, and decided to join the girls. He walked over, and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Hermione's voice replied. Harry went inside the room.

"So what were you two talking about?" he asked casually.

"Just Hogwarts," Ginny replied. "I'm going to take my seventh year. Hermione's sad because she missed her last year thanks to your lovely Horcrux Hunting adventures."

Suddenly, there were three owls tapping at the window. They looked like the Hogwarts school owls.

"Three owls? Isn't Ginny the only one going this year?" Hermione sounded more excited than curious.

Harry went over and opened the window. He took his letter and read it.

"Hermione... we get to redo our seventh year if we want!" he exclaimed.

 _Meanwhile, in the other room, Ron was still sleeping. The poor owl kept tapping at the window, but Ron wasn't waking up._

The letter basically said something like this:

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are inviting you to redo your seventh year! Any seventh years from last year who choose to do this are going to be taking special classes. Dumbledore says it's a surprise. We await your owl no later than 31 July. Term starts September 1, but we want you to come August 28 at 3:30pm. Please apparate to Hogsmeade and then have a nice walk.

Professor McGonagall"

"We are totally doing this," Hermione said. "Special classes, no student in Hogwarts history has ever been able to take any of these classes! Well, none of them had some war against a Dark Wizard, but still. We can't miss this chance!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sent a reply back to Hogwarts on the school owls.

"Wait," Harry paused. "What about Ron?"

 _In the other room, the owl had given up tapping and was sitting there patiently. Ron was still sleeping soundly._

Harry walked into their room and saw Ron.

"Um, how long has it been already?" He checked the time. "It's already 9:30, someone get a bucket of water! We are waking him up the easy way!"

"No need!" Ginny was smiling evilly. "Aguamenti!"

A stream of water splashed into Ron.

"AAAAAAH!" he screamed. "SPIDERS! THEY ARE DANCING AND... oh. What was that for?" he accused.

"The owl has been there for a while Ron, you should let it in," Hermione chided.

Ron read the letter, looked like he was going to die of annoyance, realized both Harry and Hermione were probably going to do it, so he also sent his reply.

"Special classes though," Ron muttered. "What is it, therapy for the war?"


	2. Hogwarts (HP)

**Chapter 2: Harry Potter POV: Hogwarts**

 _August 28, 3:18pm_

Finally, it was time to visit Hogwarts again after three months! Harry had read the news, and that Hogwarts had been under major reconstruction and repairs after the war. He couldn't wait to see what it would look like.

"Time to go!" Hermione called happily, running down the stairs. "See you later, Ginny!"

The three friends turned on the spot and apparated into Hogsmeade.

After walking for a while, with Ron complaining of tiredness and fatigue and Hermione telling him to shut up, they finally arrived. Hogwarts looked exactly as it used to, probably because of the magic.

"It's magnificent!" Hermione sighed. Harry nodded in agreement, while Ron was telling them to hurry up since he really had to rest his poor legs.

They went inside the Great Hall, which was both great and also a hall. There weren't many students there; just a few, like Neville. Surprisingly, Draco and his two friends were there too.

"I bet it's because he wants to be special," Ron muttered.

Actually, Neville, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only other ones there.

"Just seven of us?" Hermione asked, outraged. "Do the other students know what they're missing?"

"Apparently not," Ron said. "See, we probably shouldn't have come either. I think they were being smart. We should be smart too." He began inching away.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in.

"Seven students, great," he said to the large collection of teachers. In fact, there were more teachers than students by quite a lot.

"I'm very glad all of you have decided to redo your seventh year via special classes," Dumbledore began. "Basically, you all have one simple assignment. Go to Muggle School, but there's a twist. Be a normal muggle. That is, don't use any magic. You will be learning all of the normal muggle 16-year-old curriculums."

"Aw, what?!" Crabbe and Goyle were moaning. "Muggle School? No magic?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like they normally did.

"Even better, you all have a chance to visit America! One of America's famous states - New York! Perhaps you would all enjoy touring the cities during holidays."

"You still haven't explained why there are so many teachers..." Hermione pointed out.

"We're going to teach muggle classes," Professor McGonagall said. "We will teach perhaps one to three classes, and then apparate back to teach our Hogwarts classes. Albus has been kind enough to allow us to apparate right outside the front gates, so we won't have to walk far. Does that answer your question, Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "But... what classes are we taking? When does school start? Where will we stay? How are we even going to get there?"

"All good questions!" Dumbledore said. "Here's a form so you can choose five classes," he passed out the papers and continued speaking. "Apparently, in Muggle School, physical education, or 'P.E.', is required, and so is Maths and History. For your second question - September 1st, just like Hogwarts. You will be staying on campus, in dormitories. Kind of like Hogwarts, except no magical moving staircases. Today we will be apparating to New York."

"But Professor, I've read all about New York!" Hermione exclaimed. "Which part of New York is it? Brooklyn? Queens? Staten Island? Manhattan?"

"Manhattan! A lovely place. I defeated a vampire there, once. Used a calming draught, threw it straight at her! Simple piece of work," Gilderoy Lockhart called out.

"What's _he_ doing here? What can he actually teach?" Harry wondered. Honestly, that guy was definitely some sort of fake. Judging by the other students' reactions, they were thinking the same thing.

"Smiling Lessons!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "He's won the award in Witch Weekly quite a few times, after all."

"Can we go now?" Harry asked. He was becoming bored already, and was beginning to wonder what muggle sports were most like Quidditch. The Muggles didn't have such high-quality games after all.


	3. Day One Begins (HP)

**Chapter 3: Harry Potter POV: 0 - Day Begins**

 _September 1, 7:30am_

It was the first day of classes! Harry Potter could not wait to meet the muggle students. For some reason, he kept imagining himself being superior and knowing things the muggles didn't know. In fact, they'd probably never realize such a great secret like wizards were out there in the world. Poor muggles - Harry could clearly remember himself when he was eleven and had just learnt that wizards and witches were real. It had been such a surprise, and the best birthday present ever.

Harry was also hoping to make a new friend, and he knew Hermione was looking for someone who would be as smart as she was. "But they're muggles," Ron said. "They can't be as smart as you, you're a _witch_!"

Then Hermione pointed out how dumb Ron was, and Ron blushed. "Well, I'm an exception," he muttered.

Anyways, Harry and the other six Hogwarts students had moved into their dorms a few days earlier. Harry was surprised to learn that he would share a room with both Neville and Ron. Draco and his two buddies were together - no surprise there. Hermione was currently by herself, but Hermione claimed it was because her roommate hadn't arrived yet.

Harry walked down the stairs from his 4th-floor room. Hermione was already waiting at the bottom and drinking some tea.

"I'm wondering about the muggle students. I hope they're interesting... maybe we will have some new friends by the end of today!" Hermione said as soon as she saw Harry.

"I was thinking about that too!" said Harry.

"Where's Ron? It's already 7:34, and classes start at 8:30," Hermione murmured worriedly.

"I'm here!" Ron called. He looked really tired.

"Finally, let's go get a quick breakfast," Harry said.

After they finished breakfast, it was already 8:00.

"Hey, what do you all have first?" Harry wondered aloud to his friends. "I have History."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Me too."

"Same here!" Hermione smiled. "I wonder who the teacher is?"

"Guess we'll find out!" Harry said excitedly.


	4. History 1 Class 1 (HP)

**Chapter 4: Harry Potter POV: 1 - History**

 _September 1, 8:10am, History Class 1_

"Here it is!" Harry said, entering the classroom. There were three tables with five chairs each.

"Two teachers?" Hermione asked with confusion after reading the board. "Don't classes normally have only one?"

"It's probably because Professor Binns is also teaching, and is helping the normal teacher," Harry whispered as the three friends found seats at a table near the front of the classroom.

"I hope the normal teacher is less boring than Binns," Ron whispered back.

"Don't say that about him!" Hermione chided. "It's not his fault he's a ghost... I do hope the magic the professors used will make everyone think he's not a ghost, though."

The three friends kept chatting about Muggle School and how different it would be from Hogwarts. "We'll get to learn about the muggles' history!" Hermione said optimistically. At 8:16, two more students entered the classroom. One had brown hair with a gold streak and brown eyes; the other student also had brown hair, but he had blue eyes. They sat down at the table next to the window. After a minute of awkward silence, "I wonder who they are," Ron whispered quietly. That was a surprise - usually, when Ron whispered, it was annoyingly loud.

The two students, who had been looking out the window, glanced at Ron and then back outside. "That was weird," Hermione whispered, confused like Harry. "Did they hear us?"

"Probably," Harry replied in a quiet voice. Then he said louder, "Why are we even whispering? It's not like we're talking about ways to murder people!"

The two muggle students had looked at him again.

"Sorry, just an example," he tried to reassure them. After all, they had probably been frightened to death when they had heard that. After the Wizarding War though, Harry had thought more about this type of topic. Unfortunately.

Anyways, the example seemed to make the muggles feel better because they began having a quiet conversation. Harry decided to check the time: It was 8:19. Harry heard the door opening and looked up. Two girls were entering the classroom. One had blond hair and blue eyes, the other had ash blonde hair and grey eyes. Harry was honestly getting confused with all the descriptions now, and hoped they would be doing introductions during class. The two girls sat at the table with the other muggles.

 _8:20_

Draco came in, without his two friends, and sat down at the third table. Harry knew that his friends Crabbe and Goyle were probably taking Gibberish for their first class.

 _8:24_

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes came in, except he had a darker skin color than the one with the gold streak. He sat down at the third table.

 _8:25_

Another boy, this one with blond hair and blue eyes, came in. This boy looked around the room, saw the boy that had come in one minute earlier, and sat down with them.

 _8:30_

Neville came in looking lost, but then relieved when he saw Harry and his friends. Neville sat down with them.

Finally, the two teachers entered the classroom. Harry held his breath as he looked at Professor Binns, hoping he wouldn't see a ghost like he normally did. Then he let out a sigh of relief, which unfortunately didn't last very long. Professor Binns looked like a normal human. The reason why his sigh of relief didn't last very long... was because of the other teacher. This creepy looking person had black hair and black eyes, and super pale skin, and it was scaring Harry to death, like literally. Harry glanced at the board.

"Mr. Hades?" Hermione whispered nervously. The other students were all doing the same.

"Hello everyone, and good morning!" Professor Binns announced cheerfully, though he did sound a little nervous. Probably because the other teacher looked so scary, and Binns would have to work with him. Mr. Hades turned to Professor Binns and said something that was probably reassuring.

"Please introduce yourselves, and say something you enjoy," Professor Binns continued a bit more confidently. "We'll start here and go around in a circle," he said, pointing to Harry's table.

"Okay, I'll go first," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter, and I enjoy..." he tried to think of something that was a muggle's version of quidditch. "Soccer," he finished, remembering that in America, football meant something different.

"Ronald Weasley, but I go by Ron. I also enjoy soccer."

"Hermione Granger, I enjoy reading books and math and basically anything related to studying."

"Neville Longbottom, I enjoy gardening."

"Draco Malfoy, I enjoy soccer," he said, looking at Harry kind of thankfully. It was probably because Draco had no idea what muggles did, and he had realized soccer was the American muggle version of quidditch.

"Carter Kane, I enjoy skydiving!" the darker haired muggle boy at the table said enthusiastically. It even seemed a little sarcastic...

"Will Solace. I enjoy archery and medical stuff, and I'm going to be a doctor!" the third boy introduced himself.

At the third table, they all looked at each other before one of the girls stood up.

"Jenny Dalby, I enjoy cooking," the blue-eyed girl announced.

"Alyss Mainwaring, I'm a diplomat, and I think it's very fun," the grey-eyed girl said.

"Ferus Olin, I enjoy baseball," - the boy with gold streaks.

"Anakin Skywalker, and I also enjoy baseball," - the boy without gold streaks.

"And I'm Professor Binns!" Professor Binns said. "I'll be teaching you history this year, along with Mr. Hades here."

"How long do these classes last again?" Ron asked. He was probably hoping to get away from Mr. Hades, who hadn't spoken yet, as soon as possible. Exactly what Harry wanted to do, although if Mr. Hades could actually teach history, that would be great. Harry doubted Professor Binns really knew anything about muggle history.

"Classes are eighty-five minutes long each," Hermione whispered to them. "You should try to be a little quieter, classes have started already, remember?"

"Today we will begin with the earlier humans of the Earth," Professor Binns started.

"Isn't he going to say anything?" Neville whispered, gesturing discreetly at Mr. Hades.

"Probably now," Harry answered. "I think he gave Professor Binns a script of what to say, but he's just going to stand there and stare at us creepily..."

It was true though; Mr. Hades _was_ standing there and staring creepily, mostly at Will Solace for some reason, and Professor Binns _did_ have a script (which was, unfortunately, very long).

"Ah, yes, you have a question?" Professor Binns asked the boy without gold streaks. The boy nodded.

"Professor Binns, sir, why isn't your colleague saying anything?" Anakin asked. He sounded like he was trying very hard to be formal.

"Um, yes, good question," Professor Binns said. "Um, he has an extremely quiet voice, so you can barely hear him, but his history is excellent. So I'm here to say it, and he gave me the topics to discuss."

"As I was saying, the earlier humans of the Earth. Well, at first, you see, there were monkeys, and they slowly evolved into humans. At first, the humans couldn't do anything, and they had to hunt and gather plants so they could eat. They didn't even have fire to cook their food for quite a while."

Professor Binns continued lecturing on early humans who hunted and gathered food for the next hour. Fortunately, it was much more interesting than his normal curriculums, but still. Harry would have preferred if they could actually do something other than listen. He secretly hoped the next class would be more interesting. Although it was surprising how he could keep talking about the same thing, but add new bits of information, for an entire hour.

 _9:53_

"Your homework due on September 3 will be to finish these worksheets. You will explain the advantages and disadvantages of the early humans," Professor Binns continued in his usual monotone. He walked around, passing out papers, while Mr. Hades was still standing in the exact same spot, but was staring at Anakin instead.

Harry looked at the papers he had just been given. "THIS much homework?!" It was true, though, there were five double-sided worksheets with minimal pictures and a lot of empty spaces to write in.

Suddenly, there was an annoyingly loud chiming sound.

"Oops, looks like we're out of time!" Professor Binns said. "Class dismissed."

Harry and his friends went off to their next class - Chemistry.


	5. Chemistry Class 1 (HP)

**rainbow leapard (Guest):** **were is annabeth?:(** \- Well, Annabeth isn't in this particular history class. But she's definitely an important character. Actually, they're all important. :)

 **Fiction is the Truth: Cool story bro.** \- Thanks. **Alysss! Yusss!** \- Yeah go Alyss ;)

 **Chapter 5: Harry Potter POV: 2 - Chemistry**

 _September 1, 10:00am, Chemistry_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville (he had decided to tag along or he would be late) entered their next class: Chemistry. He looked around the classroom: There were four tables with four seats each. The four Hogwarts Gryffindors sat down at the table near the door.

Around the classroom, there were already eleven other students, including Draco Malfoy. He still didn't have his two buddies, but he was sitting with some other students.

One of the students from one of Harry's earlier classes, Carter, was sitting with Draco again, except there was also a blonde-haired girl with them. Carter and the girl were chatting - maybe they were boyfriend and girlfriend, perhaps?

At a different table, Ferus and Anakin were sitting with two new people. The girl had blonde hair and grey eyes, and the boy had sea-green eyes and messy hair, and really reminded Harry of himself. They were occasionally talking to Ferus and Anakin, and occasionally talking to Carter and his girlfriend.

At the last table, a blonde girl with green eyes was talking to a boy with really spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and they were occasionally talking to two boys. One also had brown hair and brown eyes, but his hair wasn't all spiky. The two other boys were talking about their amazing girlfriends. Harry caught something along the lines of, "She can _cook_ the best food ever!" from the second one. "Cooking is great."

At exactly 10:01, the two teachers entered. Snape - _of course he teaches Chemistry, it's basically Muggle Potions_ \- entered dramatically, and a way-too-pretty lady who looked... like the prettiest lady in the whole world entered and sashayed down the middle of the classroom.

"I'm Miss Aphrodite! And I enjoy teaching about the chemistry of love!" she said in a gorgeous voice once she reached to front of the classroom.

"I'm Professor Snape," Snape said in his usual drawl. "I teach Chemistry, and I do not tolerate any disobedience."

"Aw, come on Mr. Snape!" Miss Aphrodite gave a cute smile, causing half the boys to swoon. "The chemistry of love is much more important! See there, those two? They obviously just love each other but they're too scared to admit it!"

She turned to the class. "Today we are learning about how to tell if someone likes you! And what to do if you like someone!" Miss Aphrodite turned to Snape. "Mr. Snape, dear, why don't you teach the weird chemical mixing class on September 3? I'm sure these children would be delighted to learn more about love affairs," she said.

Snape looked very vexed, but he apparently decided it wasn't worth it to try to argue. Harry felt like Miss Aphrodite had some sort of hypnotism effect or charm or something, because most of the boys were beginning to drool, including himself.

"At least have them introduce themselves," Snape agreed.

"Oh, okay!" Miss Aphrodite said with a bright smile. "How about this table first, and we can go counter clockwise! Please say your name and your secret girlfriend or boyfriend. You can also say something you enjoy if you want" She was pointing at the table with blonde-green-eyed girl, spiky-haired boy, non-spiky-haired boy, and other random boy.

"Sure!" the spiky-haired boy announced, standing up. "I'm John Smith, and I don't have any boyfriends, girlfriends, secret lovers, crushes, or whatever. I really enjoy reading, doing math, and travelling."

"You can't _not_ have a love affair! That's not possible!" Miss Aphrodite looked like she was going to find him a girlfriend.

"I'm Rose Tyler," the girl said. "And I don't have a crush on anyone, either! I also enjoy travelling."

"No, dear, you certainly have a crush. You are thinking of a very handsome man... is that right? Except he's in tenth grade, and he goes to a different school." #jackharkness

"I'm Will Treaty, and my amazing girlfriend is Alyss Mainwaring! She takes Biology though."

"Gilan, and my girlfriend is Jenny Dalby. She's the best cook ever! She also takes Biology."

"Draco Malfoy, no girlfriends or boyfriends at the moment. I enjoy playing soccer."

"Carter Kane," Carter began. Harry was a little excited to be hearing Carter having a girlfriend. "And my girlfriend goes to a different school." Huh? Wasn't his girlfriend right there?

"Sadie Kane," his 'girlfriend' said. "No, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his sister, for those of you that don't know. And my boyfriend goes to BAG in Brooklyn."

"Ferus Olin, and I vowed to not have any emotional attachments."

"Anakin Skywalker, and I took the same vows..."

"But you are thinking of such a lovely young lady!" Miss Aphrodite said. "Why would you take those silly vows anyways? Emotional attachment is good! Do you know how many love affairs I've had? And all the young men were so lovely!"

"Annabeth Chase," the blonde girl said. "This is my boyfriend over here. He's super dumb though. I enjoy studying, reading, and math."

"Percy Jackson," the Harry-look-alike said. "This is my girlfriend, and yeah. She's smarter than me. I like swimming."

"Awwww, Percabeth!" Miss Aphrodite gushed.

"Harry Potter," Harry said when it was his turn. "I have a girlfriend who is in a boarding school in Scotland. I enjoy playing soccer."

"Hermione Granger. Perhaps I have a boyfriend in mind... I enjoy studying, reading, and math!" Hermione was looking at Annabeth. She was also kind of looking at John, but he didn't way he enjoyed studying.

"Ronald Weasley, I go by Ron though. And I do have such an amazing girlfriend in mind, but I don't know if she notices me... Anyways, I enjoy playing soccer!"

"Neville Longbottom. No love affairs, but I'm thinking if there's someone who enjoys gardening as much as me..."

At this point, Snape was already back at Hogwarts (he had left right as Harry began introducing himself).

"And continuing with our lesson..." Miss Aphrodite said.

 _11:25_

"And the worksheet on love that I just passed out is your homework. Class dismissed!" Miss Aphrodite announced. Harry was wondering whether he would prefer Snape's actual chemistry class, or Miss Aphrodite's love affair chemistry class. He and his friends headed off to lunch.


	6. Chemistry Class 1 (PJ)

**Thanks for everyone that bothered reading this! And especially those that also bothered reviewing ;)**

 **Allonships: Wow keep up being awesome -** Yeah thanks! Though, I'm having a super hard time coming up with one of the future chapters.

 **Fiction is the Truth: Oh man, Snape will snap at Aphrodite at some point, I bet. -** Totally! We need more Chemistry classes like this.

 **If you have any suggestions for any classes or anything like that, or if you want a specific character's POV, I'm going to try to do that for you ;)**

 **Just review.**

 **Chapter 6: Percy Jackson POV: 2 - Chemistry**

 _September 1, 9:57am, Chemistry_

The only reason why Percy was here with Annabeth and a few other demigods was because of Chiron. And the gods, and most likely those annoying Fates.

 _Flashback - August 18_

" _Happy birthday Percy!" Chiron called. The other campers cheered loudly._

" _As a birthday present, the gods have decided that for school, you and a few other demigods will be attending high school! Remember: Don't use your powers, and please. Try not reveal yourselves?"_

" _Do I have to?" Percy whined._

" _Yes... that's the present," Annabeth said. "Come on Percy, I'm sure it will be fun! I'm coming too!"_

 _That was all they needed to convince Percy to come._

 _End Flashback_

So now here he was, sitting at a table with Annabeth and two other students who had identified themselves as Anakin and Ferus. They were interesting names, really, but whatever, he couldn't complain when his name was _Perseus_. The four tablemates were discussing the best ways to knock someone out.

"Get a baseball bat, and sneak up on them! Hit them on the head," Anakin suggested.

"Nah, the pressure point on their neck," Ferus argued.

"I still think it's better to hold them underwater until they faint," Percy said for the tenth time.

"Really, why would you all knock them out when you can tie them up?" Anakin asked. "Tying someone up is way better. Then you can interrogate them."

Percy was also talking to Carter and Sadie, the amazing Egyptian magician Kane siblings. Percy and Annabeth had met them recently and totally got rid of a weirdo evil Elvis-hair magician named Setne. When the two Kanes had heard Percy and Annabeth would be going to a school full of mortals, they decided it would be fun too. So here they were.

"Man that crocodile was huge though!" Percy said to Carter. "I'm sorry for saying it was all bent and weird though."

"Nah it's okay. Sorry for punching you," Carter replied.

Then Carter and Annabeth would begin discussing something related to books and plans and studying.

"They're probably going to find someone like that at school. Someone who is a studying person," Percy said to Sadie.  
"Yeah, plans. Who needs _plans_?" Sadie asked.

"Well, I tend to have a plan," a student from another table said. "I'm John Smith, by the way. And my plans are usually either 'run' or ... well... actually, I normally don't have a plan."

"That's why he keeps getting into trouble," the girl at his table said. Now that Percy thought about it, there were only three girls, and they were at separate tables. "Rose Tyler, by the way. And yeah, his plan of 'run' works like all the time."

Then two teachers entered. "Oh no, it's her! What's she doing, teaching chemistry?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The chemistry of love, obviously!" she replied matter of factly.

"Love?" Ferus asked. "No thanks."

"What's with that guy, he keeps glaring at everyone. Especially the dude that looks a bit like me," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I'm Miss Aphrodite! And I enjoy teaching about the chemistry of love!" Aphrodite said brightly.

"Oh no, noooooo..." Percy muttered.

"I'm Professor Snape," 'Professor Snape' drawled. "I teach Chemistry, and I do not tolerate any disobedience."

 _And you know what happens next.~_


	7. Lunch D1 (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: Lol. Percy's face when he saw Snape** \- :)

 **Allonships: Wow another awesome chapter with amazing characters but I wonder who will be teaching pe bet you it's either Hermes or coach hedge!** \- Oh wow. I knew I was forgetting someone for P.E.! I'm adding Coach Hedge now. **Sorry my last comment was meant for chapter 6 pls forgive me** \- I don't care. It was a review, and reviews are great.

 **Hope you enjoy my sad short chapters, though! At some point, Neville gets a really long chapter though.**

 **Also, main POV is probably going to be Harry, but you get other points of views for the other classes and also because life is better that way.  
**

 **Next note: Go to**

 **tiny.**

 **cc**

 **/beingnormalmap**

 **for a really bad map of the school. Feel free to make suggestions.**

 **Also, two chapters will be released on Halloween!**

 **Any suggestions?**

Chapter 7: Harry Potter POV: - Lunch

September 1, 11:30, Lunch

Finally, Harry and his friends found the cafeteria, after asking around for directions and looking for little helpful signs. Turns out, there was a giant sign with an arrow pointing towards the cafeteria reading "CAFETERIA THIS WAY."

For lunch, there were freshly-grown cucumbers that last year's gardening students had planted, turkey, and lots of other random foods. Harry got a little bit of each, while Ron literally got a mountain of food. The three friends sat down on one of the benches at a table, and Ron began stuffing his face like usual.

"Can we sit here?" someone asked. Harry looked up to see John and his friend, Rose.

"Um, sure!" Harry exclaimed, scooting out of the way. "Um, actually, you can sit on the other side of the table," he mumbled hurriedly.

"No problem!" John exclaimed. "Tell me, Harry, that was your name right? Well, you do enjoy soccer right? Why don't we start a soccer club?"

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked from next to Harry.

Uh oh. Ron had said that he enjoyed soccer earlier. Harry desperately hoped neither John nor Rose had a good memory.

"Oh, the muggle Quidditch, right? I remember now!"

Uh oh. Ron had just said 'muggle' and 'Quidditch', but John and Rose looked like they were paying attention to their food and not Ron. Phew, close call.

Harry and his friends stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

After lunch, the three friends went to their third class of the day: Latin.


	8. Lunch D1 (RT)

**Allonships: Let's hope john and rose didn't hear or that would be desatoros ps can't spell -** Well... I always try to spell nicely. Unfortunately, I have that problem, even though I mess it up a lot. Also, oops, some people did hear that ;) **  
**

 **Fiction is the Truth: Demigods bosses at Latin. I saw your map of the school. It's cool. Athena should teach Latin.** \- Hmm... Only Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are teaching Latin at the Moment. Though, Athena could always be a guest teacher :) **  
**

 **Thanks for these two people who are... yay reviewing. Also, every day has thirteen chapters. How - well, I finished two days, and figured out they both had thirteen chapters. So now, I'm actually going to plan the stories a tiny bit before writing, and am trying to stick to the thirteen-chapter rule. Maybe it's also partially because there are thirteen Doctors. Who knows?**

 **Chapter 8: Rose Tyler POV: - Lunch**

 _September 1, 11:30, Lunch_

Why was Rose even at school again, high school especially, and in classes with characters from fiction? Oh yes - The Doctor. He claimed they were real, and that they were all going to a school to pretend to be normal people. By normal, he meant "mortals and muggles". Of course, not all of them actually had powers, but that wasn't the point - they were all supposed to be fiction. Well, supposed to.

 _Flashback_

" _You're telling me Harry Potter is_ real _?" Rose asked incredulously._

" _Yes! And Percy Jackson, and the Rangers of Araluen, and the Star Wars characters., they're all going to the same high school and pretending to be normal people... you okay?"_

" _Yeah," Rose sighed. "And I thought the fact that a box that's bigger on the inside and that travels in time and all of space was real. enough. Now you're telling me fictional characters are real. Even ones from the future."_

" _Yup! Come on, why don't we join the school? After all, it's supposedly full of 'normal people.' Don't you want to have some fun?"_

" _Okay, fine, but how are we supposed to go there? You definitely look like you're 30 at least, are you doing to be a teacher? And I'm 19!"_

" _Well, there's this de-aging magic light, it manipulates your cells slightly so that you look younger. Don't sorry, all memories are intact and such. You ready?"_

 _Rose looked at him like he was crazy (which was completely true, she had to admit). "Why wouldn't I be ready? Where's the magic light? Let's do it!"_

So... here she was, with the Doctor under his one of his aliases, John Smith. It was a completely common name, so she could understand why he'd choose it.

Unfortunately, he was still wearing his normal choice of clothing, which somehow still fit him. Maybe it was because it magically shrank under the magic light...

Rose was in a dorm room with two girls - Annabeth and Sadie. They were either normal people - though Rose doubted that - or future fictional characters.

After going to a sword fighting lesson with the Doctor and meeting a few new people like Horace, Clarisse, and Annabeth's boyfriend Percy, they went to a very interesting Chemistry class.

The teacher Miss Aphrodite, which Rose suspected was the actual goddess, changed the class into a discussion of love, and frankly, Rose decided she'd prefer Professor Snape's lessons.

Now Rose and the Doctor were at lunch, and for some reason they served a large assortment of random foods. Rose chose a few, including the cucumbers, and struggled with keeping her tray from tipping over randomly. The Doctor, obviously, had no problem with it.

After walking around for awhile, the Doctor asked someone, "Can we sit here?"

Rose looked up from carefully balancing her tray to see Harry agreeing. Wow, Rose never thought she would eat lunch with Harry Potter trying to be a 'normal person'. Life with the Doctor certainly was interesting.

"No problem!" the Doctor replied to something Harry had said. "Tell me, Harry, that was your name right? Well, you do enjoy soccer right? Why don't we start a soccer club?"

"Harry, what's that?" Ron asked from next to Harry.

This probably wasn't supposed to happen, since Rose definitely remembered Ron saying he enjoyed playing soccer during introductions.

"Oh, the muggle Quidditch, right? I remember now!" Ron exclaimed.

Rose was pretty sure Ron wasn't supposed to say "muggle" or "Quidditch," but it was too late now, and she wondered what she could do to pretend she didn't notice the mistakes. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose say the Doctor pretend to be focused in his food, so she followed his example. They all finished their food in silence, and after lunch Rose and the Doctor went to their next class: Greek.


	9. Latin Class 1 (HP)

**Chapter 9: Harry Potter POV: 3 - Latin**

 _September 1, 1:00pm, Latin_

As he entered the classroom, Harry noticed a cat on the teacher's desk. There was also a giant stack of books on the ground behind a second table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were definitely the ones teaching Latin.

There were three tables with three seats each. Harry and his two friends sat down at one, while Neville and Draco sat at another with Ferus. At the third table was Jenny and Alyss, and someone who was probably their friend. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. That boy was talking to his two friends about the sword fighting class he had had earlier.

Like Harry had expected, the teachers _were_ Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Obviously, Professor McGonagall didn't jump off the table and change into a human since it was muggle school, but the tiny Professor Flitwick did carry the cat into the closet.

At 1:00, Professor McGonagall walked out of the closet, while Professor Flitwick climbed onto his stack of books.

"Hello class, I am your teacher for Latin this year, Professor McGonagall. This is Professor Flitwick," she gestured to the teacher on the books.

"Thank you," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Today we will be doing introductions first. Let's start at this table," he was pointing at Harry.

"Harry Potter," Harry said. "By the way, I really enjoy soccer."

"Ronald Weasley, and I also enjoy soccer."

"Hermione Granger, I enjoy studying."

"Ferus Olin, I enjoy baseball."

"Neville Longbottom, I enjoy gardening."

"Draco Malfoy, I enjoy soccer."

"Horace Altman, I take sword fighting lessons."

"Jenny Dalby, I enjoy cooking."  
"Alyss Mainwaring, I'm taking lessons to be a diplomat."

"Thank you for those introductions," Professor Flitwick squeaked again. "Today we will be learning numbers in Latin and Roman numerals. unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque," he began. "Those are the Latin numbers one through five."

Professor Flitwick explained the numbers up to twenty, and then Professor McGonagall began Roman numerals. They were given many practice problems, and Hermione obviously did excellently on all of them.

 _1:25_

"Tomorrow we will begin learning more vocabulary," Professor McGonagall said. "Your first test will be on September 4. Please study. Your homework for today is this worksheet on Latin numbers and Roman numerals. "Class dismissed."

Harry and his friends went to their last class of the day.


	10. Sneaky Statues 1 (HP)

Chapter 10: Harry Potter POV: 4 - Sneaky Statues

September 1, 2:30, Sneaky Statues

Harry left his friends to go to his last class of the day: Sneaky Statues. Ron was going to a private Nap Class, and Hermione was going to a private Architecture Class. Sneaky Statues was a fun muggle game he had seen Dudley play (and fail). Harry also didn't know what to choose, so he was going to Sneaky Statues now.

He walked onto the field and saw the teacher and five students there.  
"Oh, look!" the teacher shouted cheerfully when Harry came closer. "It's our last student, Harry Potter! I'm Mr. Crowley, and I teach Sneaky Statues or the Art of Sneaking Around."

Harry saw the five students were Sadie, Will, Gilan, Alyss, and Jenny.

"We will be in pairs for now! Opposite genders, please, so you don't cheat!" Harry decided the teacher smiled way too much. Harry looked around. Will had paired up with Alyss, and Gilan was with Jenny.

Harry walked up to Sadie. "Um, Sadie, we're partners for this, right?"

"Of course!" Now that Harry could hear more clearly, he realized Sadie had a British accent. It was faint, and probably fading, but he could still hear it.

"All right. So the female will turn around, and the partner will move. Basically, girls, you try to notice your friend moving. As for the boys... try not to get caught!"  
Harry attempted to do something, but Sadie whipped around and pointed at him.

"Your arm moved, your leg wobbled there... really, are you trying to be seen?"

Harry glanced around and saw that Will and Gilan were doing way better than he was. In fact, even though he was staring at them, he could barely see them move...

"Stop staring!" Sadie was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Otherwise, they will think you are in love with them or something."

"Okay, time's up! Please switch partners."

Harry kept failing, and when class ended, he was probably the only one who didn't make a single move without being seen.

Was it too late to switch classes?

"For homework," Mr. Crowley was saying. "You can practice with your friends. There will be a test, move without me seeing you! It's a fun class anyways. Class dismissed."

Harry sighed and went off to find his friends.


	11. After School D1 (HP)

**I'm considering adding an anime to this fanfiction? So there will be seven fandoms? What do you think?**

 **Also, sorry about yesterday. It was the fourth day for me to update... I was going to on November 3, but then I kind of forgot. Oops.**

 **Chapter 11: Harry Potter POV: 5 - After School**

 _September 1, 4:10pm, School Courtyard_

Harry found Hermione animatedly discussing some type of architecture building project with her new friend, Annabeth.  
"And we should add arches here, here and here," Hermione said. "It will allow the most support and the least amount of stone, and it looks really good."

"Hello, Harry!" Annabeth called over. Hermione looked up from their diagram. "Oh hi, sorry, I didn't notice you! We're discussing our project. Both of us take architecture with Miss Athena, and she agreed to let us design a building together!"

Harry was glad Hermione had found a friend who shared such similar interests - if he didn't know better, he would have thought they were long-lost sisters or something.

"Hermione, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, looking around for a familiar mop of red hair.

"Um, no," Hermione replied. "Why don't you go ahead an look for him? I'm going to be here for a few hours to discuss the project with Annabeth."

"Sure, see you later!" Harry called. "Bye!"

He walked off towards a large group of students, hoping Ron was in the crowd. They were at the field and looking at something interesting, it seemed.

Harry pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, stop shoving!" one of the tenth graders yelled. "It's just a weird looking foreign object, that's it!"

Harry decided the "weird looking foreign object" was something he should look at - what if the wizards were exposed because of this incident?

Turns out, the object was just a big lump of rock, and Harry was determined to find out who had put it there.

"Ron!" Harry called, looking around. He looked at the rock again... and he noticed Ron was on it. Sure, the rock wasn't that big - only eight feet in height, but Harry was honestly afraid his friend would fall off and hurt himself. Ron was rather clumsy at times, after all.

"What are you doing up there? It's dangerous..."

"Isn't this cool, though?" Ron asked delightfully. "Everyone wants to come up here! I'm lucky Nap Class ended early today, so I just sat up here."

"Ron, Hermione's waiting," Harry sighed. What was Ron thinking?

"Oh, yeah, sure Harry. I'm coming down now..." Ron spent the next fifteen minutes trying to find a way off until he finally gave up and just jumped off.

"Ow!" Ron clutched his knee. "Don't worry Harry, I'll be alright."

When they reached Hermione, she was still talking about the same project with Annabeth, except Annabeth's boyfriend Percy was also there.

"Guess what?" Annabeth asked Harry. "Percy's the only ninth grader on the swimming team, isn't that great! Well, he's also the only ninth grader who tried out, but he beat the other competitors by a lot."

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron said. "Wish I could be good at something..."

"Well, I'll go to the store and buy a few drawing pencils with Annabeth, Harry. See you later, and don't forget to do your homework!" Hermione and Annabeth walked away for their art supplies.

"We should do our homework," Ron suggested. "Like Hermione told us too."

"Sure," Harry sighed. Harry and Ron walked back to their dorms, leaving Percy standing there trying to understand the architectural drawing the girls had left behind.


	12. After School D1 (PJ)

**Fiction is the Truth:** **Percy stuck staring at blueprints. "Whut is this Annabeth?"** \- Percy's probably just like "What is this"

 **Also, if you have any fandoms you want to suggest - also include which characters, please review or PM me. As many fandoms as you want, but I have to have at least heard of it... and read it.**

Chapter 12: Percy Jackson POV: 5 - After School

September 1, 4:00pm, Swimming Pool

Obviously, Percy was going to try out for swimming, so after his last class of the day, Greek, he headed towards the swimming pool. Meanwhile, Annabeth went to find her new friend Hermione for a science project.

Percy crashed into the fence around the swimming pool. He looked up, found the gate, walked inside... and crashed into one of the swimming teachers.

Wait a second... "Mr. Poseidon?" he asked carefully.

"No, I think you're looking at the wrong person," Poseidon said. "I'm Mr. Blowfish." So Poseidon was here, named a little bit after his step dad... this was just getting weirder and weirder. First of all Ares teaches Sword Fighting, Aphrodite teaches Chemistry, Chiron teaches Greek, Hades teaches History... why were the gods becoming so interested in his school life? Oh right. This was his birthday present from them, and anyways most of the gods were eager to see him mess up his life.

He was going to bet more "Greek Mythology" people were going to teach some of his other classes, except for Sneaky Statues. Percy couldn't think of a god for statues or sneaking... well, there was Hermes, but he was too busy with the mail and deliveries, so it couldn't be him.

Percy definitely aced the swimming test, beating the other students - none of whom were in ninth grade, for some reason. He didn't even use his powers, and he made sure to stay wet after swimming. Well, Percy was pretty sure "Mr. Blowfish" helped him in the race though...

"Woah congrats kid!" the other coach announced after everyone finished. "I'm Mr. Whales, and I'm proud to say you're on the swimming team! Practice is from 4-6 Mondays to Thursdays."

After looking at "Mr. Blowfish" and seeing him wink, Percy went off to find Annabeth.

"Annabeth! I'm on the swimming team!" he called when he found her.

"Well, I knew you'd make it!" Annabeth smiled. "Obviously."

Hermione was there, looking at the project. "Well, I think it needs to be slightly shorter, otherwise it's going to fall during a Richter 5.4 earthquake," Hermione said.

Percy saw Harry and Ron come from the field, where there was a highly uninteresting rock.

"Guess what?" Annabeth asked Harry. "Percy's the only ninth grader on the swimming team, isn't that great! Well, he's also the only ninth grader who tried out, but he beat the other competitors by a lot."

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron said. "Wish I could be good at something..."

"Well, I'll go to the store and buy a few drawing pencils with Annabeth, Harry. See you later, and don't forget to do your homework!" Hermione and Annabeth walked away for their art supplies.

"We should do our homework," Ron suggested. "Like Hermione told us too."

"Sure," Harry sighed. Harry and Ron left, and Percy just stood there staring at the complicated architectural drawing.


	13. Shopping for Supplies (HG)

**Chapter 13: Hermione Granger POV: 5 - Shopping for Supplies**

 _September 1, 4:45pm, Supply Store_

Hermione was having a great day. Ever since reading the letter from Hogwarts and learning they would be going to school as muggles - Hermione had been having some of the best days of her life. She had even found someone who shared similar interests, a blonde girl named Annabeth.

Annabeth was super smart, and enjoyed reading as much as Hermione did. They had met after lunch by accident, and found out. Now, the two girls were doing an architecture project together, and they were at the supply store for drawing pencils.

"Annabeth, do you know where they keep the drawing materials by any chance?" Hermione asked. She was honestly rather sad she couldn't reveal the fact that she was a witch to Annabeth.

"No... I haven't been to this particular store before. But the art supplies should be near the back..." Annabeth walked down an aisle. "Here they are!"

"How about these?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a collection of pencils. Honestly, she hadn't studied pencils that much, but Annabeth apparently thought they were good too.

"Sure!" The two friends went off to buy them.

"Ummm," Hermione sighed. "I actually only have pounds since I forgot to exchange my money..."

"Don't worry, that's okay! Why don't we go exchange them tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. "I know where to go." By this time they had returned to school.

"Thanks! Well, see you tomorrow Annabeth!" Hermione headed off towards her dorm. "Cool, wait, my dorm is over here too!"

Annabeth and Hermione were apparently in neighboring dorms on the fifth floor. Annabeth was rooming with a plan-less girl, Sadie, and another girl named Rose, both of whom Hermione would love to be friends with.

When Hermione entered her room, she saw her roommates, Jenny and Alyss doing their homework.

"At least I have cooking class tomorrow, that should be way easier than this," Jenny was saying.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Alyss said enthusiastically. "Oh hi, Hermione! We were just doing our History homework. We're having a little bit of trouble, can you help us?"

"Oh, sure!" Hermione was excited. She could help her new roommates just like she used to help Harry and Ron. Well, she certainly hoped they were doing their homework even though she wasn't there.

After completing their History homework together, Hermione finished her Chemistry and Latin homework. Annabeth was keeping their project for the night, so Hermione decided to check on Jenny and Alyss.

With her help, they had finished their Latin homework, but they were stuck on a Biology problem.

"Hey, at least homework for Sneaky Statues is just practicing," Jenny sighed. "Our boyfriends are ever so helpful when we need help on unseen movement."

"Totally," Alyss agreed. "So the Punnett square... it's kind of like math, right? Pp•Pp... like factoring?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said, glad Alyss had gotten the right concept. "So then there's a chance it's PP, and a chance it's Pp, and it could also be pp. One-fourth chance for the two dominant or two recessive genes, while there's a one-half chance it's one dominant and one recessive."  
"Thanks, Hermione!" Jenny said.

"We should visit the cafeteria for dinner soon, it's already 9! The cafeteria closes at 10, and it will take at least five minutes to walk there!" Alyss announced suddenly.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried. She had been reading a very large textbook on muggle math titled "Beginner's Guide to PreAlgebra."

"We don't want to miss dinner!" Jenny said, grabbing her room key and heading towards the door. "Biology can wait. Dinner can not!"

The three room mates flew down the five flights of stairs, ran out the front door of the building, dashed across campus, entered the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Well, made it!" Hermione gasped for breath. "After we go back, I'm going to shower and call it lights out. We have two days to finish the homework after all. Well, I'm already done anyway."

The three girls finished their dinner and headed back to their room.

 _10:30_

Hermione finished brushing her teeth and showering, and crawled into bed. Jenny and Alyss were still finishing their Biology homework.

"You know what?" Jenny asked. "Let's finish this tomorrow."

She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, it seemed.

"Well, lights out I suppose!" Alyss turned off the lights, climbed into bed somehow even though it was really dark, and probably also fell asleep instantly.

Soon, Hermione's eyes also closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **-End September 1-**


	14. Day Two Begins (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: Jenny: pre-algebra can wait. Dinner cannot! #so true. -** I agree. I think I failed pre-algebra, honestly :)

 **Allonships: WoW absolutely love the story pitty the chapters aren't longer but it's fine I can't wait for the next chapter -** Sorry. I'm not one of those 100,000-word chapter people.

 **Anyways... for a complete collection of the story (all published versions)**

 **tiny.**

 **cc/**

 **beingnormal**

 **Again, thanks for reading, and/or reviewing, though I don't see how you can review without reading. Again, thanks for actually reading this thing! If you have any suggestions - i.e. characters, fandoms, suggestions for a class [haha figure out who is in which class yourself, perhaps create a table ;)], guest teachers, special classes (like I'm thinking of giving them an English class taught by Athena)...**

 **Chapter 14: Harry Potter POV: 0 - Day Number Two**

 _September 2, 7:30am_

Harry woke up, grabbed his glasses, and sat up. Where was all the red and gold? Harry rubbed his eyes. Oh right, he remembered now: They were muggles at a muggle school. "Special classes," Harry muttered. "Whoo-hoo."

"Huh?" Neville asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry sighed. "I'll be going down for breakfast, if Ron isn't up by 8, just spray him with water or something."

"Of course! I won't let you down, Harry!"

When Harry reached the breakfast area, he saw the other students checking their timetables. Of course... they were going to four new classes today! And there was Astronomy, which was taught by Professor Sinistra at 10:00.

"Hmmm," Harry sighed, munching on a bagel. First he had Conducting, with Professor Dumbledore... then the mandatory P.E. class, unless you were to take meditation. Harry didn't understand why anyone would take meditation. For his seventh class he had math, and then a free period since Astronomy was later in the day. So technically, someone could take nine classes every day.

"Hello, you're Harry, right? Harry Potter?" someone asked. Harry looked up and saw... Kevin, no wait, it was Charles. No... Cameron? Cody? Cole? Car... Carter!

"Hello!" the speaker, whom Harry was sure was Carter, asked. "Sorry, you blanked out for a second. You are Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah, you were Carter?"

"Yes. So I was here to ask if you were taking Conducting, taught by Professor Dumbledore? Sadie said her roommate's friend was taking the class, and that you were her roommate's friend's friend."

"Um..." Harry was really confused by the logic. It probably made sense, but Harry wasn't _that_ smart.

"I'm taking the class with my friends Ron and Hermione, yes," Harry finally said.

"Okay, good! Then you can help us find the right classroom!" Carter said with a smile. "Sadie keeps going around in circles, and I can't find it either."

So that's why, after breakfast, Harry and his two best friends led Carter and Sadie to the room in which Professor Dumbledore taught Conducting.


	15. Conducting Class 1 (SK)

**Fiction is the Truth: What is conducting?** \- some hand waving thing for orchestras or choirs to make sure everyone is going at the same pace.

 **Chapter 15: Sadie Kane POV: 1 - Conducting**

 _September 2, 8:30am, Conducting_

Sadie was enjoying herself - honestly, pretending to be a normal person at a school with her demigod friends was much better than another year at BAG. It was so great without the Bag Lady and Plastic Bags, and no Apophis to stop from taking over the world, and especially no weird crazy magician with an Elvis hairstyle.

After asking Harry Potter for directions to a conducting class - the only reason why Sadie and Carter had chosen the class was because they were magicians, and they waved their wands around. Though really, after taking one class with a crazy old man, she would be rethinking her decision. Even Maths would be more fun, probably.

"Hello, my huge amazing class!" the Professor, Dumb Ol' Door, said. "We will be learning... the art of Conducting!"

Sadie basically tuned out the rest of Ol' Door's speech. When they were actually doing something - A.K.A. waving a stick around randomly, she was more excited.

"No, don't you wave it like _this_?" Hermione asked. Hermione was Annabeth's friend, so Sadie supposed 'the friend of my friend is my friend.'

"Uh, I always thought it was like _this_ ," Ron said. He waved his stick, yelled something like "Aloha, Mora!" making Sadie think he was saying hello to his friend named Mora. His girlfriend, perhaps? Wait - there were only five people in the class, so maybe Mora was his nickname for Hermione. Or maybe Harry.

"Ron," Hermione was warning him. She was glancing at Harry and Carter, like 'uh oh'.

"Oops," Ron muttered. Sadie didn't understand why Ron would think that was bad. Maybe Hermione really didn't like the nickname 'Mora,' but Sadie was sure it was because of something else. She just had this little feeling... She would definitely tell Carter, Percy, and Annabeth later.


	16. Math 1 Class 1 (WT)

**Fiction is the truth: Ron will ruin the wizards. -** Probably. If the wizards get exposed, it's either him or an accidental apparation.

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 12 DAYS! I went on vacation. For Thanksgiving. And a choir concert in Vienna, Austria.**

 **Chapter 16: Will Treaty POV: 1 - Math Class 1**

 _September 2, 8:30am_

Will was at some school, in a weird technological world, with too much technology, and people that used weird tools and transportation. They even had such different classes... like _Math_? Who needed math, really, except maybe to calculate a journey overseas?

 _Flashback_

" _Horace, look at this rock!" Will called. A few of his friends and some of their teachers were gathered on a meadow to take the day off. Horace, Gilan, Jenny, and Alyss were there, along with Baron Arald, Halt, and Crowley._

" _Wow! It's so sparkly!" Jenny sighed, looking at it. "Where did you find it?"_

" _Just right here," Will said. "Horace, no, don't touch it!"_

 _Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and the group of eight people were suddenly in the future, and in a different world even. The three 'responsible' adults decided they should act normal, so now all eight of them were at school. The adults were teaching, the students were going to school, though Will was pretty sure 'Sneaky Statues' wasn't an actual class._

 _Flashback End_

So here was Will, sitting at a table with his four friends, and struggling to understand the concept of math.

One of the teachers, Mrs. Dodds, was writing on the board: "Factor a²+2ab+b²"

"I don't get it," Horace called. "What is factoring? And why are there letters in math?"

"You were supposed to have read the Algebra 1 textbook over the summer," Mrs. Dodds said in her creepy sinister voice.

"Mrs. Dodds, ma'am, I can help him!" a student, Anakin Skywalker, Will remembered, said.

"Of course you can help him," Professor Septima Vector said. "Here, Horace, why don't you sit with Anakin and his friends? I'm sure they would like to help you understand the concepts."

"I need help too," Will said. A student picked up his books and sat down at the empty seat.

"Here," he said, writing on a piece of paper '(a+b)(a+b)'. "So you see, this equation? It's the answer to the question on the board. We're going to work backwards, that way you can understand to concept. Do you know about F.O.I.L.?"

"What?" Jenny asked.

"It's-"

"front, outside, inside, last!" Alyss interjected.

"First, not front," the student said. "You read the textbook?"

"Yeah, last night!" she said. "I finished Biology, and Jenny was still working on it, so I began reading it. So... I think you multiply the first two, the two a's, and then you write a², and then the outside ones, and get ab, so you write a '+ab'..."

"Well, looks like your friend can help," the student said with a smile. "My name's John Smith, by the way. Pleased to meet you... Will?"

John went back to his table.

"Alyss, you could have told us you knew how to do it," Will whined. "It would have saved us some embarrassment. We needed help from another student!"

"You should read the books, then!" Alyss smiled. "Even Gilan read a little bit."

It was true, Gilan had finished three of the problems by now.

"What? Gilan..."

"Your homework is this worksheet!" Professor Septima Vector said. She handed out the papers. "Class dismissed."

Will decided Professor Septima Vector was better than Mrs. Dodds already.

"Oh no, is it P.E. already?" Jenny asked. There was a tone of nervousness in her voice.


	17. Smiling Lessons 1 (VC)

**And this is another chapter today, since I didn't update. :|**

 **Chapter 17: Vincent Crabbe POV: 1 - Smiling Lessons**

 _September 2, 8:30am, Smiling Lessons_

"Welcome, welcome!" It was the fool, Gilderoy Lockhart. Vincent was annoyed. He had to have decided a seventh year at Hogwarts was good. Oh well, now he was here. It was an easy class at least, but he hadn't had a single class with his friend Draco yet. At least all of his classes were with his other friend, Gregory Goyle. Unfortunately, there were just so many muggles at school! And a muggle school, even worse. The worst part was he couldn't use magic to make them fall on their face or die.

"We will start by smiling as widely as you can!" Lockhart said, smiling widely.

The four students in the class were Clarisse La Rue, Grover Underwood, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Clarisse tried smiling and ended up sneering, Grover's mouth was twitching nervously, Gregory looked like he was wincing, and Vincent probably didn't look any better.

"No, no, no, no!" Lockhart said, his smile fading. "Smiling is useful in life! It can get you on the Witch Weekly newspaper!"

"Ew, no," Clarisse said. "Can someone even explain why smiling is important?"

"You have to look good!" Lockhart announced. "That way, everyone likes you!"

"Except me," Clarisse muttered. "Can't I just beat his face up? Then he will no longer be pretty like a girl."

"Clarisse..." Grover sighed.

"Fine, Grover, maybe after the school year."

Apparently, though, Lockhart had heard the comment about "no longer pretty like a girl" and he was so scared, Vincent nearly laughed.

"C-c-c-c-class dismissed!" Lockhart stammered, even though it was still 8:50."

"Oh well, looks like we have a break before P.E," Clarisse said smirking. "Grover, come on." The two muggles left.

Gregory and Vincent looked at each other, then at the whimpering teacher, then they left too.

 **Ooh. Also chapters 17.5 and 17.9! They are SOOOOO short.**

C 17.5 Professor Trelawney POV: 1 - Nap Class

September 2, 9:00am

No one had shown up to Professor Trelawney's Nap Class! Oh well, at least a few students took Private Nap Lessons, she supposed. And there was Math during this time, and Math was required.

C 17.9 Percy Jackson POV: 1 - Before P.E.

September 2, 9:58am

After a boring math class with Mrs. Dodds the Fury, Percy was ready for some action. It was P.E. with the whole ninth grade except for Grover, which meant running around!

 **Please vote on my awesome poll. It's on my page.**


	18. PE Class 1

**Fiction is the Truth:** Gilan you traitor for not helping your friends. Also, wouldn't Gilan be like 21 in this scenario, and not at this school? **\- Well, he looks young. Haha.**

 **Fiction is the Truth:** Let all the fandoms gather in P.E. **\- My P.E. class really fails though. It is like... MEH**

 **So anyway, sorry everyone. I keep forgetting how many days passed since I last updated... really. Also, any fandom ideas, feel free to PM me, or leave a review. I think 23 students in one grade is a bit... less... Also, many will leave occasionally for problems, or other random stuff in their fandom. With lovely excuses as well. Wow, random and fandom rhyme!**

 **Chapter 18: The First P.E. Class**

 _Many P.E. classes will be in 3rd person POV, no one in particular. Though you get a few select people's thoughts._

 _September 2, 10:00am_

It was the first P.E. class of the school year for the ninth graders. Everyone was taking the class, except for one kid who had leg problems. Today was the day they would be splitting into teams for the rest of the year.

In this school, the two teams competed against each other in every P.E. class. For winning, they would win points, and at the end of the year they would see which team won the most.

The two teams were then divided into four teams, but it was still two main teams.

This year, there were 22 students participating in P.E., so the teams were going to be even.

The students entered the gym at 10:05. Everyone knew about the "two teams" policy, and they were all choosing someone to be on the team with.

"Please pick a side," Madam Hooch said. "Left, or right. Then stand over there."

Somehow, exactly eleven students were on each side.

On the left were: Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Rose Tyler, John Smith, and Neville Longbottom.

On the right were: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Alyss Mainwaring, Will Treaty, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Jenny Dalby, Gilan, and Horace Altman.

"Remember your teammates," Madam Hooch said. "And today... we will begin by playing some dodgeball! I'm sure everyone knows the rules by now?"

"Um, no," Will Treaty said.

"Basically you throw balls at the people on the other team. You can't go past the line in the middle, and if you are hit you are out and you sit over there. If you catch the ball, the person who threw it is out," Will Solace explained.

"Will... what should I call you, since I'm also Will."

"Just call me... Solace," he said with a smile.

"Sure," Will muttered. "And I suppose everyone can call me Treaty."

 _10:20am_

"Ready, set, go!" The third P.E. teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi said. The students immediately began the game.

On Harry Potter's team, they were sadly losing a few players because some lapse in attention or something.

"OUT!" Anakin Skywalker yelled, pointing at Vincent Crabbe.

"Owwwww," Vincent moaned, clutching his arm and leaving to sit on the sidelines. "Get him for me, Gregory, will ya?"

As soon as he said that, Gregory was hit in the chest by a grinning John Smith. "Sorry, I was aiming for Horace and you got in the way!" he yelled.

Meanwhile...

"Haha, got you!" Clarisse La Rue shouted, pointing at Neville Longbottom. "Oh... darn, here it comes..." she prepared to catch a ball from Anakin, but somehow she missed... or did the ball seem to change its course?

"Oh well, I'll get you next time Anakin!" she glared at him. He just laughed.

"You wish, Clarisse!" he threw another ball at a different player - Gilan. Gilan just dodged and caught it at the same time, while laughing. "Sorry Anakin, you're out!"

At the same time...

Will Treaty caught a ball from Rose and hurled it at Percy Jackson. Unfortunately, he threw much too hard because of his strength from archery, and was afraid Percy's bones would break because of that. To Will's surprise, though, Percy caught the ball. Now there were six players out within the first minute of the game.

Horace threw a ball at Percy. "For getting my best friend out of the game!"

Unfortunately, Percy caught the ball again. Gilan sneakily threw a ball at the same guy, Percy, when Percy was paying attention to Will Solace, and Percy was out.

"At least I got Solace!" Percy cheered.

-People out: Vincent, Gregory, Neville, Clarisse, Anakin, Rose, Will, Horace, Percy, Will Solace.

Only thirteen people remained, and they were certainly having a great time.

John Smith looked like he was a madman or something, his grin was much too wide, and it caused the other team much discomfort. Ron shivered.

"He's creeping me out more than spiders," he whispered to Harry. Harry, meanwhile, was pointedly looking in any direction that did not have the crazy guy in it. He looked very calm and was throwing balls. Unfortunately, even John's own team was looking at him and backing away slightly, so even though Harry's aim was terrible he still got a few people out.

"Wait what?" Carter asked. "Harry Potter is throwing balls at us! Ah!" He got hit by a ball.

"Haha, finally got someone!" Harry yelled, excited. Then he got Hermione out. "Sorry Hermione!"

"Oh no, you're not getting more than two people!" Draco yelled back. "Ha! Got you!"

Now Carter, Hermione, and Harry were also out.

-People out: Vincent, Gregory, Neville, Clarisse, Anakin, Rose, Will Treaty, Horace, Percy, Will Solace, Carter, Hermione, and Harry.

Meanwhile... John Smith was still grinning crazily, but this time he was also throwing balls. His aim was surprisingly good, although he did miss a lot... Sometimes Gilan thought he was aiming at the wall on purpose, but since everyone was too focused on his terrifying smile, John still got the entire opposing team out in three minutes. Even Gilan.

-People out at the end of the game: Vincent, Gregory, Neville, Clarisse, Anakin, Rose, Will Treaty, Horace, Percy, Will Solace, Carter, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Alyss, Jenny, Gilan.

"We won!" Percy cheered from the sidelines, since everyone else was basically frozen in shock.

"Um, are we going to cheer or something?"

"Class dismissed," Mr. Ares announced. The three teachers had been taking notes...

"Remember, you will be graded on participation," Madam Hooch reminded everyone. "So please participate! We don't care if you get out within the first thirty seconds as long as you tried!"

"Next week, our fourth P.E. teacher will also be here. He's Coach Hedge, he wasn't available today because he wanted to watch a Chuck Norris video," Ares explained.

"I think that's his excuse to be with little Chuck," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

The students all left to go eat lunch.

 **Maybe I'll update soon(er) to make up for me being gone. Maybe. I do have final exams next week though.**

 **...December 06, 2017**


	19. Lunch D2 (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: This is awesome. :) -** Oh yay! Glad someone likes it! :) (back at you)

 **Hmm... I'm thinking of adding Sherlock in here. Why? Well... why not? Though if anyone that supremely likes this doesn't know what it is... either 1. Watch the TV show, 2. Read the books (though the TV show version is what I'd use, since it's the "modern version"), 3. Go with the flow, 4. Quit reading this, 5. Stare at your screen in confusion, 6. Let me know, and maybe I won't add it.**

 **Chapter 19: Harry Potter POV: - Lunch**

 _September 2, 11:30, Cafeteria_

After the very long dodgeball game, Harry was definitely ready to eat something. Although all the food was rather assorted and sometimes strange - like who eats this weird thing called madjfaldjfalk;d? Harry had absolutely no idea how he would even pronounce it. "Mad-dje-fald-j-falk, d," Hermione suggested.

It even looked weird, so Harry had no intention of trying to eat it. Instead, he just chose a simple sandwich, causing Ron to look at him funny.

"Mate, you're going to eat that less food? Seriously, no wonder why you're so skinny!"

"Ron, I'm not hungry today," Harry tried to explain.

"How can you _not_ be hungry? I'm always hungry!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You're always hungry, I'm not."

Ron sighed and ate his gigantic meal. The three friends sat by themselves for the day.

 **Aw, that was way too short, even by my standards! I'm going to add another one.**

 **December 10, 2017**


	20. Lunch D2 (WT)

**Okay! Second chapter, since I decided the previous one was too short!  
I think Ron, Percy, and Horace would be EAT FOOD BFFs. Just saying.  
And then the Doctor, Sherlock, Annabeth, and Hermione would be the SMART RANDOM PEOPLE BFFs.**

 **Well... actually... I feel Hermione is more smart in a book way, like everything she knows is from books, not like "INSTINCTUAL KNOWLEDGE" or something like that. But whatever, everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

 **Chapter 20: Will Treaty POV: - Lunch**

 _September 2, 11:30, Cafeteria_

Will and his friends from Araluen were eating lunch together, along with these two other random people (what, Will really wanted to try making some new friends). The 'two other random people' were in his Chemistry and Math classes, and they were John and Rose. They were quite the friendly type, but Will thought John was very strange.

After his math class, which was right before the super long game of dodgeball, Will did his best to keep reminding himself to read the math textbook before class. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of the other students, and especially not Alyss. See, Alyss actually read the book the previous night, and she knew how to do those weird math problems, and definitely looked more smart and beautiful than before. Maybe that was because Will totally liked her. Hmm... he had heard about this thing in this world called a "date"... Will decided to finish his homework early and begin planning one.

"What are you thinking about?" Horace asked, startling Will out of his 'date-planning' thoughts.

"Huh?" Will blinked. _*And he died, because there was a Weeping Angel. JK*_

"You were staring at... nothing," Horace explained. "Thinking about Alyss?" Will remembered Horace's girlfriend was still back at Araluen, since she had been off doing princess duties when the group of them had been magically transported to this weird place.

"Horace, don't worry," Will said. "I'm sure Evelyn will either find out how to come here, or we will figure out how to go back." Horace nodded and continued eating this weird food called madjfaldjfalk;d.

"Why are you even eating that?!" Jenny yelled, walking over from her dorm. She was carrying a pie that she made, because for some reason there was a kitchen in the dorm building. "You should eat this instead. That food looks disgusting!" She wrinkled her nose. Meanwhile, Gilan was eyeing the pie.

"Can I have some?" he pleaded. Jenny split the pie and all the Araluen people happily ate it.

"MMMMMMM," Horace mumbled through a giant mouthful of Jenny-made pie. The other four friends just laughed.

 **December 10, 2017**


	21. Archery Class 1 (WT)

**Fiction is the Truth: Cassandra: *off doing princess duties* ughhhh why can't I go? This is boring.** \- Well... Maybe she'll find a rock as well. .-.

 **Sorry for the SUPER LONG 18-day wait! I kinda forgot all about this. Sort of. So as a result, I'm putting up three chapters! Yay! Well, those are rather short anyway so...**

 **Chapter 21: Will Treaty POV: 3 - Archery**

 _September 2, 1:00pm, Archery_

After lunch, Will and his friends, minus Jenny who had a free period since she took cooking instead, headed to Archery class.

"Three teachers?" Horace sighed. "I don't even know why I decided to take _archery_ ," he sighed. "I'm like the worst Ranger ever."

"Nah, you're okay," Will said.

At the exact same time, Gilan said, "Yeah, you _are_ the worst."

"At least Halt's teaching," Gilan continued after laughing for ten seconds.

"Oh no, _Halt_?!" Horace exclaimed. "Oh no."

"No worries!" Alyss smiled. "There are two other teachers, remember?"

"Mr. Sunshine and Miss Artemis," Jenny interjected. "I heard they are some of the best archers in the world."

"No one can beat a Ranger, though," Will countered. "Rangers are amazing."

"Well, back in Araluen, yes," Gilan said. "Though I want to see just how good Mr. Sunshine and Miss Artemis are."

The friends arrived at their class, and saw there was only one other student: Will Solace. Maybe all people named Will were good at archery, who knows? That meant every teacher could teach two students each, or take turns teaching, but Will was very sure these three teachers would really enjoy teaching archery.

"Welcome to your first Archery class!" Mr. Sunshine - was that even his real name? - announced sunnily. Will (Treaty) saw Will (Solace) just glare at Mr. Sunshine like they were enemies or something. Either that, or Mr. Sunshine was just super annoying.

"I'm very sure you all know each other already. As a welcome to this class, I would like to recite a haiku!" Mr. Sunshine cleared his throat. Will (Treaty) was Will (Solace) plug his ears and Miss Artemis look extremely annoyed.

"Not another one!" she muttered. "Apollo, stop it! We are _teaching a class_ here." She emphasized the 'teaching a class' part.

"I teach archery

Everyone should learn it

I am so cool," he finished with a blinding grin. Honestly, did he put something on his teeth?

"Apollo, the last line only has four syllables," she grumbled. "You already said that line, remember? You should try 'I am so big-headed' like I suggested back in Maine."

"No, that's six syllables," he muttered. "I know! I am so awesome," he smiled again. "That's the one I used!"

"Um, can we actually learn some archery now?" Horace asked tentatively. "I'm pretty sure that's what we all signed up for, not learning about something called a hi cool."

"Haiku, not hi cool," Apollo said. "Speaking of which, I think I should invent an instrument called the _hi cool_. It will basically sing about my awesomeness. But let's do some archery! Would you all demonstrate shooting ten arrows at the target over there," - it was only fifty meters away, no big deal - "and we can see how you can improve!"

Will and Gilan obviously both got ten bulls eyes in five seconds. Horace missed the target entirely, while Alyss managed to hit the target once.

"Oh dear," Apollo sighed, looking at Horace. "At least you're better than my cousin, Percy."

Wait. Percy, as in Percy Jackson? Mr. Sunshine, aka Apollo, was his _cousin_? Will could see exactly zero similarities. He turned to look at Will Solace's target... and saw ten bulls eyes.

"Okay," he muttered. So this other Will character was also an expert at archery, huh? Will (Treaty) was very sure in an archery contest, he and Gilan could beat Will (Solace) very easily.

The three teachers coached the students on archery tips. By the end of the lesson, Horace was at least aiming in the right direction and Alyss could hit the target more often.

"Good job," Mr. Sunshine told the two Wills at the end of the lesson. "Maybe you should form the I-am-cool-and-good-at-archery group."

"Um..." was what they both said.

After class, the homework was assigned. Apparently, it was basically practice your archery skills. Will and his three friends went back to the dorms because they had a free period.

 **December 28, 2017**


	22. Math 2 Class 1 (HP)

**As promised, three chapters for today! This is the second one!**

 **Chapter 22: Harry Potter POV: 3 - Math**

 _September 2, 1:00pm, Math_

Harry Potter was in math class with his two best friends. The other students happened to include Draco's friends Vincent and Gregory, the two students from Hogwarts that Harry really disliked. Carter, Sadie, and Grover were the only other three people in the class. The three friends sat together, Draco's friends sat together, and the other three students also sat together.

Harry saw the teachers: Mrs. Dodds, a scary-looking teacher with a leather jacket, and Professor Septima Vector, Hogwarts' Arithmancy teacher.

When class began, Mrs. Dodds, started writing on the board: "Factor a²+2ab+b²" was the first problem.

Hermione immediately began solving the problem, while Harry and Ron tried to see her paper.

"Any idea how to solve this?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Nope," Harry sighed, catching sight of a "(a+b)(a+" on Hermione's paper. He quickly copied it down.

"How come they give us problems first? This is our first class, honestly," Harry whispered. "They should actually teach us something."

"Read the textbook before class, honey," Mrs. Dodds said. She was standing across the room - how did she hear Harry? Harry was ninety-nine percent sure he had been whispering... Okay. Mrs. Dodds had demon hearing skills or something.

"Yeah, Harry, read the textbooks," Hermione said, looking up. Harry glanced at her paper, and saw she was already on problem number fifteen.

Harry wrote down "b)", finishing the first problem. He looked at the problem, then back at the answer. "How does this even become that or whatever?" he asked Ron. "Makes no sense."

It was probably because his education for the past seven years - or his whole life, since he never payed much attention at the horrible muggle schools anyway - was severely lacking in muggle courses. Hermione had taken Arithmancy, so at least she had a head start. She had even read the textbook... Harry resolved to read it later, perhaps after school.

Fortunately, Professor Septima Vector began explaining how to do the first problem on the board. Harry saw Vincent and Gregory just stare in confusion, the pencils having dropped out of their hands long ago. It was okay, Harry thought. They were really dumb anyways.

"And for your homework," Mrs. Dodds announced at the end of class, after Professor Septima Vector explained all twenty class problems (Harry finally understood what factoring was). "You should finish this worksheet." Professor Septima Vector passed the homework around to each of the eight students. Harry saw Hermione begin the problems immediately, but after they were dismissed she stuffed it in her bag and they hurried to their next class.

 **December 28, 2017**


	23. Cooking Class 1 (NL)

**This is probably the longest chapter so far... Third one of the day! I'll try to put up a few for New Year's though. .-. Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Chapter 23: Neville Longbottom POV: 4 - Cooking Class**

 _September 2, 2:30pm, Cooking_

Neville decided it was a good thing that he had decided to go to Hogwarts for a seventh year redo. Going to muggle school was like a dream - he didn't have to worry about failing to do magic, he didn't have to worry about house points, and even better was the fact that he didn't have to worry about Professor Snape catching him doing... nothing. Or, actually, catch him standing in the hallway and giving him detention. Neville didn't even have to worry about messing up a potion. Of course, Professor Snape was still there, but at least there was another teacher, Miss Aphrodite, who annoyed Professor Snape for Neville. Neville was much too shy, and during his next class, Cooking, Neville decided he would try to make some friends. Surely muggles were friendly, or at least friendlier than Slytherin such as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Neville entered the room - it was right outside the kitchen. There was Grover- a kid who had at least four friends, John and Rose - who seemed so good at making friends (maybe it was because they always sat at random tables), and Jenny Dalby, who had at least four friends, but for some reason only she took Cooking. Neville decided he would try to become friends with Grover and Jenny, since during the dodgeball game earlier John's smile creeped Neville out too much. Maybe he would try being friends with Rose, too. As long as he didn't fail cooking class and make something explode, or put in the wrong ingredient like he normally did in Potions class, or maybe one of the teachers would be terrifying and decide to pick on him, obviously. Neville secretly hoped for a successful eighty-minute class that would result in him having two more friends. Sure, Harry could be considered his friend, but Harry stuck around with his two best friends way more, and Harry was super famous, while Neville was just the kid who failed at everything.

"Okay everyone!" one of the three teachers - who were all female, super friendly, and not at all scary - began. "Class has started! And today we will be making... cereal!"

Huh? Despite Neville's lack of knowledge, he was very sure cereal wasn't something you could cook.

"We're starting with classic cereal!" The teacher continued. It was Miss Demeter, Neville saw from her nametag. "They're shaped like an 'O'. Look, you pour this much, make sure it's no less but you can put more if you wish, into your bowl." She demonstrated this action.

Only John bothered pouring cereal into his bowl.

"What are you all waiting for?" She asked. "Come on, this is part of your grade!"

Miss Hestia spoke. "Sister, I think Persephone and I should leave. We will teach next lesson. Later!" The other two teachers, Miss Hestia and Mrs. Persephone left through the kitchen.

Though if Neville had been paying attention, he should have realized that there was no door leading outside the kitchen except the fire exit, and he didn't hear any fire alarms. _Obviously, John had noticed, but he didn't say anything._

"Next, you pour milk! Make sure it's the healthiest version available," Miss Demeter continued after all five students managed to finish pouring enough cereal. "Oh, make sure you don't spill anything, your grade will suffer if even a drop of milk spills."

Oh dear. Neville decided this class would be a difficult one. Perhaps Miss Hestia and Mrs. Persephone would teach differently, and hopefully teach actual cooking instead of just making cereal.

"Finally, you eat it!" Miss Demeter finished. For some reason, making cereal had taken sixty minutes, probably because Neville had been so slow and careful to make sure nothing spilled. This was probably one of the only classes he could do on, so he was determined to do well.

"If you don't finish eating it, you will lose participation points," Miss Demeter warned.

John ate his cereal happily, like Grover, who had confirmed it was vegetarian ("Well of course it's vegetarian, Grover!"). Rose just looked at the cereal, sighed, and ate it after telling John that this could probably be her early dinner from now on. "More time to study," she laughed.

Jenny asked Miss Demeter, "Will we ever make pies in this class?"

"Yes, Jenny, Miss Hestia will teach you how to make pies sometime around your fifth lesson."

Jenny ate her cereal. Neville began munching on his cereal.

"So Jenny," Neville began, since he was right next to her. "Um... Do you enjoy cooking?" He asked the first question he could think of.

"Of course!" she replied enthusiastically. "All my friends decided to take archery, but I really want to be a chef one day. The most well-known chef in all of Araluen!"

Neville had no idea where Araluen was, but it probably wasn't anywhere a wizard or witch had visited. Otherwise, he had forgotten or had been sleeping during one of Professor Binns' lectures about Araluen (if he had said anything about it, because mostly he talked about wars with goblins and such).

"Cool, I'm sure you will do great!" Neville said. "I'm really bad at cooking," he admitted. "But I decided to try it."

"I can help you in later classes!" Jenny said with a little smile. "Maybe we should work together on homework at some time."

"How about today, in the library? Tonight, at 7:00?" Neville suggested. "You can bring your friends, too, in case there's something we don't understand. Like math for instance, it's so hard!"

"I know right?" Jenny replied. "My friend Alyss, she read the textbook. I think we should do that, too. It would help in future classes with Mrs. Dodds." Neville did not miss the way she shuddered slightly.

"She's scary," Neville murmured.

"Your homework will be to find out which ingredients are used in making pancakes!" Miss Demeter announced at the end of class. "Write out a short recipe, we will be making them according to your recipes next class."

"Why breakfast foods?" Jenny wondered aloud.

"We're starting with breakfast foods, then doing desserts, and then other different foods. You will all be able to suggest which types of meals you would like to make in the future. You will even be able to create your own recipes! Class dismissed."

Neville waved goodbye to Jenny, who went to the archery field to find her friends, and went into his dorm room and began the homework.

 **December 28, 2017**


	24. After School (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: The I-Am-Cool-And-Good-At-Archery group. Why is this so funny? -** No clue. Random thought, I guess...

 **Fiction is the Truth: Yes Neville, go make friends. -** Most stories make Neville uncool and whatever... and mostly friendless. Or the ones I've read... so :)

 **Kat (the Guest): This story fells really, really, really weird. I give up on reading it. -** Okay. Well, I feel that way reading some stories sometimes, so... go find another story then!

 **Happy New Year! I did promise a few chapters today... though it's already rather late at night, because I sort of forgot... :|**

 **Chapter 24: Harry Potter POV: 5 - After School**

 _September 2, 4:00pm, Dorms_

Harry was in his room, with Ron, struggling to finish their homework. The two of them had been working on it ever since their math class finished. Hermione and her new friends were at the library, also doing homework. After all, there was an Astronomy class at ten this particular night...

Well, they hadn't exactly started any homework other than math yet. Both Harry and Ron were poring over the textbook, trying to figure out the solutions. Harry taught himself simple arithmetic that he probably should have learned a long time ago in primary school, but honestly, who could blame him? He had been more worried about an evil wizard and his magical education and trying not to get killed (or expelled). So after finishing half the problems with great difficulty, Harry decided to go to the library and finish his homework with help from Hermione.

He made sure to carry his backpack - since apparently, muggles carried lots of books and binders around to each of their classes in a backpack everyday, which was filled with everything he would need for the night's homework, to the library. Ron did the same.

"How do muggles survive carrying such heavy things everyday?" Ron groaned. He was probably desperately wishing to cast a feather light charm on it, like Harry was thinking. Obviously, the wizards kept their wands on them at all times, they just made sure no one saw it, and they never used it. It was just there to ensure their safety.

"I don't know," Harry panted. They were on the second floor, and fortunately going down was easier than going up the stairs. "I guess they're used to being non magical. Though I'm sure a lot of them wished they had cool magic powers like ours."

Harry and Ron were pretty lucky, because the library was only half a mile away from their dorm.

"Wow," Harry said, looking around at the library for the first time. "This is... cool."

"You mean... huge," Ron said. "Hermione would be jumping up and down from excitement."

That was true - Hermione did jump up and down for a whole hour when she first entered the library.

"We should do our homework early," Harry said. "I've learned, in muggle schools, it's best to do your homework early."

"Sure," Ron replied, agreeing with Harry. After all, Harry had been to muggle school before, and therefore had much more experience than Ron.

"What was the homework Professor Dumbledore assigned us? Practice wand movements, also known to muggles as conducting?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I think we are already proficient at that, so... we can skip that homework!"

Harry and Ron _finally_ found Hermione. She was currently with her new friend, Annabeth, and they were talking about the architecture project from yesterday.

"Hermione!" Ron called over.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" One of the librarians, Jocasta Nu, told Ron to be quiet.

"Otherwise you will be sent out of the library, and you can't come in for a week!" Madam Pince gave Ron a stern look.

"Sorry," Ron said, cowering slightly from the librarians' glares.

"Anyways, Hermione, we were wondering if you could help us with math..." Harry began.

 _6:30pm_

They finally finished their difficult math homework, with help from some of Annabeth's friends. Hermione's two roommates also joined in at the surprisingly large table, and after two hours of working on the math problems, everyone understood the logic. Even Harry's weird look-a-like, Percy Jackson, finally understood the concept of Algebra.

The new group of semi-friends all went off to dinner.

 **January 1, 2018**


	25. Dinner, 9-2 (HP)

**Second chapter of the day! And year!**

 **Chapter 25: Harry Potter POV: 6 - Dinner**

 _September 2, 7:00pm, Cafeteria_

Harry had to admit that the food for dinner was... interesting, to say the least. They had another weird food that he tried to eat: earogvnaodvna. Even though earogvnaodvna was such a weird name, it looked like some sort of cake. It was also surprisingly healthy, Harry noticed after reading the ingredients on the menu. Ron, as usual, ate so much Harry was surprised he could still move.

"Harry, Hermione, have you tried the earogvnaodvna yet? It's amazing! I could eat it all day," Ron closed his eyes in complete bliss as he slowly munched on some more earogvnaodvna.

"At least it's healthy," Harry and Hermione whispered to each other at the same time.

"Huh?" Ron asked, his mouth full. Harry made sure he was looking at Ron's hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

"Hello, Harry," Neville said. "Um, can Jenny, Gilan, and I sit with you? The other tables are either full or they have twelfth graders, and the twelfth graders are scary, so..." he trailed off.

"Sure, why not!" Harry said enthusiastically. "So Neville, Jenny, Gilan, have you three gotten the concept of math yet? We spent a few hours working on it earlier."

"Alyss explained to me," Jenny said. "She read the textbook."

"Jenny explained to me," Gilan said.

"Um... I kind of get it? Like, the F.O.I.L. thing?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Hermione and Jenny began to help him.

"So how did you two meet?" Harry heard Hermione ask Neville and Jenny.

"Cooking class," Jenny replied. "I'm aspiring to be the best cook ever!"

"So Gilan," Harry tried to start a conversation. "How's school?"

"Good," Gilan replied evasively. "Could have been doing something more fun, but..."

"I would have prefered playing Quidditch - I mean, soccer," Ron interjected. "But I decided to go to school that day, and now I'm here. I bet Ginny is having more fun than I am right now. At least she can understand what they teach at school back home."

"Yeah, well, we get to learn something new," Harry said. "Let's go do some Chemistry homework, then we can go to Astronomy." He stood up, threw away the trash (since it's muggle school, after all), and began staring at all the questions on love relationships and such. He sighed - it was going to be a long night.

 **January 1, 2018**


	26. Astronomy Class 1 (HP)

**If this becomes super confusing, sorry... I have no idea what I was thinking at this time. Maybe because I was sort of in class... at school. If you are ever confused, or there's a plot thing that's a bit weird (like, I reread and found some stuff that wasn't correct), just review and I will answer your question, and maybe, in twenty years, fix the plot mistake.**

 **Again, Happy New Years!**

 **Chapter 26: Harry Potter POV: 8 - Astronomy**

 _September 2, 10:00pm, Stargazing Spot_

Harry walked onto the Astronomy field after finally finishing his homework about love relationships. He looked up - the moon was bright and the stars were all out, and for some reason he could imagine Santa Claus up there with his reindeer. But that was probably just his imagination - Santa Claus didn't exist, and either way it was not Christmas yet.

"Kane, Sadie," the teacher was calling.

"Here!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Olin, Ferus!"

"Potter, Harry!" The teacher, whom was now identified by Harry as Professor Aurora Sinistra, finally reached his name.

"Here!" he replied. The teacher marked down his attendance.

"Smith, John!"

"Tyler, Rose!"

And finally, "Weasley, Ron!"

For some reason, this kind of reminded Harry of the Sorting Hat, although they weren't actually doing anything. The teacher was just making sure they were all present.

"Welcome to Astronomy everyone, my name is Aurora Sinistra, Professor Sinistra to you all, and today we will be starting our unit on stargazing."

Professor Sinistra showed Harry and the other students how to operate the telescopes, then explained how to tell the difference between planets and stars. She also explained how despite some stars seeming to be bigger and brighter than others, in truth it could have been very different.

"It's based on how far away the star is, really," she said. "Even though that star," she pointed to a random star. "May seem bigger than that one," she pointed to another random star. "It could actually be much smaller, just closer."

Harry definitely missed the part where John Smith's eyebrows creased, and he frowned and turned to his friend Rose. He _did_ hear the part when they were whispering, though.

"- Barcelona," John was saying. Harry began inching closer.

"-dogs of Barcelona," Rose said. Barcelona was obviously a city or something in the muggle world.

"We should go there soon," John finished. So it _was_ a city after all! Or a county. Or something muggle.

Professor Sinistra finished her little speech.

"Can anyone identify where Jupiter is? It's visible tonight, even without a telescope," Professor Sinistra said. "But you should use your telescopes and the fact that you know the difference between planets and stars to find it. Here's a hint for everyone: It's to the south."

~ _Yeah I'm not entirely sure that's the right direction... but whatever._ ~

Harry immediately ran to a telescope and began operating the telescope like he had learned all throughout his years at Hogwarts. Everyone else did the same (except maybe not operate it like they were taught at Hogwarts). Meanwhile, John just looked up at the sky, pointed at a seemingly random star, and began tracing some sort of line.

"Found it!" he called.

"Found it?" Professor Sinistra frowned. "Don't point to the south and hope it's the right planet. Don't just randomly point and hope it's even a planet. You didn't even look at the telescope! Go back to your telescope and..."

Professor Sinistra followed John's finger and stopped mid-rant. "How?" She questioned John. He shrugged. "Instinct?" he said it like a question. "I guessed? I didn't want to use a telescope anyways."

She called everyone back (many of which were still staring at the sky through their machinery trying to find Jupiter.

"Look, your classmate found Jupiter. See, there?"

After fifteen minutes, everyone finally saw it. "Oh, that looks exactly like... everything else up there," Harry heard Percy say. "Well, can't judge things by their looks, I suppose."

"Since you've finished today's lesson, in which you learned to use your telescopes and find and identify a planet, class will be dismissed early."

"What's the homework?" Hermione asked. Typical Hermione, checking to see if there was homework.

"Tomorrow night, come here when it's dark. Find a star, any star out there, and try to create a story about it. Maybe even try to find it again during our second class. We will tell each other our stories."

After Harry went back to his dorm room, room number 401, he went to sleep almost immediately.

 **-End September 2-**

 **January 1, 2018**


	27. Day Three Begins (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: I won't be surprised if Percy writes an essay about Zoë** \- Maybe he will. A story about the huntress... Maybe he'll even write the truth. :D

 **Sorry for not updating in... 10 days... but I sort of keep forgetting. XD**

 **Chapter 27: Harry Potter POV: 0 - Day Three**

 _September 3, 7:30am_

Harry woke up for the third day of school at 7:30am, like he usually did. He did his normal morning routine - brushed his teeth, tried to tame his hair, checked his backpack, and ate breakfast in the cafeteria. While eating, he mentally prepared for his second history class ever. He was glad he had done his history homework the day it had been assigned, otherwise he would have been internally panicking.

After finishing eating, he entered the building in which all indoor classes take place, Harry decided to look at the notice board for the first time since he had half an hour before classes were to start. The first post he saw was a flyer.

 _GO ON THE MONTHLY ROUND-THE-WORLD TRIP!_

 _PRICE: Free_

 _WHEN: Monday September 15- Monday September 22_

Harry decided that this school was pretty cool. After all, they gave free one-week trips every month... Well, either that, or the first trip was free. He continued reading the flyer.

 _WHERE: The West Coast of the United States_

 _\- California, Oregon, and Washington, mostly California_

 _WHO: All students at this school_

 _FOR MORE INFORMATION, GO TO THE MEETING ON SEPTEMBER 5 AT 7:00 PM_

 _SIGN UP SHEETS WILL BE AVAILABLE STARTING SEPTEMBER 5_

Harry finished reading the flyer, made a mental note to tell his friends to also sign up - though he was sure they would, and hurried to his second history class.

 **January 10, 2018**


	28. History 1 Class 2 (HP)

**Chapter 28: Harry Potter POV: 1 - History Class 1 #2**

 _September 3, 8:30am, History Class_

Harry's short essay on the advantages and disadvantages of early humans was, unfortunately, severely lacking in detail. Mr. Hades looked rather disappointed, really. Mr. Hades would have looked rather disappointed, if he actually showed emotions on his face.

"No, Harry, they definitely were not monkeys!" Professor Binns sighed.

Mr. Hades talked for the first time in Harry's memory. Harry only decided it was Mr. Hades' voice because it was cold, creepy, and... creepy. Did he mention that already?

"Despite humans' stupid beliefs about being descended from apes," he began.

"Or monkeys," Will Solace piped up. Mr. Hades glared at him with a glare that could possibly have rivalled Snape's.

"Just because you are probably going to be my future son-in-law thanks to Nico, doesn't mean you can interrupt me."

Will definitely shivered a bit before smiling brightly and becoming cheerful once again.

"As I was saying, most humans are brainless, idiots, and plain stupid. They have the world quite wrong. For one, they weren't descended from _monkeys_ , instead it was thanks to another idiot named Prometheus and one of his relatives."

Harry frowned. No way did some guy called Prometheus just randomly make humans because, duh, he obviously couldn't exist if humans weren't there. That should have been obvious. Perhaps their new history teacher, Mr. Hades, was actually unqualified?

"Yes, sir, but that's only in Greek Mythology," Hermione cried out from behind Harry. Harry saw her beginning one of her little mini-lesson rants. "Greek Mythology states that there were Primordials, Titans, and Gods. One of the titans, a son of Iapetus, and brother of Atlas, Prometheus, supposedly created humans as an experiment. He made them out of clay. Also..."

Harry just drowned her out.

 _Hades and Prometheus are cousins. Ooooooh. Because Iapetus and Kronos are brothers..._

"Well," Professor Binns said from the front of the classroom. "Perhaps you two should sit down so we may begin class and discuss one of the most ancient civilizations, Sumer?"

Harry decided maybe a lecture on Greek Mythology was better than a lecture on Sumer. Honestly, who really cared about some old group of people that died?


	29. Sword Fighting Class 2 (HA)

**Fiction is the Truth: They mustn't get much education if that is monthly -** Well they learn other things I guess. **SOLANGELO! -** Well. Yeah. They better decide to join their friends soon.

 **Sorry for not updating, in like, forever! I had a nice, fun, busy month!** **And it's probably my fault for watching too much Supernatural, AND skipping the first three seasons. Haha...**

 **Did anyone see the moon in the morning? I did! And I had a really great view, minus the trees, obviously.**

 **BTW, changed my username from TheDoctor3310 (featuring two of my fandoms) to CastielTheDoctor (featuring two fandoms as well).**

 **Chapter 29: Horace Altman POV: 1 - Sword Fighting Class #2**

 _September 3, 8:30am, Swordfighting Class_

It was the second sword fighting class! Horace was excited. Finally, they would be doing actual sword fighting, and not doing introductions or anything like that. The two teachers were Mr. Ares and Baron Arald, and there were five students other than himself: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rose, and John.

But Horace, coming from Araluen where there were knights, was probably better than all of them. Maybe even Baron Arald - after all, he _had_ defeated Morgarath during the first book... Huh, why was he describing it as a book anyways.

"Welcome, class," Mr. Ares said. For some reason, Horace felt like he wanted to punch someone. Mr. Ares jsut seemed to inspire this feeling in people. He could see Percy, Annabeth, and Rose narrow their eyes unconscioulsy and clench their fists. He was probably doing the same thing. Horace made a mental effort to unclench his hands, and he could see the other students doing that too. Although, Clarisse and John were either not experiencing the Mr. Ares effects, or they were good at controlling themselves.

 _~Maybe Ares did tone down the aura a little...~_

"Today, Mr. Ares and I will doing a little demonstration!" Baron Arald announced. "I will first show you a move, and you can practice it yourselves. At the end of class we will do our mock sword fight!"

Baron Arald held his sword like he was fencing - What, Horace read up on this type of information. It was much more interesting than a math textbook after all.

Then Baron Arald lunged and extended his arm, like he was stabbing something. Well, he was stabbing something - one of the straw dummies. The sword fighting arena was basically the Astronomy field, but all the equipment was stored in a nearby shed every night.

"That's Roman," Mr. Ares announced. He looked like he had some sort of mental problem, or maybe his head hurt. Suddenly, Mr. Ares's form seemed to flicker slightly, but then it was gone. Horace had probably imagined it.

"All right, pair up and practice! If you know about sword fighting, try a little mock combat with each other. Please use theses wooden swords," he gestured at a rack on the side.

What a shame. Horace had really wanted to show off his giant sword. That would probably have to wait until all the students were sufficient in defending themselves against real weaponry, though.

Percy and Annabeth paired up, while John and Rose paired up. John seemed to be lecturing Rose, while Percy and Annabeth chose wooden swords - Percy complained that it "wasn't balanced" or something, and they began to have an intense mock sword fight.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, then," a voice said. It was Clarisse, and she had already chosen one of the wooden swords. "I hope you know how to fight, or I'm going to be stuck here lecturing you."

"Nah, I can fight," Horace chose one of the larger wooden swords. "Shall we do a mock battle?"

"Sure," Clarisse responded. "Easy, medium or hard?"

"What?" Horace asked. He had been about to ask the same thing. "Hard."

"You sure?" Clarisse looked at him disbelievingly. "The only people that can beat me when I'm going at hard are Percy, Annabeth, my father, and some of my other family members. And Luke could too..."

Horace didn't understand. Maybe Percy and Annabeth were really bad or something... Actually, a quick glance at their still-continuing mock battle made Horace shiver. Oh, Percy and Annabeth could probably beat her because they were _that_ good. So Clarisse might not be the best... But she was a girl...

"I'm sure," Horace said. Clarisse shrugged. "Well, don't complain if I hit you too hard, then."

They began dueling intensely. Baron Arald and Mr. Ares had come over to watch.

"Go Horace!" Baron Arald cheered.

"Come on, you're my favorite daughter, you can definitely beat a puny mortal like him!" Mr. Ares said.

If Horace had been paying more attention to the conversation rather than not getting beaten to a pulp, he may have caught the part about "puny mortal(s) like him". But he did hear the part about Clarisse being Mr. Ares's favorite daughter.

The duel ended with Horace on the ground with quite a few bruises forming and Clarisse holding her sword to his neck. She looked rather winded, but barely injured.

"Mr. Ares, is your last name by any chance 'La Rue'?" Horace asked. "If so, why do you want us to address you by your first name? And what do you mean by favorite daughter?"

Mr. Ares seemed to smile, but honestly it looked more like a maniacal grin, something you would see from a crazy war general about to cut his enemies' head off.

"Well... I suppose," he said. "And my, aren't you perceptive. I mostly have sons, like Phobos and Deimos, who are sometimes jerks like me. Clarisse has been on an expedition that won her quite some glory. Well, that Prissy jerk was there too, but that's okay. He didn't take any credit."

Horace had no idea the "Prissy jerk" was actually Percy.

"Cool," was all he could manage.

"And time for our mock battle!" Baron Arald separated the group. "Mr. Ares, if you will?"

The two grabbed wooden swords, and began to battle.

The demigods could see that Ares was going SUPER easy.

"I only wish he went that easy back when I was twelve," Horace heard Percy say to Annabeth and Clarisse.

Horace kept watching the battle and was horrified to learn that the almost undefeatable Baron Arald had just been defeated in a sword fight. Was Mr. Ares La Rue some sort of knight? Did he do fencing? Or maybe karate - Horace read that they occasionally used swords. Whatever the case, Mr. Ares was definitely good, since Baron Arald had trained to be a knight since he was younger. Perhaps Mr. Ares could beat Baron Arald because ... cough cough... Baron Arald did have a bit of difficulty getting on his horse in the mornings... Also, Baron Arald was older than Mr. Ares, obviously, so his skills probably weren't at his best. Horace went off to his Biology class.

 **January 31, 2018**


	30. Gibberish Class 2 (WT)

**Guest: :You killed the story on the second chapter. CONGRATS -** Thank you! I've always wanted to see how fast I could "kill a story". A shame it wasn't the second word... I'll have to try harder for that achievement.

 **Fiction is the Truth: Nah, he's a god. -** Of course.

 **Sorry for not updating in ten days! Anyway... I watched Season 13, Episode 13 of Supernatural last Thursday, when it was aired! I may have thought Lucifer was Crowley though... Okay... I've only seen season four, okay? And only the first half! So SORRY! :P**

 **Chapter 30: Will Treaty POV: 1 - Gibberish #2**

 _September 3, 8:30am, Gibberish_

Will Treaty entered the Gibberish classroom. The two teachers, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney, waved at him.

"Lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered. It was probably something they would cover in Gibberish class.

"No thanks," Will said, choosing a seat between Sadie and Gilan at the only table available. There were ten spots available, but only six people were in the class. The teachers also sat at the same table, for what they called "hands on activities".

What Will would define as "hands on activities" included using a bow and arrow. Because then, you actually used your hands in an activity.

"Today we will be covering a few words I've used in a short speech before," Professor Dumbledore began.

"First of all, nitwit!" The students were all staring at him in shock.

"Hey, that's part of the speech he used the year that professor (not Dumbledore, obviously) got killed 'cause he jumped off the Astronomy tower!" Gregory "whispered" to Vincent.

"Oh yeah! His name was Bumblefool or somethin'," Vincent "whispered" back.

"Everyone, repeat after me! Nitwit!" Professor Dumbledore called.

"Nitwit," Will and Gilan muttered.

"Um, nitwit?" Grover said, though it was more like a question. "Hope I pronounced that right," he whispered to Sadie.

"Nitwit," Sadie called out enthusiastically.

"Er, newt's whips," Vincent said.

"No, it was net win," Goyle corrected him.

"Satisfactory," Professor Dumbledore sighed.

The class continued with Professor Dumbledore teaching a few new words.

"And your homework will be to make up five words of your own! Make sure they all have a meaning, and we can add them to the Gibberish Class Dictionary!" He gestured to a large probably empty leather-bound book.

"Class dismissed," he finally announced. "Professor Trelawney will be teaching next class!"

Will went off to Chemistry with Gilan.

 **February 11, 2018**

 **CastielTheDoctor**


	31. Biology Class 2 (HA)

**Oh dear... sorry guys, it's been almost a month. I keep forgetting my story exists.**

 **Fiction is the Truth: I find this hilarious. Learning random words. Of course Dumbledore's teaching -** That was my sister's idea. I was asking them for class suggestions.

 **Chapter 31: Horace Altman POV: 2 - Biology Class #2**

 _September 3, 10:00am, Biology class_

Horace, after leaving Sword Fighting, went to his slightly interesting Biology class. The teacher, Professor McGonagall, was teaching them about animal anatomy. Fortunately, they weren't doing dissections yet, otherwise Horace was sure some of the girls would probably throw up. For example - Jenny and Alyss. Well, mostly Jenny, though being a cook, she has probably worked with animals before. As for Alyss, well, she was a tough girl like Cassandra. Just thinking about her made Horace a little homesick, unfortunately.

Horace sat down with Vincent, Gregory, and Will Solace. The girls had decided to sit with the only other girl in the class, and Grover had gone with them.

"Welcome to our second lesson of the year!" Professor McGonagall announced. "Last class we did introductions. Today, we will begin with simple cat biology."

She showed them diagrams of cats' bodies, like their bone structure and internal organs and other essential things you would need to know about cats. Why they started with cats, Horace had no idea, but it seemed Vincent knew something.

"Dude, she is a cat!" he said to Gregory.

"I know right?" Gregory said back.

Or not. Because no way was Professor McGonagall a cat. Maybe they just meant that she was a cat-lover, or had a pet cat, or Horace had heard completely wrong. Those two were the dumbest of their grade after all...

When Horace looked up, he saw Professor McGonagall giving them a stern look.

"Don't randomly say your professors are cats," Professor McGonagall chided them.

"Your homework is to label the parts of a cat," she said, passing out the homework early.

Professor McGonagall continued lecturing on different parts of a cat, like the tail was used for balance, and that the cat could survive without it, and the legend about cats having nine lives...

About an hour and a half later, Professor McGonagall announced: "Class dismissed."

 **March 3, 2018**


	32. Chemistry Class 2 (HP)

**Ireallyhaveno (Guest):** **Ireallyhaveno:** **ideawhereyouaregoingtogowithth** **is** **Seriously, I don't understand this story at all. It is... weird? -** Yes, it's very weird. But that's because I'm a weird person, and all my thoughts and ideas are... weird. At least this story is. You might want to see my other stories - they MIGHT be slightly less weird. No guarantees though.

 **Allonships: Loved it have you read warrior it would be really cool if you could some how find a way to tie that in but any way this story is still one of my fav's keep up this legendary work and don't listen to the downers their just jealous -** I've learned to ignore the internet haters, who spread confusion throughout the world wide web. Also, the Warriors. The cat series? I skipped around a bit too much. I may or may not have skipped the third series, and am pretty confused about it. I'm definitely going to reread it, IN ORDER, soon. As for how to add cats in there, we'd need some cool magic or another magic rock in the ground.

 **Hey look, I actually update in three days! Wow! I'm currently a Supernatural-obsessed person, so... haha. I'm currently on season six. I've finished seasons four and five, skipped the first three because I was getting a little bored (I'll get back to it later), and have been watching season thirteen as well. I'm VERY confused about season thirteen. There's this alternate world thingie?**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Harry Potter POV: 2 - Chemistry**

 _September 3, 10:00am, Chemistry class_

Harry Potter entered the Chemistry classroom, kind of excited that they weren't going to discuss love today, but then again today there was Snape...

Miss Aphrodite collected the assignments, sat down at the bright pink teacher's desk in the corner, and began grading papers.

"Now for our first chemistry lesson," Snape drawled, beginning class.

"Oh, by the way," Miss Aphrodite piped up suddenly, interrupting Snape's speech. "Whoever gets the best grade on the homework assignment will win this bottle of cherry-scented perfume!"

Harry had never heard of cherry-scented perfume before, and he definitely didn't do that well on his homework either... so that was okay. He didn't need the perfume anyways.

"As I was saying," Snape continued, ignoring Miss Aphrodite's outburst. "Today we will learn about covalent and ionic bonds. Does anybody know what they are?"

His dark, piercing eyes scanned the classroom.

"How about Miss Chase?" He asked after noticing only John, Hermione, and Annabeth had their hands up. Obviously, he wouldn't choose Hermione, and John was probably going to give an entire hour-long lecture on covalent and ionic bonds. He probably would have gone off on a tangent, too.

"So basically, in chemistry, different substances, like elements on the periodic table for instance, behave differently when they touch..."

Harry tuned out her probably long explanation. After what seemed like ten hours, he tuned back in.

"...and the difference is that in ionic bonds, the atoms of opposite polarity are attracted, but in covalent bonds, they do this thing called sharing, where they share..."

Professor Snape cut her off. Apparently, the only three people in the class who actually knew even a little bit on the subject would give the world's longest explanations... Harry was very sure John could talk about it for days in a row - and probably wouldn't sleep just to keep talking about ionic and covalent bonds. And maybe the tangent.

"That was a good explanation, Miss Chase. That will suffice."

Professor Snape began writing on the blackboard. He wrote down how to find out which elements bonded in which way with which elements, had John explain noble gases:

"They're these on the periodic table," John gestured to the right column periodic table. "They're called noble gases because they have the exact amount of hydrogen atoms they need, so they don't interact with other elements as much."

Professor Snape stopped him before he could continue, and Harry saw John's sad look since he had obviously wanted to keep talking about it.

"We will be doing an experiment today," Professor Snape said. They did the experiment _(honestly, don't expect me to remember any experiments from Chemistry like three years ago)_ , and Harry probably failed judging from Snape's expression of disgust.

"You added too much water," he said, and stalked off.

"Oh well," Harry mouthed to Ron.

"The winner for the perfume is Annabeth Chase, who described her relationship to Percy Jackson very well!" Miss Aphrodite called. She handed the perfume to Annabeth, who basically just stared at it.

"Your homework will be to write a short paragraph on the difference of ionic and covalent bonds. Class dismissed," Professor Snape announced. Harry packed up his bags and ran to the cafeteria.

 **March 6, 2018**

 **About Me: Weird, awesome (according to me), and slightly sarcastic.**


	33. Lunch D3 (AC)

**HHQFandoms (Guest): HHQFandoms:I love the fic, just wanted to say that. You never fail to amaze me in how many fandoms you are in really deeply. I'm only in half, but you manage to tell people who's who really well. Btw, if you do Warriors, please put in Graystripe as another one of the food buddies. If you've read the first arc, you know what I mean -** Yeah I've read the first arc. And.. thanks :) The Graystripe as a food buddy is definitely happening if I add Warriors! I just need an idea of how to add them in. We can't have random cats in the school :P

 **Allonships: Great chapter I totally agree with Aphrodite being a percbeth shipper and Snape will never change as I said great chapter keep up the good work! -**

 **If anyone has an idea on how to add Warriors (the cats) into this story, be it weird, magical, whatever (hey maybe McGonagall secretly knows them or something), please let me know via messaging or reviews!**

 **Chapter 33: Annabeth Chase POV: - Lunch**

 _September 3, 11:30am, Cafeteria_

After leaving Chemistry, which Annabeth had wished was a little harder because this was much too easy in her opinion, Annabeth and Percy went to eat lunch. They were at a table with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Annabeth still remembered what Sadie had told her - Ron said something like "Aloha, Mora" in a Conducting class.

"So have you heard about the Round-the-World trip?" Harry randomly asked.

"Oh that one? I'm going," Percy said. "This one is free, isn't that great?"

"We'll go as well," Hermione gestured to Ron.

"And me," Annabeth said. "In fact, I think the entire ninth grade is going."

The three boys began talking about soccer or something.

"So it's the one where you hit an egg that's thrown at you, right?" she heard Ron say. "That's why they wear full-body suits. To prevent the egg from splattering all over you.."

Annabeth was confused. Why was Ron making a joke about soccer… Or maybe he actually didn't know what it was. Perhaps he was pretending? But then why did he say he enjoyed it during introductions? Annabeth could see Percy's confused expression, and when she glanced at Harry she was that he looked… nervous? Annoyed, maybe?

"Do you think we should add an extra column here?" Hermione asked, slightly hurriedly. At least, Annabeth thought it sounded a bit rushed.

"No, it would detract from the natural internal lighting that we were trying to achieve."

"Well, the roof is a bit heavy, so the extra column would help keep it up," Hermione argued.

"We could always strengthen the original columns."

"But that would be more expensive!" Hermione said. "Although, the internal lighting is worth it," she finally admitted. "It would be worth it in the long run."

After that, they continued discussing their project without too many arguments and ate lunch.

Annabeth did occasionally listen to the boys' conversation though.

"How are you even supposed to guard the net, then?" she heard Ron ask. "It's not possible because the net is too big!"

"Ron, there's only one soccer ball, and you can move your body!" she heard a seemingly frustrated Harry tell him.

"But then…"

"Ron, shut up!"

"But…"

"No, stop it!"

 **March 28, 2018**

 **Caralinguel, aka CastielTheDoctor. I changed the name so that if you Google me, you can find me immediately.  
It's called Being Unique.**


	34. History 2 Class 2 (WT)

**Allonships: Hi, good chapter love your new name btw I think maybe to add warriors they stumble on a stone or something ang get turned into humans I know it sounds strange but I can just imagine they're reactions turning into two legs they could come halfway through or something but I think it might be cool if only prof maggonagal can understand their catchphrases I think this group could include grey stripe, fire star, bramble claw and squirrel paw but hey it's only a suggestion can't wait till next chap (hope you like my idea) -** I think the group is Graystripe and Fireheart for now. They'll come thanks to ... well... you'll find out! And it's not a magic rock, by the way. I've already written the chapter in which they come, which is over 30 chapters away! And also, I'm not entirely sure what they'd be good at. Agility? Other cat stuff?

 **HHQ Fandoms (Guest): HHQFandoms:Thank ypu for the update! I'm so hyped. Also,thanks for answering(did I spell that right?) my review. The idea of McGonagall knowing the cats is actually pretty good. She is a cat, after all. ; ) -** Yeah probably McGonagall!

 **Cranky Paws: Make them turn into humans! The warrior cats that is :) -** Exactly! See, the three of you reviewers have basically got the gist of "How the Warrior Cats join the school". In fact, the school needs a name, too...

 **No worries everyone who wanted the Warriors to join! It's over 30 chapters away and also, should take 3 months ideally, but as you have probably seen from my skills at updating on time, that probably won't happen in three months. Oops. Maybe if someone figures out a way to remind me? :p**

 **Chapter 34: Will Treaty POV: 3 - History Class 2 #2**

 _September 3, 1:00pm, History Class_

Will sighed, entering the history classroom. He had skipped his homework, and now he was probably going to be yelled at by Professor Binns. It wasn't his best day, and it was still the third day of school.

He saw Gilan look at him with a grin. Of course Gilan did his homework, and maybe even did some assignments early if he could have. Professor Binns walked around, marking down their homework completion. Will internally panicked as he saw the professor approaching.

"Can I copy your homework, Gilan, pleaaaase?" he whined.

"Nope!" Gilan playfully held his own homework out of reach. Unfortunately, the other four students were sitting at a separate table.

Finally, the dreaded moment of the day arrived. Time seemed to slow as Professor Binns walked closer and closer towards Will…

"Your homework?" he asked.

"I…. forgot," Will said quietly.

"Please do your homework next time," Professor Binns said. "In fact, you better! The first history test is in one week, if you don't do your homework, you will fail your test!"

Will tuned out the yelling from Professor Binns as best as he could. The other five students in the classroom just stared. Will was probably the first student to not do their homework so far… oh no…

Ten minutes later, Professor Binns began the day's lecture. Will's ears still rang with Professor Binns' shouts. He could see the other students had all covered their ears at some point, and now they were all slowly uncovering them.

"Today we will be learning about Sumer!" Professor Binns exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. Maybe yelling at a student had cheered him up. "So the people that lived there were called the Sumerians, and it was around in about 4500 BC. It was located in ancient Mesopotamia, which means the land between the rivers... What are you doing, TAKE NOTES! Where are your pencil and notebooks? Hurry up! The notes aren't going to write themselves!"

The class reluctantly took out their notebooks and pencils.

"NO PENS!"

After that, they took notes as Professor Binns lectured, and Mr. Hades stood off in the corner looking at the class with his creepy gaze.

When class was finally over after seventy-five minutes (after all, ten minutes were spent on "Yelling At Will"), Will was very relieved and practically ran out the door towards Crowley's class, Sneaky Statues.

 **April 14, 2018  
Caralingueil  
I was wondering if I should change my username to Casivilsa? There's nothing on Google when you search that up. I guess I'll keep Caralingueil for now though. Cara for short!**


	35. Private Architecture Class 2 (HG)

**A really short chapter just because... you know, haven't updated in forever?**

Chapter 35: Hermione Granger POV: 4 - Private Architecture Class #2

September 3, 2:30pm, Architecture Class

Hermione's last class of the day, and probably one of her favorites: Architecture! Hermione had been lucky enough to have a private lesson with the smart and serious teacher Miss Athena, and Hermione felt very grateful. She just loved both the class and the teacher! Miss Athena knew exactly what she was talking about.

During class Hermione showed Miss Athena the changes she and Annabeth had made to their building.

"Your project for a building with good natural internal lighting with your friend is going very well. Did you spend extra time on this?"

"Yes, Miss Athena, we discussed it during lunch."

Hermione recounted her arguments about the best types of support with Annabeth to Miss Athena.

"We could probably afford the expensive material for the columns," she said.

Hermione and Miss Athena kept discussing types of architecture and the project.

 **April 14, 2018  
Caralingueil**


	36. Meditation Class 2 (NL)

**Oh and since these chapters are WAY too short, I put up a third!**

 **Chapter 36: Neville Longbottom POV: 4 - Meditation #2**

 _September 3, 2:30pm, Meditation_

Neville hesitantly entered the meditation class, hoping he wasn't late like he was for the first class. The teacher, Mr. Kenobi, had just told him to be on time for the next class.

"He's on time! Finally!" the Slytherin who used to annoy Neville, Draco Malfoy, was looking rather relieved.

"Did I hear sarcasm there?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Totally, Master!" Anakin yelled. Master?

"I think so too!" Ferus replied, yelling louder than Anakin. Maybe they were having a yelling contest.

"Um, sure?" Grover said questioningly.

Whatever. They had a little discussion on meditation poses, and Neville finally managed to do one of them properly, then they all sat there quietly for half an hour.

"Why is meditation so _boring_?" Draco muttered after they got up to stretch their legs.

"It's useful," Ferus and Anakin said at the same time, except Anakin said it a bit louder.

"It's useful," they said again, Ferus being louder this time.

"It's useful!" both of them were practically shouting.

"My ears!" Neville moaned. Sure, this was an easy class, except for the meditation poses and such, but the fact that those two, Ferus and Anakin, and his kind-of nemesis Draco were three of the four students other than him… well, that wasn't fun. The fifth student, Grover, was also in Neville's cooking class. During the latest cooking class, the previous day, they had made cereal with Miss Demeter. Neville was kind of looking forward to the next class tomorrow and therefore he hoped Meditation was over soon…

"Class dismissed."

Neville went straight back to his dorm to hurry up and try to do homework. He was definitely not going to the volleyball game. Perhaps he would go the library and get some help from new friends later.

 **April 14, 2018  
Caralingueil**

 **Expect a long wait for the next one.**


	37. After School (Volleyball 1) (AC)

**HQQ Fandoms (Guest)** **: HHQFandoms:Okay, Meditation with Obi-Wan is the best!Keep it up! -** Um.. shouting matches aren't supposed to be a part of meditation (I think).. but yeah glad you like the story!  
 **HHQFandoms:Btw, I love Cara as a nickname. I'm a huge Supergirl fan, and her real name is Kara, so I'm kinda in love with the name! -** Oh really? Cool. Well. My friend watches Supergirl. I think it's on my To-Watch list? If I do watch it and I like it, it may end up being another added fandom!

 **Fiction is the Truth:** **Shouting matches are fun -** Right. I'd lose my voice though.

 **Notes: Well... I'm not too sure what went on in this crazy volleyball thing. As 1, I have a super basic idea of how to play volleyball, and anyway, it's volleyball, weird version, so oh well.**

 **As it's May 3, 2018, tomorrow is May 4! And if you're reading this story I do hope you know at least a tiny little bit about Star Wars... So basically, May the Fourth be with you!** **Okay, as it's Star Wars day tomorrow, I might just put up a few more chapters. To make up for my missed ... posts, and also because I like Star Wars.**

 **Chapter 37: Annabeth Chase POV: 5 - After School**

 _September 3, 4:00pm, Field_

Many of the ninth graders were heading to the field for a fun game of volleyball. Although Annabeth wasn't sure why the volleyball courts were actually _on_ the field, where there was grass, she supposed it was okay. They were going to form four teams, apparently, and play different games with the other three teams and win the… grade championship. Whoever won, at the end of each semester, would be able to play against the other grades' best teams. Annabeth was determined to win for sure. She would even accept new students that join the school during the school year into her team, though most of the time they formed their own team. In fact, quite a few demigods were planning on transferring to the school for either protection from monsters, fun, or just to go to school with other demigods. Or maybe to have the gods as some of their teachers.

Almost all the ninth graders were present, save for Grover, Gregory, Vincent, and Neville. Annabeth decided they were probably not the athletic or sports-loving type. Finally they began forming different teams. Also, it was an interesting fact, but you could have a team with as few as three people and as much as twelve. You just had to be able to play volleyball… though the fewer amount of people, the less likely it would be for your team to win. Unless you were very good…

It was also possible to leave a team and join a different one, or even create your own with other team-less people.

Oh yeah. They apparently also needed a team name, until their team decided they would be referred to as different numbers.

The teams were:

Team 1 - Divine Descendants: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will Solace, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane

Team 2 - Rangers: Will Treaty, Gilan, Horace Altman, Jenny Dalby, Alyss Mainwaring

Team 3 - Intergalactic Travelers: Ferus Olin, Anakin Skywalker, John Smith, Rose Tyler

Team 4 - Gryffindors: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Team 5 - Dragons (currently disqualified): Draco Malfoy

Annabeth and the other demigods, along with Carter and Sadie formed a team.

"And we'll definitely win!" Clarisse announced. "After all, we're demigods and we play volleyball at camp all the time. Unless there's a war. Or some quest. Or there's some deadly monster on the loose that's terrifying the mortals somehow."

"AAAAAAAAND OUR FIRST VOLLEYBALL GAME OF THE YEAR!" one of the P.E. teachers announced through a megaphone. For some reason most people gathered to watch, even other grades… "A GAME BETWEEN TWO NINTH GRADE TEAMS! THE..." the person, who Annabeth kind of recognized as one of the twelfth grade coaches glanced at his paper. "THE GRYFFINDORS VERSUS THE RANGERS!"

Well, Annabeth had no idea why they would choose those names, but like the demigods' and magicians' team name, it was could possibly be related to something they knew very well.

On the Gryffindors team was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. On the Rangers team was Will Treaty, Gilan, Horace, Jenny, and Alyss. The Gryffindors seemed to have trouble even hitting the volleyball over the net, while the Rangers were equally as dismal. After twenty minutes, though, the Rangers managed to get the ball over the net once, so they ended up winning because the P.E. teacher decided to end the game early.

"And our second game, which, I honestly hope is better… THE DIVINE DESCENDANTS VERSUS THE INTERGALACTIC TRAVELLERS!"

This Divine Descendants were all of Annabeth's friends who also attended the school. Annabeth looked at the the Intergalactic Travellers team - four people: Ferus, Anakin, Rose, and John. Annabeth supposed her team had many advantages - they had two more people, they played volleyball together often, they were demigods or Egyptian magicians and therefore had intense physical training. Meanwhile, the other team was just mortals…

Although, after the game, she realized just how easily beaten the Divine Descendants had been. Somehow, three members of the Intergalactic Travellers seemed to have unusually fast reflexes, and all the mistakes Rose made were fixed flawlessly.

Annabeth could see that Rose had a hard time playing the game - in fact, all the points the demigods scored… was because of her. Perhaps, on their next match, the demigods could take advantage of this. But Annabeth really didn't want the poor mortal to feel ashamed and leave the team or something just because she was being targeted…

Annabeth and her team left the field and went to the library to do homework.

 **May 3, 2018.  
** **Caralinguiel**


	38. After School (HG)

**Allonships: Hey I'm back sorry I haven't been commenting for a few chapters but any way May the fourth be with you and am still absolutely loving this it is one of my favs keep up with this lovely crossover and I'm wondering how many chapters will this fic have but any way love Gish and love your nickname. Keep it up -** Hi again! Good job for reviewing that last chapter. Otherwise I wouldn't have updated... haha. I forget. xD Glad you like the story! Beware the Revenge of the Fifth!

 **HQQFandoms (Guest): HHQFandoms:Ooohhh! This could get interesting...** **Also, if you would start on Supergirl, and add it, I can tell ypu one thing - Supergirl is to be sent to the food buddies straight away!** \- Okay. I still have to watch it but yeah. A female food buddy, awesome!

 **Yeah. Technically, it's May 5 already, but okay. It's 12:46AM and... well, can we just pretend it's May 4?**

 **May the Fourth be with you. Beware the Revenge of the Fifth. Okay. Done for two days. Um.. this is a rather sad, short chapter, but some is better than none, right?**

 **Chapter 38: Hermione Granger POV: 5 - After School**

 _September 3, 5:00pm_

After watching the volleyball game between the Divine Descendants and the Intergalactic Travellers, Hermione and her two fellow Gryffindors decided to do some muggle activities.

"They take a walk, and usually go to a nearby coffee shop for coffee. Then - "

"Hermione, what's _coffee_? Sounds like some sort of poison."

"It's not poison, Ron! It's just a drink that muggles enjoy. I was thinking how we were supposed to be muggles? So we should take the chance and try it."

"That's not a bad idea!" Harry said. "You always have the best ideas out of the three of us."

"Well she is the smartest," Ron agreed.

They took a short fifteen-minute walk to some coffee shop, ordered small cups of coffee, sat at a table and made pleasant conversation as they sipped their steaming drink.

"I can't believe we have so much homework!" Ron sighed. "Sometimes, I think even Hogwarts has less homework."

"It's muggle school, Ron, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, they're muggles! Something easier, obviously! But now we have to learn arithmancy, and it's so difficult! Why is it required at muggle school anyways?"

"Seriously, Ron, if you were a muggle you wouldn't have magic to solve all your problems," Hermione sighed. Sometimes Ron was just so dense.

"And look at the terribly creepy history teacher Mr. Hades," Ron said. "I wonder who's worse, him or Snape."

After they finished their coffee, it was already six, so they headed back to the library to finish all their homework.

"What about the astronomy homework? Does she really expect us to make up a story about some random star out there? I'm just going to write about big green aliens," Harry muttered, scribbling on a notebook with a pencil (pencils were so much better than quills). "And they live on the planet…. Uh, pfft… I dunno, Skaro. And they like eating pie. And… their star is called the sun as well, since it is a sun. They speak the language Hiss and in my dreams I visited them. Yes! I can write about my so-called dream!"

Hermione looked at him. "Brilliant, Harry!" Harry was continuing his story about dream visiting big green aliens on the planet Skaro that liked eating pie.

"What about me?" Ron asked. "Oh. I know! I can write about that star," he pointed out the window at some random star. "It's actually green, and it's three million times as big as our sun, and it will explode in twenty three thousand years!"

Hermione was surprised that Ron had some interesting ideas at last, and began her astronomy homework. After they finished some of their homework - well some in the boys' case, all in her case - they hurried to eat dinner. Then they returned to the dormitories' common room on the first floor to finish the rest.

Hermione returned to her room, room 501, to find Alyss and Jenny studying in case of a future test, so Hermione sat down and began studying as well. At ten o'clock, the three of them decided to go to bed.

"Lights out," Alyss sighed. Hermione was asleep in two minutes.

 **May 5, 2018.**  
 **Caralinguiel**


	39. After School (NL)

**HQQFandoms (Gue** **st): HHQFandoms:Well, that was... interesting. Ron really couldm't be more clueless. You really brought that out! -** Thanks! Although, I was sort of just like "who could be questioning everything possible... oh yeah, Ron!" xD

 **Allonships: Wait What a chapter so soon wooh. Well great short but still good. I suppose why I love this so much is that you patch together all the pieces and then make a story about the big green aliens that speak hiss and love pie coming to destroy the world. That would be crazy but as I said nice chapter so soon as well. Keep it up -** Well the story about those aliens... yeah, it was just this random idea I had one fine midnight. (maybe). As for the "chapter so soon wooh" well. I did say I'd put something up for Star Wars day right? Star Wars is one of the fandoms here!

 **Guest:** \- Seriously, another guest? Come on my friends, make an account! - **:I love this story! If you add Warriors, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze should come because of their powers :D and Ivypool too bcause she is awesome. If they are turned into humans, they should have fake names bcause their real names are a bit suspicious. Maybe they'll use the first parts of their names? -** Oh. Um. Yeah, I have to go reread that part first. So far it's Fireheart and Graystripe. Maybe some magic will be involved and future cats can come too. I mean, yay for magic blue rocks, right? As for their names, I guess I'll be using a part of their name. I'm kind of trying to think of a last name though.

 **Fiction is the Truth:** **Please refrain from using the force on the volleyball** \- Innocent until proven guilty!  
 **This is hilarious -** :D Just wait for them to present their stories!

 **Hi everyone! I wrote this chapter... um... February 11, 2018. Yay. And it's posted now because why not?**

 **Chapter 39: Neville Longbottom POV: 5 - After School**

 _September 3, 5:00pm, Room 401_

Neither Harry nor Ron had entered the room yet. Neville was almost done with his homework, save for Chemistry, which was definitely not his strong point. He quickly packed some of his homework into his backpack and headed downstairs to go to the library, where Rose and some of her new friends would be doing homework.

At the library, he sat down at the large table where Rose was seated at, along with her friends. Or maybe it wasn't friends, per se, more like a new study group. The members included Anakin, Carter, Draco, Annabeth, Will Treaty, and Rose.

"Glad you could make it!" Rose greeted him. "We've decided to form a study group, care to join?"

Neville realized it would probably be best if he could get help with all the work from school.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Rose exclaimed. "We meet at this table, which as you can see, fortunately has fifteen seats, every afternoon at five-thirty. It's only five-twenty right now, but you can always come early."

"If anyone needs help they can come over, or if you are willing to help someone you can also come! Today we were all planning on doing Chemistry homework together," Will said.

"Invite your friends, if you have any," Draco added. Draco was actually talking to Neville? That surprised him greatly. But maybe it was because being around muggles was affecting his personality.

"So the first question… what is a covalent bond?" Anakin read the worksheet.

"It's where two hydrogen atoms are shared," Annabeth began to explain. "We learned it today, remember?"

Everyone nodded and began writing on their paper. They just went through all the questions, explaining the answers in more detail every time someone was confused. At six Percy, Sadie, and Ferus also joined the study group. At seven, they also began working on other homework assignments or did some extra studying. At eight-thirty, they went to dinner together. Afterwards, they all split up as they either went back to the library, to the common room in the dormitories, or went back into their room.

Having finished his homework by now, Neville returned to his dorm room and saw both Harry and Ron were already sleeping. They must have finished their homework, too. Neville decided to sleep, too. He would need it if he was going to survive P.E. tomorrow after all.

 **-End September 3-**

 **.May 5, 2018  
Caralinguiel**

 **Oh look. I updated twice in one day! Although, the first time was past 12 in the morning, and now it's less than an hour before 12AM. So... almost a 22-hour difference between updates.**

 **But still! Don't ask why I decided to put three chapters in 3 days. It kind of just happened, because I actually remembered the story existed. Plus I got 5 reviews. I was very happy.**

 **And this chapter is kind of weird, too. They actually STUDY. Like, who does that? Maybe Neville, and some wizards trying to learn some simple muggle ... science.**

 **Ron: ...What's science?**


	40. Day Four Begins (HP)

**Fiction is the Truth: This is hilarious -** Thank you! :) **What do you bet that Ron and Harry haven't finished their homework?**

 **Allonships:** **True Ron would say that. Any way all I have to say is keep up this amazing piece of work. I love it so yah keep it up -** Thanks! And, well... this is one of my most random stories ever. The only plot is "they go to school" so I'm kind of surprised there's more than three chapters. :p

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious:** **That was short. It was still great though! Keep it up!** \- Hi new reviewer! I spent a long time trying to type your username xD. Thanks for reading!

 **THE green Blob: wait... how can ron not know what's coffee? there is coffee flavored bean in the every flavor bean -** I got lazy and decided not to do research.

 **So you all know I haven't updated in almost a month. Sorry. And this is probably the shortest chapter ever. Sorry. I spent a lot of time binge watching Supernatural and Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters is based off of The Mortal Instruments, by the way.**

 **Also, finals! Yay! I'll do my best to update really soon.**

 **Chapter 40: Harry Potter POV: 0 - Day Begins**

 _September 4, 8:20am_

"BY MERLIN, RON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Harry screamed at a snoring Ron.

"Oh well, if he's going to be late that's his fault," he told Neville, who was standing there uncomfortably. "Go to class, Neville. Believe me. You have math - Mrs. Dodds is one creepy woman. Don't be late, okay? If things get worse, well, Dumbledore teaches my class."

"Okay, thanks Harry. Good luck waking him up," Neville walked out, and Harry redirected his attention back towards the snoring Ron.

"Whatever. If Ron wants to be late, well, too bad for him," he muttered, grabbing his backpack and running towards the academic building. He definitely didn't want to be late, even if Dumbledore taught the class. It would have been a bad impression on both Hermione, and even worse for the two muggles Carter and Sadie.

Although, Harry thought evilly as he entered the Conducting classroom, Ron did miss breakfast… how was he going to feel now?

 **May 30, 2018  
Caralinguiel**


	41. Math 1 Class 2 (WT)

**Chapter 41: Will Treaty POV: 1 - Math Class 1 #2**

 _September 4, 8:30am_

Will still didn't understand algebra. Even though he read the book at least ten times. After a while, he stopped counting. At least Alyss and all his friends from Araluen were willing to help him. One thing that definitely annoyed him, though, was that even Horace understood more about math than he did. Seriously, that was a pain.

"WELCOME!" Mrs. Dodds and Professor Vector chorused. Actually, Professor Vector said "welcome" while Mrs. Dodds just said it alongside her. At least, Will thought that had happened because Professor Vector had then turned to Mrs. Dodds with a slightly inquisitive look, while Mrs. Dodds just stared back.

Will didn't understand why some teachers chose the "Mr." or "Mrs." or "Ms." and others chose "Professor". In fact, there were many things he didn't understand, he admitted reluctantly.

"Today, we will be covering more advanced factoring!" Mrs. Dodds said with a high-pitched voice that sounded fake to Will.

His thoughts were further confirmed by Percy, who was snickering. Annabeth and the other Will looked slightly horrified, but seemed to be trying not to burst out laughing. John didn't bother hiding it and started laughing as well, while his friend Rose just sat there wide-eyed.

"Is something the matter, honey?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny about advanced factoring?" Alyss questioned. Will shrugged.

"No idea," he replied. "Maybe they're really good at it?"

As he kept thinking about it, it seemed more and more likely to be true.

"As Mrs. Dodds was saying," Professor Vector tried to control the class, which was becoming louder every growing second. "We will be covering more advanced factoring."

Other students, the ones who hadn't been laughing originally, were also beginning to look highly amused.

"First of all, I hope you remember the lesson you learned on Tuesday?"

A chorus of yeses sounded from around the room.

"Good," Professor Vector had apparently decided that Mrs. Dodds shouldn't speak otherwise the students wouldn't learn anything. "Today, we will be learning how to simplify this equation."

On the board, she wrote: "a⁶-b⁶"

Will just stared at it. He could barely expand "a²-b²" and now the math teachers were giving him... this even harder math thing?

"Does anyone think they can figure it out?" Mrs. Dodds asked. "Anyone bother laughing, and they will stay behind to erase old math workbooks," Mrs. Dodds added. A few snickers were heard from around the room, but no one laughed.

Will stared at the three hands that were raised. Annabeth, John, and Alyss.

"Alyss?" he asked in surprise. "How?"

"The math textbook," she replied. "I suppose they read the book as well."

Will sighed. He really didn't want to read it for the nth time, but if he could possibly learn how this confusing math equation worked… well, maybe it was worth it.

"For homework, solve this equation and bring it in on Monday," Professor Vector said. "You spent too long disrupting class," she glared around the room, "and didn't learn everything we had planned for today."

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Dodds said. Everyone left the classroom, and some kept looking back at the board. One of those was Will, who was also sort of dreading P.E. class.

 **May 31, 2018  
Caralinguiel**


	42. Smiling Lessons 2 (CLR)

**Allonships:** **I wonder what percy did . Cool chap will patiently wait for the next even though yours has the loosest plot line( which is cool cus any thing can happen) it is the only one that gets updated slightly regularly, more than the other ones I read. So keep it up and I hope supernatural is going well personally I haven't watched it but as soon as I have time I will -** Hmm. Loosest plot line xD, more like a general idea of what's supposed to go on. Also, Supernatural is going pretty well. Except I got really scared ... so now I'm off on some other TV shows!

 **HQQFandoms (Guest):** **HHQFandoms:Hello there!** **I have some (maybe) good news! I'll be getting a proper email soon(hopefully) and plan to get myself an accaunt. So well, I'll be off as a guest reviewer!** **And to the fanfic, enough of my babbling, this chapter was, again, simply hilarious! I really enjoy this story!** **-** I have a fake email for those gaming because why not. Maybe you can also write fan fiction when you do get an account! I don't really know why my imagination is so weird though. My weird imagination is proved by the next few chapters.

 **A _really_ short chapter. I'm not sure why some of these are so short, but... okay.**

 **My current life: finals start tomorrow. I've been watching Merlin and Lucifer, because it's almost finals. Yikes. Back to studying for me, after putting up the next chapter. Seriously, it took me less than ten seconds to read the chapter. So I'm putting up another one, which is slightly longer!**

 **Chapter 42: Clarisse La Rue POV: 1 - Smiling Lessons Class 2 (two out of two)**

 _September 4, 8:30am_

Oh no. Not that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart again! Clarisse was secretly plotting on getting him out of the picture - maybe she could scare him? She wrote all her ideas and the ways to carry them out in her Smiling Lessons notebook. Either way, Clarisse basically spent the entire class planning ways to get rid of the teacher, and didn't notice that he never even showed up.

Apparently, last week had been too much for poor Gilderoy Lockhart, and now those who had been taking Smiling Lessons could either choose a new class, or have a free period. Clarisse chose a free period.

 **Caralinguiel  
** **June 4, 2018**


	43. Conducting Class 2 (SK)

**And back to studying for finals I go...**

 **Chapter 43: Sadie Kane POV: 1 - Conducting Class 2**

 _September 4, 9:55am_

Sadie, being a very amazing person, arrived to class early. Sadly, the other students were already there, minus Ron.

"As you can all see," Dumbledore interrupted. "This is how you conduct in four-four time. One, two, three, four," he waved his lovely conductor's baton around, somehow managing to not look like an idiot.

The few students in the class - five of them - stared at the professor in horror as he smiled.

"If you can do this successfully, I have lemon drops!" he offered. No one seemed even slightly more interested. Dumbledore changed his tactics.

"You'll get a good grade!" he said with his madly twinkling eyes and that horribly annoying smile. Sadie wanted to Ha-Di it off his face, but that would probably _not_ be the best, seeing as there were three non-Egyptian weirdos nearby. Either way, Sadie could care less about those grades.

The five students exchanged glances before attempting to reproduce Dumbledore's exact wand movements.

"And for homework, I'd like a one-foot long essay on how four-four conducting differs from three-four conducting!" Dumbledore announced near the end of class. "There's a book in the library called Conducting for Beginners, by Albus Dumbledore, perhaps it will be useful. Class dismissed!"

Sadie sighed and headed off towards P.E. Hopefully it would be more interesting than the crazy old man.

 **June 4, 2018  
Caralinguiel**


	44. Day Begins for Ron (RW)

**Allonships: 2 paragraphs, a NEW RECORD any way not surprising Clarisse hates Lockhart. Though I wonder where he's gone? on another note have you played the new Harry Potter game? So as I always say, keep up the good work -** You think I should go for a one paragraph chapter? Three word chapter maybe? xD that last one wouldn't work. And with the way things are going in terms of writing, one paragraph probably won't happen anytime soon. Also, Clarisse definitely hates Mr. Constant Smiles. No doubt about that! **DUMBLEDORE! I wonder what spell he did bet it was one of the forbidden curses so keep it up! -** Hmm maybe it was just another spell. Or actually some real conducting.

 **HQQFandoms (Guest):** **HQQFandoms (Guest): HHQFandoms:Can't breathe! HAHAHA! -** You should get an email before I reach the 50th chapter. And if you get an account I'll post all the chapters up to 50 (inclusive) in one day. So you should probably get the account as soon as possible xD

 **I just noticed, in the previous chapter, Dumbledore recommends a book called "Conducting for Beginners, by Albus Dumbledore" and I should totally write a few chapters showing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Carter, and Sadie reading it. In the library. And they're so loud they get kicked out.**

 **SCHOOL'S OVER! I took my last final exam today. So to celebrate, I posted another chapter. Cheers. :) Also, I've been watching too much anime and TV shows. Among the TV shows, there's been Merlin, Lucifer, and more Supernatural. For anime, well, I decided to continue watching Fairy Tail, and the new season of Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai). Yippee.**

 **Chapter 44: Ron Weasley POV: 0 - Day Begins. For Ron at least.**

 _September 4, 10:00am_

"Ughhhhhh," Ron muttered as he finally rolled out of bed. "What time is it, Harry? Is it time for breakfast yet?" No reply. "Harry?"

Then Ron noticed how bright it was outside…

"BLOODY HELL IT'S ALREADY TIME FOR LUNCH!" Ron yelled. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" He blinked, looking at the clock again to confirm.

"Actually, it's only ten. ONLY TEN? I MISSED MY FIRST CLASS!"

"And you're about to miss your second class. It started fifteen minutes ago, by the way," someone said from the doorway.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ron screeched in fear, looking up at the speaker. "How did you get in?"

"Oh me? Don't you remember? I'm John," he said. "And as for getting in… Harry gave me your room key. Since he really didn't want to run up here and get you. It's P.E. by the way."

Ron struggled to get dressed in the closet, since he definitely didn't want to do that in front of some random muggle. When he finally came out, he noticed John was gone.

He should probably go to P.E. anyway…

 **Caralinguiel June 7, 2018**


	45. PE Class 2

**Allonships:** **XD that is so Ron! I wonder what's going to happen in pe? -** Well PE's coming up right here... :D

 **HQQFandoms (Guest): HHQFandoms:Right now, it looks as if it might take a while with the email. But I'll try!** **You gave the best reason, because this story truely is addictive! -** Yuuup well here comes like 6 chapters because of that. **HHQFandoms:Okay, I've got my email, and I'm getting my account right now. I plan to keep the name I have as a guest, so yeah, when I'm in, maybe, you could check out the first tidbit of the PJO-Fanfic I'm writing? -** Hmm sure. PJO fanfics!

 **HQQFandoms: I have arisen! -**

 **Hi my little friends from wherever! I am back. You can thank your friend HQQFandoms over there. ^.^ Anyway, lately, I've been watching anime again. It's Fairy Tail. I keep having weird headcannons about Zeref the overprotective brother too. :) Enjoy my amazing story.**

 **P.S: I should probably reread these because I don't exactly remember what happens.**

 **Chapter 45: The Second P.E. Class**

 _September 4, 10:20am_

"Welcome, Ron, glad you could make it," Harry said kindly. Or maybe he was being sarcastic.

"Seriously, Ron, what were you thinking?" Hermione shouted at him. "Missing Conducting, being late for class?" She turned to Harry. "And you. You're such a terrible friend! You could have woken him up!"

Harry shrugged, definitely not annoyed at Hermione's outburst. "I tried. I screamed at him to wake up, but he didn't even move. He's super loud when it comes to snoring, and a very deep sleeper."

Meanwhile, the other students were all standing around the center of the gym impatiently, surrounding the teachers.

"Mister Weasel!" Vincent and Gregory called from there. "Late as usual?"

"If you're all done with the meet-and-greet of the day, come down quickly. Your fourth teacher is here today," Madam Hooch called over. Ron and his friends made their way down the bleachers slowly.

"When she says quickly," John said. "She doesn't mean being fast for a snail. She means faster than you normally walk."

Ron and his friends hurried down, with Ron almost tripping at the end.

"Stay up late?" Annabeth asked. "Your eyes look a bit tired."

Ron nodded.

"Today, we will be starting a unit on track and field. Everyone, for the next classes until we say otherwise, or if you have an English class, please meet on the track, which, for those of you that haven't realized, is to the left of the swimming pool," Obi-Wan announced.

"To the field we go!" Percy cheered, marching off. His friends all laughed, including the ones from Araluen. Percy was a rather… amusing person, once you got to know him. Then everyone began marching after him. The teachers looked at each other with amused expressions. Or maybe that was just Madam Hooch, since the other three… weren't really the type to have amused expressions.

After they arrived at the track, everyone looked around. Most of them didn't know there had even been a track. Then again, it was only their fourth day of school, so it wasn't that big of a surprise. Especially because most of the students wouldn't bother too much with a map.

"We will be spending the next few classes on the long jump," Mr. Ares informed the class. He lead them to the, uh, long jump place (it's a bit hard to describe).

"Does anyone know how the long jump works already?" Madam Hooch asked. A few hands went up.

"Not too many. I'm sure Mr. Ares, a professional long jumper by the way, would like to demonstrate?"

Mr. Ares ran down the narrow path, and at the last second he jumped, did some sort of long jump technique, and landed.

"Twenty feet, not bad!" Madam Hooch congratulated the other teacher. "My best had always been eight, unfortunately."

Of course, if the Jedi decided to use the Force, they could land rather far… This was why they didn't participate in the Olympics, or American Ninja Warriors. It could have been considered cheating.

"Cupcakes, line up!" Coach Hedge announced suddenly. "Okay. Mr. Jackson, you're up first. Don't disappoint little Chuck. Ready, go!"

Percy ran and jumped fifteen feet. He was probably holding back a bit. Or a lot. No use beating the Olympic world record in a high school P.E. class, right? It would probably have been bad for the secret of his world.

Annabeth got fifteen feet and one inch because "I wanted to beat him" or so she claimed.

Clarisse jumped fourteen feet. "Oh well, next time Prissy," she said, giving him the dagger eyes.

Will Solace managed to do eight feet. "Not bad dude," Percy said. "Nico would be proud."

Carter and Sadie, after much arguing over who would go first, did it one after another. It was probably bad for their safety, but oh well. It was less dangerous than trying to stop Apophis from taking over the world at least. Both of them achieved twelve feet since "You're on top of each other, and it's measured by the part closest to the beginning. So twelve."

Ferus and Anakin both jumped twenty-one feet, maybe they were just super good at jumping. Probably.

Rose did seven feet, which "beat my old high score by an entire foot" or so she claimed.

John managed to do twenty feet, and smiled happily. "Sort of new highscore," he grinned.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got ten, seven and a half, eleven and two inches, and five feet respectively.

Draco somehow jumped twelve feet, while Vincent and Gregory jumped three feet. Actually, it was two feet four inches, but Madam Hooch was trying to be nice. Trying. Half the kids were wondering how someone could be so bad.

Will Treaty, after stumbling and falling face-first into the sand the first time, managed a shocking nine feet. At least, according to Gilan it was shocking news. Gilan did jump thirteen feet, though, so… probably just teasing his friend.

Horace beat Will by half a foot. Alyss beat Will by an inch, and Jenny got six feet four inches, surprising her friends.

"Just in time!" Madam Hooch announced. "Class is dismissed, we will be working on jumping techniques next time. If you want to practice by yourselves, you can come here after school. We will be expecting you to beat your score this time. So… see you next week on Wednesday!"

"Lunch is there for me to munch!" Percy began a poem. "And crunch! And…. I could eat a bunch!"

"Great poem Percy," Annabeth said.

"It was terrible," Clarisse made a face at Percy. "But still better than Lester's." The demigods all laughed at that.

Unfortunately, Hermione was being a spy girl after reading some muggle fiction books about spies and detectives and whatnot, so she was trying to "find out people's secret identities" and such. So therefore, she had been randomly listening into people's conversation.

Hermione pulled out her notepad and wrote:

"Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Clarisse have an outside-of-school friend called Lester."

 **Caralinguiel  
** **June 11, 2018**

 **Oh. So I just reread the thing like I mentioned I should do up there. I kind of realized, normal high school people don't jump twenty feet in the long jump. Ten feet would be AMAZING for people that have never done it before.**

 **And I forgot about me making Hermione some sort of secret girl ninja spy.**


	46. Lunch D4 (RW)

**Super short compared to the previous one. But not one paragraph! Whoo!**

 **Chapter 46: Ron Weasley POV: Lunch**

 _September 4, 11:30am_

Finally it was lunch! Ron was still super tired from recently waking up. Then, he even had to go exercise. At least he could eat now, before having class in about an hour and a half. Maybe he could just sit in the cafeteria and keep eating and eating and eating…

"RON, WAKE UP!" Harry yelled, waking Ron from his thoughts of eating food. "Really, you just collapsed on the track."

"I did?" Ron mumbled. "Can we get lunch now?"

"We were, until you collapsed," Hermione sighed. "Everyone left five minutes ago! Now the line is going to be so long!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered. Not really sounding sorry. "Let's go."

They headed off towards the cafeteria slowly. Mostly because they were good friends and slowed down to Ron's pace. Ron was pretty tired, he had to admit for what seemed like the twenty billionth time. Then, for some reason, his vision became super blurry, and then it turned black. Vaguely, he could hear Harry and Hermione shout, before someone seemed to be carrying him.

 **June 11, 2018**  
 **Caralinguiel**


	47. Lunch D4 (HP)

**Slightly longer. I kind of keep thinking, maybe I should bring in the Merlin TV show fandom. Because of Merlin. After all, the Harry Potter gang use his name a whole bunch!**

 **Chapter 47: Harry Potter POV: Lunch**

 _September 4, 12:00pm_

Wow. Ron just… collapsed. At least Hermione had faster reflexes than Harry, who was standing there in shock, otherwise Ron would have hit the ground pretty hard.

"Wha…" Harry began.

"Help… me… carry… him," Hermione managed to say.

"Huh? Oh," Harry said, finally able to make his feet move and help a struggling Hermione carry a seemingly lifeless Ron. Well, he would seem lifeless if not for the fact that somehow, he snored even though he collapsed… Ron did surprise Harry in many ways.

"Lunch?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Lunch," she replied. They hauled him to the cafeteria, their expressions showing their hope. Hope for what exactly? Well, the fact that the smell of food would wake Ron up.

Soon, Harry and Hermione entered the cafeteria. Or at least, it would be considered soon for two people carrying their friend… without their magic sticks...

"Still wish we could just, you know, levitate, then obliviate?" Harry sighed.

"No, Harry, we're here to learn as muggles. This involves doing everything the muggle way," Hermione replied.

"Don't they have a school nurse, though?" Harry muttered.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Ron sat up and banged his forehead on Harry's nose, effectively causing it to bleed uncontrollably.

"Knew that would wake him up!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Um, here Harry, you do this."

At least Hermione had a clue of what to do with bleeding noses.

"MERLIN, It's bacon! And corn! And turkey! And… pumpkin pie! Yes!" Ron seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just caused his friend's nose to bleed. Apparently… food was just that prioritized…

"Why are you talking to some guy called Merlin? Do you have some invisible friend I can't see?" Sadie asked.

Great. First he had to drag a currently food-crazed Ron, third, a bleeding nose, and now someone could possibly be catching onto their secret? And this was all because of Ron… Siriusly.

"Sadie, everyone has invisible friends," Rose said. "Most people do. Let's see if we can find Merlin!" They began looking around for the so-called invisible friend.

Harry and Hermione… and Ron… just began to eat their food. Harry's nose didn't hurt THAT much after all.

 **June 11, 2018**  
 **Caralinguiel**


	48. Lunch D4 (SK)

**Why does it take so long to post 6 chapters? I could be watching Fairy Tail... or playing piano like I'm supposed to be doing...**

 **Chapter 48: Sadie Kane POV: Lunch**

 _September 4, 12:10_

That Ron bloke had an invisible friend, not that it was important or anything. Sadie, and her new friend Rose, who decided to humor Ron, began searching avidly throughout the cafeteria.

Rose looked at Sadie, yelling, "Can't find him!" She was doing some sort of zombie move, because apparently, they _should_ be able to touch 'Merlin.'

"Rose, I think… That was some sort of exclamatory word, kind of like "BAGELS" you know?" Sadie asked. "Though why, out of all possible phrases, he'd choose this weird, random thingy?" She wondered aloud.

"Oi, stop insulting Merlin! I'll have you know he was the best, most powerful wizard of all time! Even better than Dumbledore!" Ron screamed.

"Um… wizard? Like the guys with pointy sticks and funny hats?" Sadie asked. "Rose, I know about this guy who wore a basket of grain on his head as a hat… Really, he wasn't the best person to meet."

"YES, a wizard! And if he could hear you insulting his hats, he'd Avada Kedavra you!" Ron ranted. Harry and Hermione had apparently finished their lunch, and were dragging him out for some reason.

"Sorry guys, Ron over here is just a bit insane from lack of sleep," Hermione called as they went out the door.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" was the last thing anyone in the cafeteria ever heard from them. Ever. Because Apophis was right outside the door… Just kidding. They would probably show up to class as normal.

"Okay people, I guess we should continue… eating lunch?" Sadie commented a few awkward seconds later. For some reason, everyone listened to Sadie, the girl with highlights and combat boots. Maybe it was because Sadie looked super intimidating.

After a while, everyone eventually began to chat again. Rose and Sadie finished their lunch, and headed towards their dorms to prepare for the next class. Well, Sadie didn't really prepare, since it was just Math, and Rose actually had a free period at that time…

 **June 11, 2018**  
 **Caralinguiel**


	49. Math 2 Class 2 (SK)

**MOOOOOOOORE!**

 **Chapter 49: Sadie Kane POV: 3 - Math 2 Class 2**

 _September 4, 12:58pm_

For some odd reason, Mrs. Dodds was not teaching their math class. Sadie had heard, from her fellow classmates that took the morning math section, that Mrs. Dodds had actually been there. Now, Professor Vector claimed that her fellow teacher was sick? Sadie didn't think that was very likely. She thought, and discussed this with Grover and Carter, her fellow table-mates, that Mrs. Dodds was just hunting Percy down. Percy had a free period during this time after all…

"Today's class begins now. Please take out your notebooks and writing utensils," Professor Vector called. The room quieted down almost immediately.

On the board, she wrote: "a⁶-b⁶"

Sadie, being awesome, and having an occasionally helpful Isis in her head, wrote down the answer quickly.

She looked up from her work, and sent a little smirk towards Ron, asking playfully across the room: "Insane?"

"SHUT UP," Ron growled. "Or I'll Avada Kedavra…"

"Ron," Harry and Hermione were saying. It was pretty obvious, to Sadie, that Ron hated being teased. The three close buddies sat together, and were whispering. Sadie caught something along the lines of "blowing a cover". Whatever that was, based off of Harry and Hermione's expressions, it was probably very important.

The two other students, Vincent and Gregory, were sort of just… sitting there… Both had faces full of concentration, but neither of them seemed to understand a thing.

After the professor successfully helped them learn a few basics, which took the majority of the class, she explained the equation thoroughly.

"No homework tonight!" Professor Vector announced with a smile. "Class is dismissed!"

Sadie happily headed off towards the dorms to do that conducting essay. She had already finished her Gibberish homework, and her five words were really awesome.

 **June 11, 2018  
Caralinguiel**

 **I like just noticed I'd left off the story with "her five words were" because I had intended to put five super random words there. Then I forgot. Oops.**


	50. Gardening Class 2 (NL)

**So if a chapter ever seems super incomplete, let me know and I'll go finish it. Because I'll never know until I reread the entire story.**

 **Chapter 50: Neville Longbottom POV: 3 - Gardening Class #2**

 _September 4, 1:00pm_

Neville went to his second gardening class, smiling at Professor Sprout and occasionally inching away from the only other student, Draco Malfoy. Honestly, the Slytherin gave Neville the creeps sometimes… Internally, he smiled to himself. Yesterday, he had found the perfect recipe for a pancake, for his next class, cooking. Neville was already a rather good gardener, if he had to say so himself, and plus Professor Sprout did not assign that much homework. He -

"Longbottom!" Draco was waving a hand in front of Neville's face, breaking his train of thought. "Class time. We're planting…" he paused. "Sunflowers?"

If he hadn't been so afraid of Draco, Neville was sure he would have laughed. For some reason, after attending a few days of muggle school, Draco already seemed to treat the Gryffindors better. Maybe it was because the threat with You-Know-Who was over, or no house rivalries?

Neville began planting the sunflowers, paying careful attention to every single instruction. The pancakes could wait.

 **June 11, 2018  
Caralinguiel**


	51. Cooking Class 2 (NL)

**HQQFandoms:** **Thank you for the amazhang chappies and all the hard work! Sorry I lept you from your other stuff though, bit when you made your offer, I vouldn't stop myself! So, thanks again! Love ya! -** Oh hi. Yeah well it didn't take that long. I replied via PM though so… **Alao, I'd love to PM you bacl, but my 24h-restriction-time isn't over yet. -** That was so long ago and now I'm thinking of how sad the last 16 days have been. :|

 **THE green Blob: XD I came back after a break from reading fan fic and I see my name but there is nothing after the name. kinda regret taking that break -** I told you in a nice PM, that was totally fanfiction's fault. So now I'm using these… word doc things on my computer and uploading them instead.

 **Guest: :Hi! I'm new here (obviously) and I just want to say two things. job on the story! (I read it in two days), and 2. I thought 9th graders did Algebra 1, not pre-algebra. It might just be being wierd 'cause I'm homeschooled, but I just finished 9th grade like a month ago. Just wanted to point that out but otherwise it's a great story! ~Monarch -** Hello Guest (Monarch)! Here's some things for you to do today, after reading this chapter! If you haven't done so already. One. Get a fan fiction account. And… that's about it. Anyway, it's just a suggestion, so… :) Also, well, I did Algebra 2 in 9th grade, and Algebra 1 in 7th grade, and Pre-Algebra in 6th grade, but maybe my school's just weird. I finished 9th grade a month ago too!

 **So… it's been a while. And I decided to watch lots of Fairy Tail. I have plenty of amazing head canons though, but well. Spoilers for basically all of them. And sorry for not updating in a while, too. Also, I wrote a tiny bit of an original story! Yay! It makes like no sense at all though.**

 **Another thing, I really should work on my other stories a tad more. A lot of them are "updated twice a year" but it's almost (or more likely past) the half-year mark, so I should probably get a chapter two in there.**

 **Have fun with your summer, my friends (and possible haters?)!**

 **Chapter 51: Neville Longbottom POV: 4 - Cooking Class #2**

 _September 4, 2:30pm, Kitchen_

Neville entered the cooking classroom just in time, after hurrying back to the dorms and grabbing his printed recipe. Muggles were interesting - their printers were seriously amazing!

"Hi Neville!" Jenny called over from the table. "Glad you made it on time!"

Also, Neville had friends now, people who didn't judge him differently just because he was almost a squib.

"Oh, look, it's Miss Hestia and Mrs. Persephone!" Jenny said enthusiastically. "We're not making cereal today!" She turned to Neville and whispered, "I found a recipe for buttermilk pancakes."

"I found some red velvet pancakes!" he whispered back. Neville looked up to see Mrs. Persephone frowning at him from across the kitchen, like she had heard them chatting, and didn't like it.

"Would anyone like to present their pancake recipe? We will be making two types today," Mrs. Persephone addressed the class.

"ME!" John literally jumped out of his chair, waving his complicated-looking recipe in the air. Neville, who was sitting across from John, swore there were some math equations, but that was probably just 'math-class-overload' from being scared in math class. In fact, that probably wasn't even a real thing…

"Who else would like to present?" Grover raised his hand slowly, looking as if he'd rather not be the center of attention, but wanted to impress the teachers.

"Grover, I'd like for you to go first," Mrs. Persephone said. "Care to explain? Everyone else, please follow his instructions."

"Okay!" Grover managed to say. "So first, um, get a really big bowl, mix flour, sugar, baking powder and salt."

Everyone followed the easy instructions.

"Then you add milk, eggs, and oil, then you mix it. Make sure it looks smooth."

"Miss Hestia, where do we find the eggs?" Rose asked.

"The fridge!" John replied, gesturing at the giant metal appliance sitting in the corner of the room.

After around twenty minutes, Neville managed to make his bowl of pancake batter look… sort of smooth?

Finally, they fried their pancakes, and Neville's pancakes ended up tasting pretty good.

"John?" Mrs. Persephone prompted. John jumped out of his chair again (he sat down to make pancakes), standing behind his desk and facing everyone else.

"So this is a pancake from Proxima Centauri!" he began. Neville just stared. Okay, well, he can make up whatever random name he wants, as long as the pancake tastes good. He glanced at his now-empty plate with a sigh. How come the cafeteria didn't provide pancakes for breakfast?

"First of all, you add…" he gave off a long list of ingredients. "Half of a snapping indigo flower petal…" he paused here. "Sorry, those are a bit territorial and don't give their petals unless they get something in return. Use indigo food coloring and sugar instead."

Well, the pancake ended up… indigo… but was probably one of the best pancakes Neville had ever eaten. That could possibly be due to the fact that he hadn't eaten too many pancakes before, right? After class was over, Neville hurried back to the dorms, and began his Chemistry paragraph on 'the difference between ionic and covalent bonds.' School, so far, was easier than he had imagined.

 **June 27 2018  
** **Caralinguiel**


	52. Astronomy Class 2 (HP)

Allonships: That Proxima Centauri sounds very good cant wait for another keep it up I am a definite believer in this crossover! - **Now I want to eat pancakes...**

HQQ Fandoms: Mmh! I'm definetly gpnna try those pancakes! - **Okay I really want to eat pancakes now. (un)Fortunately for me, it's dinner and not breakfast!**

 **This was updated because it's July 13 and it's Julius Caesar's birthday. Duh. And sorry for the super looooooooooooong wait. Sorry! :)**

 **Chapter 52: Harry Potter POV: 8 - Astronomy**

 _September 4, 10:05pm, Stargazing Spot_

"Everyone is here on time… good," Professor Sinistra said with a smile. Harry mentally reviewed his story, about a star called Betelgeuse, and on a planet in that system was where some aliens, that looked like beetles, but weren't beetles, served beetle juice. He had thought it was a fitting story, since the name of the star… was rather interesting.

"I hope you all completed your homework assignments. Please turn in your paper, and some of you can share. We won't be able to get to all of you, since the class is only so long, and we will be learning how to use a telescope better today. Would anyone like to volunteer to go first?"

Harry raised his hand, and Professor Sinistra nodded. "Harry?"

"So this is a story about the star, Betelgeuse," he began. Harry saw Draco and Percy snickering quietly out of the corner of his eye.

"In the solar system of Betelgeuse, there was a planet."

" _Is_ ," John was whispering to Rose. The two were standing right next to Harry, so he could definitely hear them. He gave John a look, as if to say 'shut up'.

"On this planet, lived some aliens that looked like beetles," he continued. Draco was starting to cough, no doubt to disguise his laughing.

" _The beetle aliens live on a planet in the star system of Sirius_ ," John was saying. Seriously, a star was called Sirius? Then again, the Black family did have quite a few members named after stars, so… oh well.

"The beetle aliens, liked to make beetle juice, and they drank it every day. Thank you," Harry finished.

"That was short, Mr. Potter, but good job on your first assignment. Next?" Professor Sinistra asked. "Percy?"

"So this is about a constellation," he said quickly. "Once upon a time there was a hunter of Artemis named Zoe Nightshade."

Harry sighed. Percy's story was worse than his, but Hermione seemed interested.

"She was on a quest with some of her friends. On this particular quest, her dad, Atlas, killed her, like the prophecy said, and then Artemis put her up in the sky. See?" he gestured to a constellation. Harry had to admit, it _did_ look like a girl with a bow.

Ron was next.

"So there was this star Bellatrix, and on a planet in that solar system, lived a mean woman. She was evil and tortured people for fun. One day, a few young children that didn't like the way she treated other people decided to avenge their parents' treatment, and they managed to kill her. The end."

"That was a bit… harsh, Ron," Professor Sinistra said. "But okay. John?"

"There's a planet, named Raxacoricofallapatorius, which is located in the Isop Galaxy, at the edge of Mutter's Spiral, over there," he pointed in a seemingly random direction. "See, the star, that one?"

A few people made sound of agreement, but they all sounded a bit confused.

"So once upon a time, there was this family, called the Slitheen. They decided to turn the Earth into molten slag, and sell it, but then someone saved the day."

Harry listened John go on and on for almost ten minutes, describing everything in detail.

"I have a story," Rose said in the middle of on of John's sentences. "It's about Raxacoricofallapatorius' twin planet, Clom. So there lived an Abzorbaloff, who came to Earth, and was searching for someone. He kept absorbing people, and …" she paused here. "Ew. Don't want to think about this part… Anyway," she continued. "This guy, after his girlfriend was absorbed, found that person, and they sort of saved the day?"

They learned about proper telescope usage for the rest of class.

"No homework tonight!" Professor Sinistra said. "See you all next class!"

Harry went off to bed, sighing. He could probably make up five gibberish words during breakfast.

 **-End September 4-**

 **Caralinguiel  
July 13, 2018**


	53. Day Five Begins (HP)

**HQQ Fandoms:** I know I'm late,but... as you might know, I'm on my holiday right now, and I need Wi-Fi to use the internet, so I couldn't read this chappie on my phone until now. About that said chapter,it as always, was absolutly amazhang! Also, I love the references in there and John and Rose writing about some really obscure stars! **Cool. Well, hi again! Hope your holiday is/was amazhang!**

 **Hello people. I'm back. Sorry about this short three-paragraph chapter though. It's okay, I wrote it sometime in November. 2017. ... yup.** **Either way, I'll be on vacation starting Friday (July 27, 2018), so, don't expect any updates until mid-August. Not that you were expecting any, obviously.**

 **Chapter 53: Harry Potter POV: 0 - Day Begins**

 _September 5, 7:00am, Room 401_

Harry woke up early, suddenly remembering the Latin test that he was going to have in less than eight hours. He didn't understand why they needed a test on the fifth day of school, really, but at least it was an easy test. Just Latin numbers, so he could probably finish studying before breakfast.

He pulled out his books. It was surprisingly easy for him, so he finished by 7:40. Then he ran to breakfast as fast as he could. Really, Ron should care more about the classes, even if they were wizards and all of this wasn't necessary for their future.

For breakfast, there was pancakes, weird food again, and some pumpkin juice. Harry decided to skip the weird food for the day. The only other people were John, Gilan, and some upperclassmen.

 **Caralinguiel  
July 24, 2018**

 **End Notes: If you have any fandom requests, or character requests, or scene requests, please leave a review. Guests are allowed to do this, too. If you do any of those, you get a chapter dedicated to you. Warnings- your chapter may be two paragraphs long (don't say I didn't warn you!).**

 **So, as for new fandom updates:**

 **Warriors is going to show up Chapter 73 - guaranteed.  
(by guaranteed I mean not "I will update this story every three days" but an actual guarantee)**

 **Supergirl is still being considered because I haven't watched it yet.**

 **ANYWAYS, since this was a three-paragraph-chapter, I'm going to be nice and give you another more-than-three-paragraph-chapter today. Plus I didn't update for about ten days. Enjoy these horribly written, occasionally-filled-with-spelling-and-or-grammar-mistakes chapters.**


	54. Day Five Begins (WT)

**July 24.**

 **Second chapter of the day.**

 **Please don't start cringing.**

 **(at the haiku)**

 **I'm pretty sure its' 5 7 5 though, yes?**

 **Chapter 54: Will Treaty POV: 0 - Day Begins**

 _September 5, 6:30am, Room 302_

Will woke up, stared at the clock. Why was it so dark? And loud? After concentrating for a while, he noticed it was only 6:30. In the morning. He sighed, but mentally laughed. The reason why it was so loud was because Horace was snoring. Then he went back to sleep.

"WAKE UP WILL!" Gilan was shaking him. "It's eight already! Don't be a sleepyhead!"

Will groaned as he got out of bed. How come he felt more awake earlier, at 6:30, but not now, when he needed to be? That was pretty annoying.  
"Gilan, how are you even at school? Aren't you older than me?" Will muttered.

"Well, I suppose it's because, unlike you, I look young!" Gilan smiled at him.

"Yeah, you definitely look like a baby," Will teased, sticking out his tongue childishly. He was sixteen, but children are more fun. Gilan just looked at Will.

"You know, it's 8:10, are you even planning on eating breakfast?"

"How about you?" Will countered, "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

Gilan smirked. "I already did."

Will stared at him. Gilan actually woke up (as in, getting out of bed), ate breakfast, and came back before Will woke up?

"Oh no, Willie dear, it's 8:15," Gilan reminded him. "Hurry up, see you in class!"

Will ran off towards breakfast and desperately hoped he wouldn't be late to... Gibberish.

He was panting by the time he reached the cafeteria. Like a turkey, or at least that's what Gilan would have said, he gobbled down the weird food. The cafeteria was empty, save for some seniors who obviously didn't have a first period class.

At least the weird food tasted good. Will looked at the clock on the wall - 8:24. He was so glad he actually remembered to bring his backpack. Then, after wiping his mouth on a napkin, he ran towards the academic building.

 **Caralinguiel  
July 24, 2018**


	55. Breakfast D5 (NL)

**HQQFandoms:** I have never been this. Freaking. Early. How. Is. This. Possible?! Great chappie, have fun on your vacation/ holiday! - **Whoo. Yeah. That vacation was VERY fun. Super fun. Loads of fun. As for you being early, well, it must have been luck and awesomeness.**

 **Anumnumnumnyous (Guest):** Anumnumnumnyous: Nice story. I sort of love how you're on chapter 54 and its day 5. ;) I was thinking you could maybe add in Willow Falls? It's not the most well known, but the first book won a YRCA, so maybe you know it? - **Ooh. Another guest. Err... Willow Falls? Guess I should go read that if I get bored. And have time. School + free time is a WOAH combination that rarely exists, you know? Then there's the problem of actually finding a copy. But I'll stick that on my to-read list and if I like it it'll probably be added! P.S: Chapter 55 is day 5, too! :)**

 **So hi guys. Back from vacation and stuff. Life update: I watched some Marvel stuff. Yay. Such as Avengers: Infinity War. And the first Avengers movie. But I watched the third one first. And Thor, and Thor: The Dark World, because, you know, super long plane flight and all that. I was bored. :/**

 **Kind of / very sorry that I haven't updated in three weeks or so. But yay, this is a rather short update. What's not yay, however, is that school starts in ten days.**

 **Chapter 55: Neville Longbottom POV: 0 - Breakfast**

 _September 5, 8:10am, Cafeteria_

So far, Neville supposed he'd had a nice day. He woke up at 7:50, leisurely went towards breakfast, and had just finished. Neville knew there was a Latin test, but he already knew everything to learn about basic Latin. After all, his grandma's best friend's grand-nephew was a big fan of Ancient Rome. Since he had always stayed around his grandma, having approximately zero friends at the time, he was often found near the Ancient-Rome-lover. The Ancient-Rome-lover, whose name Neville had never bothered learning, spoke Latin about ninety-nine percent of the time. To make it worse, his grandma's friend also spoke Latin. Neville only learned the Latin through his grandma, who always translated for him (what a surprise, she spoke a bit of Latin). Soon, Neville had learned enough Latin to understand the majority of their conversations together. He also learned way too much about Ancient Rome. Maybe this would serve him well both in Latin and History. Who knows, maybe Neville, who was almost a squib, would be able to do well for once.

Neville went off to history class, smiling to himself. He had done much of the homework early. The teachers always posted the homework for the week on the white, or in some cases, blackboard, at the front of the room. Since Neville had a free period, he could do this and have an easy magic-free life.

 **Caralinguiel  
August 14, 2018**


	56. History 1 Class 3 (NL)

**Allonships:** Loveing this I sadly haven't been posting reviews but I still think this story is great and I love it's crazyness. If you've been watching Fairy Tail maybe you should add it - **Cool thanks :) Glad to see some people like the story. And Fairy Tail... after reading your review I thought about it. But you know, they'd get themselves exposed in like one day -_- for example Gray and Natsu... I should find something so that they can't use their powers temporarily. AHA this world has no ethernano? Does that work? :p**

 **HQQFandoms:** I don't care if you update later, I've had some longer waits(three months, ahem), and I'm used to it, also, I do wonder who that Latin friend guy is... **\- Ummm the Latino friend guy... I don't know . JK. But yeah. Hey it hasn't been three months yet!**

 **Cadence Hopkins (Guest)** Cadence Hopkins:Casting Call Club brought me here. -Cadence Hopkins - **COOL**

 **Okay guys! I know I haven't updated for a month and a few days, and I had planned on updating on my birthday, but seriously eating cake is more fun. But today is 9/18/18 (well 18/09/18 for some people). And I happen to like those numbers :D So today, most of my stories [aka the cooler ones] get updated.**

 **I'm currently watching Supernatural and Seven Deadly Sins the anime (season 2 for the latter) :) Fairy Tail might be added to the increasing number of fandoms, if enough people want me to add it. Just comment if you want it to be added and which characters. The only requirements are that no possible spoilers can be revealed.**

 **Last thing: If you want to, er, guest write? a chapter for the story, please feel free to! Ask me (in a message or something) about the class: People in the class, etc. and let me know which character. I'll give you some necessary information.**

 **Actually last thing (let's call it a Post Script [P.S.]): Maybe say which chapters were your favorites and why?**

 **P.P.S: I'm going to go and edit some chapters because grammar and spelling. Mostly spelling. Because you know. If I type too fast, was and saw get mixed up a bunch.**

 **Chapter 56: Neville Longbottom POV: 1 - History Class 1 #3**

 _September 5, 8:20am, History Class_

Entering the history classroom, he noticed half the class was already there. At least Neville wasn't late. Harry was waving at him and beckoning him into the empty chair. For some reason, the creepy teacher, Mr. Hades, was not there, and Professor Binns began talking about… a goblin war. Harry raised his hand.

"Professor Binns, we were learning about the Ancient Sumerians, right?"

Neville breathed a sigh of relief, because he was almost a hundred percent sure that Muggles did not have goblins interfering in their daily lives, and probably would begin to think Professor Binns was crazy for believing that goblins were real.

Alyss, Jenny, Will, and Carter were taking notes about the goblin rebellions and wars, looking very confused but obviously not wanting to fail the class.

"Actually, sorry, how about, let's discuss Greek Mythology?" Professor Binns suggested. "We've finished our lesson on the Ancient Sumerians, and our next unit is the Ancient Greeks. So, anyone know something about this topic?"

"When's our test?" Ferus said. "You know, on the Sumerians."

"Professor Binns and I have decided that a test on the Sumerians would be a waste of time," Mr. Hades was suddenly there, sitting in his chair like he'd always been there. How did Neville not notice him enter the room? Looking around, he saw the other students looking equally confused. Carter and Will took this in, like they'd seen it before, while Anakin and Ferus looked… suspicious? If Neville didn't know better, he'd say they thought there was magic at work, or something similar.

Meanwhile, Hermione continued waving her hand around in the air.

"Professor! I know a lot about Greek Mythology! We studied it in mugg- I mean, we studied it for a day, for fun!"

"That means she read like, a thousand books on Greek Mythology after her class studied it for a day," Harry stage whispered to the entire room. Hermione shot him a glare.

"So then you know how big of a douchebag Kronos was?" Mr. Hades asked.

"Um… I think that would be an opinion, sir," Hermione replied. "We've never met anyone from Greek Mythology," she stressed the word 'mythology'. "So you can't call them douchebags. And also, it depends on whose side you're on. For example, if you're on his side, you probably won't say that, or he'd kill you," she explained.

"Still," Mr. Hades muttered. Then he spoke so quietly only Neville could hear, and that was because Mr. Hades was right next to him. But he was sure Anakin and Ferus could hear as well, judging by their eyebrows. "He's a terrible dad. Like, he didn't eat Big Z, and he just had to eat-" and none of the three could hear the rest.

"There will be a test on Greek Mythology. Your first test, which will be worth thirty percent of your grade. For homework, please complete this very simple Greek Mythology family tree," Professor Binns passed out a worksheet.

"It's only the children of Kronos and Rhea, and their descendants," he continued. "Otherwise, it'd probably be super big…"

As they left the classroom, Neville could hear Hermione ask her friends: "Why is his name Mr. Hades? Like, the Greek god?"

"Coincidence," he heard Harry reply. Neville, having heard Mr. Hades' comment, wasn't so sure.

 **Caralinguiel  
September 18, 2018**


	57. Biology Class 3 (HA)

**Hi everyone! Apparently, today is October 18, meaning it's the story's one year anniversary! Whoop. Woohoo! Anyways, yeah. Hi. Today there's going to be three (possibly short and grammar mistake filled) chapters.**

 **HQQFandoms:** I'm gonna guess Percy rtf will incl7de themselves in their family trees? **Umm... that would be a major "hey guys we're demigods" alert to the rest of the class XD or the rest of the class will think they're crazy. I'm thinking about making a lot of the class mess things up lol (aka Roman names, bad spelling skills, etc.)**

 **ENJOY THIS SHORT 4-paragraph CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 57: Horace Altman POV: 2 - Biology Class #3**

 _September 5, 10:00am, Biology Classroom_

Horace had another fun sword fighting class. Somehow, the entire class was way too good at sword fighting, and he kept wondering if they were even… human. Okay, it wasn't his fault he heard Ferus and Anakin talking about aliens or something, and he started to gain interest in the topic! He totally didn't spend some extra time Googling the topic, either!

But Biology. See, they should be glad he could label the parts of a cat, and he took ten minutes searching for the right diagram. Why a cat, anyway? There were lots of aliens that looked like cats, according to the alien scientists of London. In fact…

"I hope everyone finished their homework?" Professor McGonagall startled Horace out of his thoughts. "The cat diagram will be very useful for studying for a short quiz on the parts of a cat. The quiz will be during our next class, on Tuesday, the 9th. Our next unit will be on the water cycle. Your homework will be studying for your quiz. In fact, you can spend the whole class studying."

Horace had already memorized the parts of a cat, just in case he ran into a cat alien that had to be defeated quickly. He should start the alien hunting club or something. So Horace spent the rest of class planning. Who should join… well, the John Smith kid and his friend Rose seemed odd enough, so they might be interested. Perhaps his friend, Will Treaty, would find it fun as well. And, if Cassandra ever found another magical rock, that would be nice.

 **Caralinguiel  
October 18, 2018**


	58. Biology Class 3 (VC)

**Second chapter out of the three. By the way, sorry for not updating in a while. *coughs* been a month right *coughs***

 **Anyway, season eleven of Doctor Who came out some time ago! Yay!**

 **Chapter 58: Vincent Crabbe POV: 2 - Biology**

 _September 5, 10:30am, Biology Classroom_

Studying for the 'cat parts' quiz for an hour was very boring. But it was probably helpful. Vincent did not want to mess up another class. His parents probably wouldn't care anyway. It was muggle school after all. Still, he would have liked to see something better than a "D". And he only got that once. The other grade he got was a "T". That was too bad. He heard that for Muggles a "D" was what a wizard's "P" was. And Muggles did not have a "T" either. Apparently, a "P" was a pass, which was good.

"Professor McGonagall is a cat, so she's making us draw cats on the test," his friend Gregory said. "I don't like it. I can't draw cats."

It was true. The only things Vincent and Gregory ever drew were torture scenes to hang on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Hall of Torture. It was very ugly, but their now-dead Lord wanted a big collection.

"Who said we actually had to draw cats?" another student, Grover, asked. "I thought it was just labelling."

"Oh, it was? That's good. I've only drawn a few torture scenes," Gregory said. "Um, for a death-themed art project in muggle school," he said hastily.

"Huh?" Grover asked. "Oh, okay then. Bye. Happy studying," he left.

"Dude, you almost blew our cover!" Vincent sort of berated his friend. Fortunately, no one heard about the whole cover-blowing part, except the professor.

"Sorry Professor McCat."

Professor McCat just sighed. Or was her name Professor McGonagall?

 **Caralinguiel  
October 18, 2018**


	59. Chemistry Class 3 (RT)

**This is one of those chapters that I enjoy reading more, because lol humor and references. Chapter three out of three! It's actually longer than the previous two chapters combined (aka 592 words long, which actually isn't that long, but whatever).**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 59: Rose Tyler: 2 - Chemistry Class #3**

 _September 5, 10:00am, Chemistry Classroom_

Rose never imagined, in any of her travels with the Doctor, that she would go back to school, and learn Chemistry again. She didn't think she'd have a class with Aphrodite, who taught about love chemistry, either. Well, when traveling with the Doctor, she'd learned to just accept everything, so okay. She could survive another year of school.

Her paragraph on ionic and covalent bonds, that she wrote for homework, was based off of her memory of classes back in whatever year. The Doctor had crashed the TARDIS, by accident of course, and the two had to take classes in the, um, 1500s, or maybe it was the 1900s? So her answers may or may not have been slightly incorrect.

The Doctor probably had a way too complicated long essay on the difference between the two, most likely involving some sort of sciency thing that would have been invented in a few thousand years, on a planet several galaxies over or something. Rose wouldn't blame the teachers if they had a hard time understanding. Then again, it was Professor Snape and Aphrodite, so.

Today, Professor Snape was teaching, Aphrodite having left on vacation to a sunny beach in Hawaii, according to the rumors quite a few students had spread around.

"Pass in your homework," he said, and everyone quickly handed the papers over. He looked at the Doctor for a while, after seeing the twenty-page long essay. Rose was sure that if he weren't so expressionless, he'd have raised his eyebrows. Maybe raise one eyebrow, if he could. Ha.

The lesson was basically Professor Snape reading people's answers, embarrassing them, correcting it aloud, and then announcing their score to the class, leaving them even more embarrassed than before. Some students' faces looked so red, they could have been tomatoes for Halloween.

"A covalent bond and an ionic bond are the same thing. It's a science thing. It is how plants and earthworms, and the soil, and water, are related.." Professor Snape looked up. "Mr. Weasley. Did you research anything?"

Hermione was staring at Ron, who looked super mad that the professor decided to read his aloud. "I'll be generous and give you a D."

"A D?!" Ron yelled. "That's GENEROUS? That's even worse than a P!"

"Of course that's worse than a 'P'. Your brain working alright?" Percy asked casually.

"Percy!" Annabeth looked like she was about to hit her boyfriend over the head with a backpack full of books, and looked as though she even had some experience with that.

"Next..." Professor Snape continued. "Ionic and covalent bonds can be detected by the Mary-Jo Bond Detector, invented by Mary and Jo in the late 4500s. The two friends kept the device secret, until their deaths in the early 4600s, where it was admired widely throughout the Andromeda Galaxy…"

"Very… interesting and creative ideas, Mr. Smith. I'll give you your grade when I've finished," he said, holding up the twenty page long essay. Hermione let out a very audible gasp, probably wondering how anyone could write so much on a simple topic like the difference between ionic and covalent bonds. Knowing her traveling buddy, Rose was sure he wrote the entire history of anything that could distinguish the two, the actual definition, and probably a whole bunch more.

The students left the class, half of them looking very embarrassed, and the other half looking slightly relieved from no more Professor Snape. Rose was just very glad that her short paragraph was accurate, and was more than happy to head off to lunch.

 **Caralinguiel  
October 18, 2018**


	60. Lunch D5 (PJ)

**HQQFandoms (the person who reviews A LOT):** He-who-must-not-be-named's Hall of Torture?! Omg, this is perfect! - **I should make a short story detailing those fun times XD** The Doctor, as always is awesome!Also because this is Tennant's Doctor if I'm correct, and well, it's David Tennant! Also, shouldn't Harry have flash backs ro Barty Crouch Jr. because they look similar because they're both played by Tennant? - **I keep forgetting. *huffs* because the only Harry Potter movies that I watch the most are the first one and the sixth one. Maybe. But then it'd be chapter 90+ or something. Perhaps Harry is too stressed with school, finally he notices when insert thing here. And yeah, it's Tennant's Doctor. I actually payed (more) attention to those episodes.** Also do I smell Warriors being signed up ro the school soon?! :) **YES YOU DO! Chapter 73 actually. You only have to wait until 2019. ... or later. Hopefully sooner.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! ;) I actually happen to be a cat for Halloween. D:**

 **Chapter 60: Percy Jackson POV: Lunch**

 _September 5, 11:30am_

Lunch, as usual, did not have any pancakes of any color. They did, however, have a few cookies for dessert. Percy missed the camp food, where it was basically food that people ate at summer camps, and the pizza. In fact, he was just very glad that they were heading back to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend, and bringing a few more demigod friends for the fun.

"So, Carter, how was Chemistry class? I mean, we actually did not get a sad grade. But why did that Ron guy think a D was bad?" Percy asked.

"Uh, no clue. But ready for Greek class?"

"You guys are naturally fluent thanks to your special parents," Sadie said. "I actually have to study Gibberish!"

"You said it was just making up some random words!"

"I did! It's very easy! It's way too easy!"

"Then choose a different class, that might help," Annabeth suggested, walking over with some weird food on her tray.

"Huh. You got the… um…. pink-mashed-potato-looking thing. Cool," Carter said.

"It tastes like cherries though," Annabeth shrugged.

"So no blueberries?" Percy asked.

"No."

That was, sadly, almost all they talked about during lunch. Percy still complained about the lack of blue food. It was like the Fates were so mean, they not only gave him a terrible life, but a lack of blue food as well!

"Do you ever think that some of the other students are hiding something?" Sadie asked near the end of lunch.

 **Caralinguiel  
October 31, 2018**


	61. Lunch D5 (RT)

**Hi everyone! Long time no see. An audiobook version of this fan fiction, released chapter by chapter, is on YouTube with the YouTuber AC9123. It's not the _best_ , per say, but it's actually pretty good.**

 **HQQFandoms:** Sorryvfor leaving sooooo may reviews,I just had a lot to say! Also, as you might or might not know, I have this weird Warriors fanfic where I re-write Christmas Carols to fit to Warriors, and I just thought you might like it, so I just wanted to recommened it in case you haven't checked it out yet *cough* shameless self-advertising *cough cough* - **As I already told you a pretty long time ago, I will check it when possible. Maybe during Christmas as it's Christmas Carols ;)**

 **Okay. So, hi again. If you want to know what my life has been like... here's a little bit of information about the past week. Last week was Thanksgiving Break Week, and so I spent a _lot_ of time watching anime. If you want MyAnimeList let me know, but it still has only 15 completed ones. Anyway, last week, I finished No Game No Life, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), and started Code Geass. So. That took a long time. I spent over 13 hours on anime. That's not counting the three movies I watched, either.**

 **Movies. Well, one day, my siblings dragged me to the movie theater to watch Ralph Breaks the Internet. (I, sadly, wanted to watch the Crimes of Grindelwald, but they weren't listening to me.) The next day, I watched Inception with friends. The day after that, my siblings made me watch Ant-Man and the Wasp. I predicted the ending halfway through the movie though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Rose Tyler POV: Lunch**

 _September 5, 1:00pm_

It was only the fifth day of school, and sometimes Rose wondered why they had decided to go to school in the first place. Especially one with "fictional" characters. The school even had terrifyingly weird lunch most of the time. This was why she just grabbed the mashed potatoes, as it was the only normal, human, Earth, 21st century food. She really wanted to know how the chefs even got such interesting recipes. Maybe some of them were time travellers in disguise.

"Hi!" a girl called over. Rose turned around and saw Hermione. "Do you want to sit with us? We're discussing Chemistry class. And Astronomy."

"And the Round-the-World trip!" Ron called from somewhere.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Rose said, not wanting to be impolite. She saw the Doctor smile at her from another table. He was talking to Anakin and Ferus about "hypothetical interplanetary travel".

Rose took this as a "go ahead", and sat down with the Golden Trio. And Neville, of course.

"Chemistry class is so weird!" Ron blurted out as soon as she arrived. "Snape's teaching real chemistry and it's so hard, but that lady Miss Aphrodite's just teaching about love! The hell, man!"

Rose partially agreed with him. One, Aphrodite did teach some useless information. On the other hand, however, it was just fun to be at a school with her favorite characters. It was hilarious to find out what the adults thought were normal classes, too. At least Professor Snape was a bit more knowledgeable than the other Hogwarts staff. Seriously, smiling lessons? And Rose suspected Professor McGonagall only taught biology in order to lecture on cat biology.

All in all, a very fun and amusing school. Rose wished she'd gone to a school like this back in London. Then she probably wouldn't have snuck out to stalk boys.

"We're all going to the Round-the-World trip right?" Harry asked after a few minutes of everyone eating food. Harry kept making faces at the odd foods, while Ron just ate them all, grinning at the same time.

"Sounds like too much work," Ron said with his mouth full of food. Rose looked back down at her potatoes quickly.

"Ron," Hermione chided. "It's a great chance to learn about American customs!"

"Muggle customs you mean. I like their food, that's all that's important right?"

"I think it's a great idea, too," Neville admitted. "I think I'm going on this trip as well."

"I'm definitely going," Rose said. She had originally been sad at the thought of not travelling with the Doctor until the weekends, but now that there was a Round-the-World trip, they could travel slightly more often.

* * *

 **Caralinguiel  
** **November 28, 2018**


	62. Greek Class 3 (PJ)

**HQQFandoms:** Gosh, i'd almost forgottten about the onc-round-the-world-trip xD - **It's okay, it's very easy to forget. To be honest, I'm not too sure what I was thinking when I wrote that in.**

 **Also, some self advertising! I will be continuing Faeyre's "demigods go to Hogwarts with too many twists" fan fiction, The American Half-Blood Association. It's been left incomplete for a year and a half, (gathering more views in half a year than my story has in a year), and I have received special permission to continue it. With occasional ideas from the original author. I hope I don't ruin it. :)**

 **On another note, happy December everyone! My life is currently in chaos (in my opinion), and it will only get worse as finals are going to be happening sooner with every second that passes.**

 **Whatever. Just enjoy the story. Suggestions always welcome. One suggestion that I'm saying to myself is "make the chapters longer".**

 **Chapter 62: Percy Jackson POV: 3 - Greek Class #3**

 _September 5, 1:00pm_

Mr. Brunner was a great Greek teacher. Percy had the same teacher back in 6th grade, and at the time, he had not realized that Mr. Brunner was actually Chiron. Come on, how was he supposed to know that the teacher in a wheelchair was actually some horse dude from the Greek myths? Exactly. Regardless of being part horse or not, Mr. Brunner was a great teacher. His classes were interesting. He gave the coolest homework, including a copy in Ancient Greek for anyone who wanted to test their Greek skills. Or if they were a demigod and the English version would have been much harder.

In fact, the majority of the class were either demigods, or knew there were demigods. For example, the Egyptian magician Carter. The demigods persuaded Carter to try the Ancient Greek version, claiming that they would help him translate if it was too hard. Percy swore he heard Carter remark "if only there were an Ancient Egyptian course…" earlier that day.

The other three students were Anakin, Rose, and John. Anakin seemed to enjoy challenges, and so he took a copy of the Ancient Greek version. Percy thought he heard Anakin remark "at least this isn't the hardest language ever". The weird kid, John, took an Ancient Greek copy as well, probably because he was just plain weird. Percy was very sure he heard Rose tell John "and it's so easy because you know every single language that was slash is slash will ever be created". John just shrugged and told her to take a hard version, since he could help her with that. Rose seemed to notice that basically the entire class took an Ancient Greek copy, glared at her friend, and took one for herself.

Mr. Brunner, aka Chiron, actually looked a little surprised.

"You do know that Ancient Greek is different from modern-day Greek, right?" he asked the class.

The class replied "yes" in several different ways.

Percy noticed that John was about to start commenting, probably on the differences of the two types of Greek, before Chiron started teaching some useful everyday words. This was all "just in case the trip takes you to Greece!". Chiron was obviously referencing the Round-the-World trip.

"And class is dismissed! Hope the Ancient Greek isn't too difficult!"

 **Caralinguiel  
December 3, 2018**


	63. History 2 Class 3 (SK)

**HQQFandoms:** That was cool! I'm still all for the Kane/HP- wizard-spell-off (y'know,like a dance-off?) **A wizard spell off... I can imagine something like this.**

 **Sadie: Tas!**

 **Harry: Oh no! We've all been turned into pink mummies! We forfeit!**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Anyway, I have finals in two days! Do not expect too many updates. However, there is an update scheduled for the day finals are over. Look forward to that. Of course, instead of studying, I've been binge watching My Hero Academia! After three days, I'm halfway done with season two. :) Does anyone have good anime recommendations?**

 **Chapter 63: Sadie Kane POV: 3 - History 2 Class #3**

 _September 5, 1:00pm_

Sadie thought that history classes were boring. Who cared about those old dudes that lived seventy bajillion years ago? Of course, the Egyptians were … a different story. Also, Sadie knew that talking badly about the Greeks in front of a certain god was probably a bad idea. Not like it ever stopped Percy, though. It didn't stop her either.

Honestly, the class was in a state of boring boringness at the moment. Sadie listened to that lecture about blah, blah, and blah. It was fine, Carter would tell her everything she had to know later! Secretly, she began wondering, what would happen if the two pantheons' death gods met? Or maybe two from the Greeks. She remembered percy talking about a god named Thanos or something… Thanatos? Who was actually the god of death. Then there was their teacher, Mr. Hades, who was kind of… Sadie looked up to see Professor Binns glaring at her.

"Pay attention, Miss Kane!" he said in a monotone. Sadie didn't know how any teacher could be so boring. How did that professor manage to speak in such a boring voice? Boring.

"If I spoke like that, I'd bore herself to death," Sadie muttered.

"What was that?" Professor Binns still had that monotone.

"Nothing," Sadie muttered.

Looking at her other History teacher, she thought that Hades seemed faintly amused. Probably by her thoughts. Though, if she actually did bore herself to death, Sadie would probably end up in the Egyptian underworld, right? She sort of wanted to ask Anubis; maybe the death gods would like to start some sort of Funeral Customs class. Sadie could see that Hades disliked teaching… History. That was true, though, History was boring!

When the class finally ended, Sadie sighed in relief and literally ran to Sneaky Statues. It was not only because of the distance, but also because, bye boring classroom!

"Bye Boring Binns!" Sadie called as she ran off.

Behind her, she heard Professor Boring Dude say "children these days"...

Not that Sadie could blame him for saying that, of course. Children these days were pretty cool.

 **December 16, 2018  
Caralinguiel**


	64. Meeting (HP)

**HQQFandoms:** Thank you for considering my idea! :) Also, Sadie is awesome! - **Hi. Yes, Sadie is awesome.**

 **What I have been doing with my life lately: watching anime**

 **Here's what I've watched: Soul Eater, Sword Art Online.**

 **Technically I'm still watching those.**

 **I've also been doing those anime opening quizzes on YouTube. And failing. I made my own (I fail at those too).**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 64: Harry Potter POV: Meeting**

 _September 5, 7:00pm_

It was the monthly Round-the-World trip meeting! To say Harry was excited was… an understatement. He'd never been to America before this school, and there hadn't been much time to explore. Somehow, Harry doubted this was something most schools did.

"Welcome!" a woman said from the stage. For some random, unexplained reason, people had carried a small portable stage to the field. Currently, most of the ninth graders were sitting on the bleachers, staring at her. Most of them, having 20-20 vision, could barely see her. Harry wondered why she chose the center of the field, which was way too far away. He was very glad she had a microphone, until she actually began speaking.

"NINTH GRADERS, WELCOME!" Harry covered his ears. The speakers were right behind them, and was definitely too loud. He saw most of the other students doing the same. That John kid was just sitting there, seemingly unaware of the horrid noise. In fact, with his ears covered, he could hear the woman perfectly fine.

"I'm Mrs. Herron, your principal!"

"Lovely. The principal has an interesting choice of… setting… Does this school even have an auditorium or anything?" Harry asked Hermione, uncovering his ears to hear her reply.

"Shhhhh," she said, pointing to Mrs. Herron, who was about to speak. Harry covered his ears again.

"As you all may know, the Monthly Round-the-World trip will take place from September 15 to September 22! New students who transfer to our school cannot participate in that particular month's trip."

Some cheering ensued from the crowd.

"Don't forget, this is a FREE trip!"

Harry thought that Mrs. Herron sounded like she was making some sort of advertisement.

"We will be going to the WEST COAST OF THE UNITED STATES! I'm sure most of you have already been to the East Coast, because we're already there!"

She paused, and after half a minute of awkward silence, some people began laughing tentatively. Mrs. Herron continued with her speech.

"Sign up sheets are available on the info board, which you will see right when you enter the Academic Building. Everyone is dismissed!"

Harry sighed, and uncovered his ears. What a short meeting…

He heard Mrs. Herron talking to the other teachers… through the microphone, and covered his ears again.

"Teachers should remember that they are allowed to leave for break whenever they want, as long as another teacher is teaching their class! This is called: Inter-Teacher Coordination! Or, if you deem your class to be unimportant, the students will have a free period during your absence."

Now Harry was seventy two percent sure this wasn't a normal muggle school. What type of principal let their teachers take absences whenever they felt like it?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he entered his dorm and began doing… homework. He was sure it would be fine, however, since it was the weekend, and it was time to tour the city.

 **-End September 5-**

 **January 1, 2019  
Caralinguiel**


	65. Day Six Begins -- for Harry (HP)

**HERE'S WHERE THE ACTUAL EXTRA-WEIRD BEGINS! AS WELL AS REVEALS!**

 **So I decided to post a chapter today, since it's a fictional character's birthday. Guess which one. XD**

 **HQQFandoms:** Okay. What IS up with this school? **\- Well, a lot of things, of course. No spoilers.**

 **Anumnumnumyous (Guest):** Anumnumnumyous:Whew! It's been quite the while since I was on Fanfiction! The last time was probably in the summer. O.o Your fanfic was the first I checked. Great writing, as always! Keep it up! **\- Yay! Hi! Glad you liked this story! I'm not sure about the "great" writing, but the idea's what matters. :') Hopefully it doesn't get _too_ weird for anyone.**

 **As usual, if you have fandom suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **Chapter 65: Harry Potter POV: Day Begins. For Harry at least.**

 _September 6, 12:30pm_

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. It was way too bright. Sighing, he glanced at his alarm clock before nearly falling out of his bed in shock. It was already half past noon! He definitely missed his Chemistry… no, Latin class! He hurriedly got dressed before nearly stumbling out the door. Harry ran down the hallway, throwing open the door to the stairs before crashing into Neville.

"What did I miss?" Harry blurted out immediately, before realizing Neville was on the floor after being knocked over. "Sorry," Harry said hastily.

"We were making plans to visit the Empire State Building tomorrow," Neville said, looking at Harry in confusion. "You okay there?"

"Sorry," Harry said, still half asleep. "Wait. It's Saturday?"

"...Yes?" Neville replied. "I checked the calendar several times to make sure."

"Okay. Phew. Is it lunch already?" Harry asked. He honestly didn't expect to sleep for so long!

"Yeah," Neville said. "We're all on the field, so when you're done.."  
"Mhmm see you later!" Harry called, running down to lunch. He didn't notice it a few minutes ago, but he was starving.

"Bye," he heard Neville call as he rushed down the few flights of stairs. Suddenly Harry had an odd thought. Since when did Neville dye his hair? Because Harry was certain it had golden sparkles everywhere. Or maybe it was because he was still half-asleep.

 **Caralinguiel  
January 11, 2019**


	66. Day Six Begins (AS)

**Here's where the ... identity reveals begin. not really; but semi-reveals. (insert thumbs up) :D**

 **Happy Chinese New Years y'all. Review replies below. Enjoy this late chapter that I meant to post last week. If you want some short, not-plot relevant bit of chapter one hundred and three, please let me know. Actually, here it is:**

 **"What if we end up like Nearly Headless Nick? I don't want to be known as Nearly Headless Neville, resident ghost number two of Gryffindor!"**

 **Guess who said that. XD - anyway, hope this story continues to live up to your... humor expectations, and have a good day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Anakin Skywalker POV: Day Begins**

 _September 6, 6:30am_

Anakin ducked as another orange flew above his head. Ferus was grinning, holding another orange, and John, who was sitting on his bed, looked way too innocent. Technically, Anakin had been partially asleep when he dodged the first offending fruit.

"You do know it's only six in the morning, right?" he sighed, already fully awake. Oranges can wake you up in many different ways.

"Six thirty one," John corrected. "Wakey wakey!"

"I'm already awake," Anakin sighed. Sometimes, he wondered when he could go back to his own galaxy, instead of being trapped in this dorm room with _Ferus_ and having _school_. Anakin wasn't sure which was worse. Ferus shot him a glare, obviously having picked up on the angry aura Anakin was giving off.

"So… this may be a bad time to bring this up," John said. Anakin thought he sounded a little hesitant.

"Yes?" Ferus asked.

"I know you're Jedi."

"We're not Jedi!" Anakin stammered. Ferus gave him a look that said "and you just had to prove that we know what Jedi are".

"We're Padawans!" Ferus said out loud. He sounded surprisingly cheerful.

"Unfortunately," Anakin muttered. "So what were you saying about us being Jedi?"

"I know you're in the middle of some interesting wars," John continued.

"That's why we're here. We sort of crash landed. Now we can't get back. We don't have any communication methods that still work."

"Stupid Hutts," Anakin sighed. "It's always them." He secretly called his Master through the Force so that they could discuss Mr. Know-it-all a bit more. Anakin wasn't too sure how this random weird kid knew their identities.

"I've been around, you know," John seemed to reply to Anakin's unspoken thoughts. "Seen things."

Anakin's Master came in the door, which had definitely been locked. "Anakin."

"So basically, John here knows about Jedi."

"Do you now?" Obi-Wan asked in a neutral tone.

"I have a spaceship, so you can go deal with that battle on Naboo," John said.

"You do know that Naboo has to be at least a few thousand light-years away, right?" Ferus asked. "Do you have a hyperdrive?"

"Better," John said. "The only requirement is that Rose can come, too. And that you return to school after the battle's over. I don't actually like helping people with wars but I suppose it has to be done..."

"But it's a war zone!" Anakin protested. No way were they bringing her to Naboo. It could be dangerous for basically anyone.

"She's seen worse," John replied.

"We'll come back to school," Ferus agreed. "It's so much fun learning everything! And what about you? You know, about the war. You don't seem nervous at all."

"Been in a few wars myself," he admitted, looking as if he wanted to wipe that from his memory.

"A few wars, and yet you look so young. You're even in school, and not as a teacher."

John smiled. "Magic! So, when do you want to leave?"

The three Jedi looked at each other, silently debating.

"Now," Anakin said at last. "We'd like to come back right before school starts on Monday."

"See ya!" John smiled. "Because it's breakfast time!" he walked out the door, turned around, and threw an orange at Anakin. Anakin was so surprised, the orange hit him in the face.

"Ow," he muttered. Ferus just smiled. "You weren't paying attention."

 **February 4, 2019  
Caralinguiel**

* * *

HQQFandoms: Well that was lucky, Harry - **yup! :)**


	67. Day Six Begins (RT)

**Hey look! As usual, I have no idea what is going on... I used to. When I was writing it. Last year. Now I don't know... so maybe I should reread this. I haven't updated for 23 days, sorry! I was busy reading Naruto fan fiction. Because I also watched Naruto. [:|] Okay. Enjoy this short and sad chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Rose Tyler POV: Day Begins. And Breakfast. And other galaxies too.**

 _September 6, 7:30am_

Rose was eating breakfast with her roommates, Sadie and Annabeth. They were discussing the odd breakfast options, and what they were going to do over the weekend.

"At least they have cereal," Sadie said. "Better than… those." By those, she meant the weird lime green and pink striped cubes.

"They're so brightly colored," Rose agreed. "Is that even natural?"

"Definitely not," Annabeth said. "Definitely not normal food."

"During the weekend I'll be going to my old school, BAG, and meet some friends," Sadie began. "And also convince Carter's girlfriend to come to this school instead. BAG is a terrible school."

"I'm going to this training camp, where I learn sword fighting and archery. We also learn essential camping skills. It's kind of like boy scouts, except for all genders, and with the extra weapons," Annabeth said.

"I'm going… exploring," Rose said lamely. Just then the Doctor came in, and from his expression, her weekend was about to get more interesting.

"Rose!" he said. "And hi Sadie and Annabeth! Have a good weekend. Rose and I are going somewhere special! With a few people."

"Hi," Annabeth replied. "So, see you later I guess?"

"I finished the cereal already. And the cubes… I'm not eating one of those. So yeah. See you on Monday!"

"Bye!" Sadie called as Rose followed the Doctor out of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Rose asked. "Anakin and Ferus! Nice to see you."

Anakin and Ferus, as well as Mr. Kenobi, followed them to the TARDIS.

"Basically we're giving them a free ride," the Doctor explained.

"Are you sure we can fit in that?" Anakin was looking at the Doctor with an odd expression on his face.

"Yep!" the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Rose followed and made sure to close the door behind her.

"Watch their expressions!" Rose grinned at her travelling buddy. The Doctor smiled back.

 **Caralinguiel  
February 27, 2019**

* * *

HQQFandoms: It still living up to MY expectations,and the Doczs trip to Naboo will be interesting  
 **Hey look one person! :')**

Bean89: Wait isn't John Smith the name of the guy from I Am Number Four?  
 **Uhhh IDK**

Bean89: Good story so far!

.

.

Totally not half writing this review just because I want to be the 89th review... inside joke ;)

No but for real I like this story  
 **Oh well I guess 89 is in your username, too. ;) So there's a reason. Because there's a reason for almost everything. Glad you enjoyed the story so far, but that was chapter 10, so that means you didn't enjoy it after that? .**


	68. What a LOVELY day (AS)

**Happy March everyone! Enjoy this update. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, as usual, but either way... enjoy...**

 **Chapter 68: Anakin Skywalker POV: What a lovely day.**

 _September 6, 9:00am_

Anakin looked at Ferus. "Do you want to go inside first?" Ferus asked, sounding polite like he normally did. Anakin didn't answer, instead, he walked up to the blue box and pushed open the doors. As soon as he glimpsed the interior, he froze. The size of the inside was definitely not possible. Was it an illusion? But Anakin could see John and Rose at the other end of the room, and they certainly weren't illusions. It definitely felt real in the Force, too.

"What?" Ferus asked patiently. Anakin entered the box, if it could even be called a box, and allowed the other two to enter.

"It's bigger on the inside than on the outside!" Anakin and Ferus said at the same time. Anakin glared at Ferus, just because they had some mutual hate. Actually, Anakin was very sure by now that it was one-sided hate, but he could never be too sure. Meanwhile, his Master just calmly gazed around.

"TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space," Rose explained. "Basically, bigger on the inside."

"So… Naboo right? 32 BBY?" John asked. He was smiling really widely, muttering "they said it!" over and over again.

"Why is it in BBY? Does that stand for something?" Ferus asked.

"Umm…" John paused. He looked at Rose. "Spoilers!" they shouted at the same time.

"You might want to hold onto something," was the only warning Anakin received before John pulled a lever. The entire box-room-ship lurched sideways, and Anakin barely managed to grab onto the railing.

"Is it always like this?" he managed to say after steadying himself.

"Yup!" Rose answered. "Honestly, though, it's probably just because of his poor flying skills."

"Hey!" John looked mock hurt. "It's technically supposed to be piloted by six people!"

Sometime later, the ship stopped moving, and Anakin was no longer being thrown around. John opened the door and peeked outside.

"I don't think this is Naboo. Or 32 BBY," he said after a few seconds. Anakin looked over John's shoulder and saw a really big tree.

"I think this is the forest of Barcelona," John continued. "Oops."

He ran back to the console and began retyping things. Anakin saw that the screens all displayed many fancy-looking circles. John seemed to be reading them occasionally, if they could be read.

Rose seemed to see what he was staring at, and nodded at it. "It's Circular Gallifreyan," she explained. "Some crazy circular language that he uses."

Suddenly, Anakin was thrown into a coat hanger as the ship began to move again. He'd probably choose podracing over this any day. He sighed and held onto the metal a little tighter, just to reassure himself. After a while, the shaking subsided. John opened the doors and turned around, looking happy.

"We landed in the right place, and the right time! Second try's the charm," he cheered.

"I thought it was third time's the charm?" Rose asked.

Anakin headed towards the door, opening both of them, and immediately sensed a blaster bolt headed directly towards his face. Fortunately, it hit a force field, or some other protective mechanism.

"Seriously?" he asked John after running around the TARDIS as fast as he could, avoiding blaster bolts. "You landed us in the _exact center_ of the battle zone!"

"I did?" John looked faintly surprised. "Well, that's better than landing on Barcelona! It's the right place. And time. So, no complaints."

Rose looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Yeah, you three go do whatever, and we'll come back in a few days."

John gave Anakin a piece of paper, and it happened to be a phone number.

"What's this for?"

"The TARDIS number. Works anywhere, anywhen. Just call if you happen to be in a … difficult situation."

"Sure. See you later!" Ferus said, as the three walked out the door and joined the battle.

Anakin heard a loud sound from behind him and felt the TARDIS disappear from his senses. Hopefully John would land in the right place this time.

 **Caralinguiel  
March 1, 2019**

* * *

HQQFandoms: I haven't actually watched Naruto yet, but I've read a few of the mangas  
 **Maybe you should consider watching it. I'm planning on having two of the characters (hint hint, main characters) join this fan fiction, and it'll be set right after the end of the manga/anime. So. Maybe you should do that while you wait for me to update this XD. I'll obviously try to keep spoilers away... but it's hard to do references :(**


	69. Day Six Begins (PJ)

**HQQFandoms (IDidn'tSignUp4This):** Heh. I don't mind spoilers xD. I already spoilered myself by watching a clip of Boruto (Naruto's kid) beating up some dude with Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. And Sasuke of course xD **\- Okay, well, spoilers may be coming! In 100-200 chapters...**

 **Chapter 69: Percy Jackson POV: Day Begins**

 _September 6, 9:00am_

Percy woke up at nine. He ate breakfast. Then the demigods all went back to camp. Hopefully, they would be able to convince their other demigod friends to join the school. Seriously, who in their right mind would deny a chance to be at a normal school, albeit with some of their parents as teachers?

Percy hoped Nico would be amused when he found out his dad taught history classes. Maybe some from the Prophecy of Seven would enjoy a break as well. He was busy walking when he heard a growl. Of course he wasn't lucky enough to have zero monster attacks. The Fates definitely liked to have fun, but Percy wished they didn't play with him. Why couldn't they choose Nancy Bobofit instead?

He turned around, and saw three of the students from school holding out sticks. What did they think the hellhound was, a cute puppy to play fetch with? The three students were Neville, Ron, and Hermione. Percy snuck a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hermione! We can't use magic in front of muggles!" Ron yelled, dodging as the hellhound lunged. Percy wasn't sure why the monsters would attack them, but according to them, they did have magic.

"We can Obliviate them later! We can't let any of them get hurt!" Hermione said, twirling her stick.

"Hermione's right," Neville replied. "How are we supposed to kill this thing though?"

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, and this jet of red light came out of the end of her stick. So maybe it was a… Percy searched for the right word. What was the stick that magic people used called again? A broomstick? No, wait, it was called a wand.

Somehow, red lights that weren't a part of traffic lights worked on hellhounds. Percy didn't see the monsters obeying traffic lights, but it would have been funny. The hellhound disintegrated into fine golden dust, covering the three witches. Or wizards.

For whatever random reason, there were no mortals in sight. Percy ran towards them, pretending he hadn't seen what just happened. Because, really, they'd probably want to 'obliviate' him, and he'd just found out magic stick swingers existed!

"Ew!" Ron yelped, spitting out some golden monster dust. "Those things are gross!"

Hermione pulled a comb out of a tiny bag and began brushing the dust out of her hair. "What were those things?"

"So you're saying you don't know?" Neville asked.

"Hermione not knowing something!" Ron said. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I think we should go back to school," Neville said. "Make some plans to go city touring. Empire State Building, anyone?"

"Sure," Hermione looked very excited. "The architecture is amazing!" She turned around and saw Percy.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Er, heading that way," he said, pointing in the general direction of Long Island.

"Well, we're going to visit the Empire State Building on Sunday, want to come?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, definitely," Percy smiled to himself as he remembered something about that particular place.

"Bye!" Neville said, and the three wizards/witches went back to the school. Percy continued going to camp. Fortunately, there were no more monsters incoming.

 **Caralinguiel  
** **March 19, 2019**


End file.
